Sirius Order
by Animegirl1279
Summary: 3rd part in my Siriusly Changing Things Series. It's finally Harry's 5th year. Voldemort may be back, but there is a plan to stop him. Harry is thankful that Sirius and the others are taking over the dangerous tasks, for once he doesn't have to be him. All he has to do is focus on school, well that and who knows what else that will show up. slash and mentions of mpreg.
1. Leaving for Good

A/N: Thanks so much for all of you who have followed this series and stuck with it so far! I love all of you so much. I needed to get this up and started before I ended up not. Bear with me for this slightly long author note.

For those of you who didn't notice, this is the third instalment in my Siriusly Changing Things series. The first part is Siriusly Changing Things, and the second is Sirius Tasks. Read those two first or this one won't make a lot of sense.

I don't know how often this will be updated either, but I'll try and be fairly regular with this. Writers block will do that to you. I have some things planned out in my head, but I never seem to find the time to write them down. You would think that being on summer break would help me find time to write, but no, family and work get in the way of that. Oh well, I'll do what I can to update this often enough for you guys.

Comments and reviews are much appreciated, they help me expand on the story, get ideas, and encourage me to write! Seriously, the more reviews I get, the faster I will update.

Story warnings: male slash, and mentions of mpreg.

Basic summary for a refresher: Emma Lance, a girl who loves the Harry Potter series finds herself in the Harry Potter universe one day. Filled with a need to save those lives she cares most about in this world, she starts making friends and changing the course of history. First goals, save Sirius Black and get him free. Along the way she makes friends and becomes family with Sirius, Remus, and Harry.

Harry finds the presence of this young woman to only be a good thing and a positive change in his life. She brings chances that would have never happened before. Thanks to her his godfather is now a free man, and he's made some startling new friends. Harry actually gets along with Snape now and his potions grades have improved drastically. He's made a better friend in Neville than he would have ever thought. Ron's dwindling friendship might have hurt more and been an unexpected turn, but after fourth year, he wasn't that upset over it. He's even got a boyfriend now, a most unexpected Draco Malfoy. Luna Lovegood, Blaise Zabini, and the increased friendship with Fred and George are an added bonus. Harry knows none of this would have happened without Emma's influence.

Now with the upcoming start of Harry's fifth year, things are starting to look up for him. Plans are in motion to get rid of Voldemort with as little casualty as possible. He's finally got a home where he belongs. And Harry's hoping his secret boyfriend doesn't stay secret for very much longer. All he has to do is navigate the errors of the ministry, horrid teachers, and a meddling headmaster. Oh, and let's not forget dealing with an insane murderous psychopath. Easy, right?

P.S: Full moon! had to update today, you all know how I like to update on the full moon. Fun fact the June full moon is known in the states as the strawberry moon or the big leaf moon. Mmh, strawberry season.

* * *

Sirius Order chapter 1 Leaving for Good

"Are you really leaving? You're not coming back?"

Harry glanced over at his door as it opened from his spot on his bed as Dudley came in, a pensive look on his cousin's face. It was more thought than he had ever seen on the other boy.

"Glad to finally get rid of me Big D?" Harry asked using the nickname that Harry had heard Dudley's friends start to call him.

Dudley shrugged. "It's different. I know mum and dad are glad that you are leaving. But you've been here all my life. Can't really say that I'll miss you, but it will be different."

"Gee thanks Duds." Harry replied turning back on his back and rolling his eyes. Count on Dudley to act like he cares one second and then make such a blatant dismissal when talking to Harry all in one sentence.

Though, if Harry thought about it, it wasn't like they had ever gotten along before. Nor had that changed this summer. Dudley was still freaked out over what happened last summer and had glared at Harry as if daring him to do something to him before storming out of the house. The effect was kind of lost on multiple reasons, the main two being that Dudley had a hand covering his mouth and backside while he glared and the other reason being that Dudley, despite being put on numerous diets, did not seem to have lost much weight. The hands and his size, just made Dudley seem a bit comical while he glared and left the house.

For all Harry cared, he didn't see their relationship ever changing, even if he did stay and Dudley somehow managed to grow up. And now with less than a day left of his being here, Harry didn't see their relationship changing, and he really couldn't care. Not like Dudley's ever tried to be decent to Harry. No, Harry was just glad to get away from this house for good.

Soon enough Harry heard his door close again, he had barely noticed that Dudley was still there given how quiet the other boy had been. He sighed and looked towards the ceiling.

It had barely been two weeks since he had been back, but he couldn't wait to leave already. He had gotten a letter from Sirius and another from Amelia Bones saying that everything was filed and ready, all they needed was his Aunt and Uncle's signature and he was no longer their responsibility.

Then Harry could finally leave. He wouldn't have to see his horrid relatives ever again. Frankly as far as Harry was concerned it wasn't fast enough.

Sirius would be coming with Madame Bones with the papers in the morning. And then he was gone for good.

Harry was thankful to Madame Bones, she was being a big help in this whole situation, doing the paperwork right and promising to file it all away as soon as it was signed so the records were private. Very few people would know that Harry had even changed residents and guardians this summer. Hopefully this would be able to be kept quite from Dumbledore for quite a while and he wouldn't be able to interfere.

He sighed going back to thinking over Dudley's visit. It was odd for the other boy, normally by this time, Dudley had escaped the house and went to hang with his friends. Good for Harry, not so good for the other neighborhood kids.

Harry had come across Dudley and his gang the few times that he felt like stepping out of the house. Though he stayed inside for the most part keeping up an illusion that he was barely going outside this summer. Since Emma had said in one of her letters that Dumbledore would have a few of his people, whatever that meant, watching Harry to make sure he was safe, Harry hadn't wanted to set up a routine of him being outside and then for him to suddenly disappear.

He found it hilarious how his Aunt and Uncle refused to see what kind of person Dudley was becoming, if his cousin wasn't careful he could end up in serious trouble. Dudley and his friends were often out smoking and down by the roads and throwing rocks at passing cars. If they weren't doing that they was beating up some kid that managed to get on their wrong side.

He was glad he was leaving, he didn't know if Dudley would have tried something on him had he stayed. He still remembered the Harry hunting from when he was little. Harry did not want a repeat of that.

A little put out by this new train of thought he turns over in his bed and reaches under his pillow for the book he has stashed there. The one he had managed to hide before his uncle locked all his other things in the cupboard under the stairs.

Just because he was going to be gone in a few days does not apparently mean he gets to keep his stuff.

Fishing out a pen he opens his journal, the wonderful journal he treasures, because it is the paired journal that Draco got him for Christmas last year. Harry wonders if he had written anything new.

Harry smiles to see that there is a new message, Draco just checking in and saying hi for the morning. He grins and begins to write a response.

 _-Good morning. How are things going at your end?_

Harry waits for a while just staring at the open pages, he can't exactly expect Draco to be waiting by the journal all morning.

He lay his head down while he waited thinking about how crazy the last year had been, not that he was complaining, there had been some decent outcomes to everything.

Emma and her crazy life, coming out of nowhere, completely changing his life in a way he could hardly expect. But he loved her for it, she had become like a sister to him, and helped Sirius get free last summer.

Now thanks to her, he had a family waiting for him, Sirius, Remus, and their twins. Plus, Emma herself and Snape were now included in his little makeshift family.

Heck, even though Harry didn't want to admit it, Emma had even helped him get together with Draco. If it wasn't for her getting Draco and his mother involved then he would have never made up with Draco. If ever, it would have probably been years later, and that was not something Harry wanted to think about. He liked what he had now with Draco.

With the way things had been headed between the two before Emma got involved, his and Draco's interactions probably would have just kept getting more and more violent.

It was thanks to her that he got closer with Draco, and in an extended way, that he had made so many new friends last year.

He doubted without her prompting that he would have gotten as close as he had with Neville, though the two certainly would have gotten close after Ron had abandoned him last year. But along with Draco came Blaise, and he was an interesting person to get to know and just fit in with the group surprisingly.

Luna had been a pleasant surprise and was like a little sister that he just wanted to protect.

Fred and George had also gotten closer over the last few months which had been great.

Harry grinned when he noticed words appearing in the journal.

- _My father's friends are fucking arseholes. I swear Yaxley was fucking leering at me. The fucker is older than my father. The creep is careful not to look when my parents are watching, but I told my mother and she's livid. Why the hell can't he meet his creepy friends somewhere other than our house. I know some of them have nice enough manors._

 _-Well if I ever see him, I'll be sure to curse him for you. And let your mother know I love her, she is one of the most amazing witch's I've ever met, bar McGonagall._

 _-You are an_ _amazing_ _boyfriend. Yes, McGonagall is amazing, in a different way than my mother of course, but your head of house and godmother is respected for a reason. Even Slytherins don't want to get on her bad side. I swear, her and Severus are more respected in school than even Dumbledore._

Harry grinned at Draco's response. He wasn't exactly happy that some old friend of Draco's father was looking at his boyfriend, Harry was glad that so far Draco seemed okay. He was relieved that Narcissa was there watching out for him.

- _So, other than your father's Death Eater friends visiting, how is everything with you?_

 _-Boring, I miss the potions room. I've already finished my summer homework with how bored I've been. My father hasn't let me leave the manor either to visit Blaise or anyone. And the room I have hear to brew isn't nearly as good as the one Severus furnished for us at Hogwarts._

 _My mother has been giving father looks ever since I came home. She isn't happy with him at all. I heard them talking the other night how she doesn't want them in the manor, my father disagreed. I don't know how much more she is going to put up with this. She's planning something, but I think she's waiting to see how far it needs to get before we leave. She doesn't really want to leave father, they've grow comfortable over the years, but I know she won't endanger the two of us, so I guess we just have to wait and see._

 _-I don't like this Draco. If it gets too bad, don't wait, come to Grimmauld place as soon as you can._

 _-Thanks Harry. How about you tell me about you. What's the last day been like with your horrid relatives?_

 _-Dudley stopped by, it was weird. Started commenting how I was leaving, didn't really seem that upset about it._

 _-Good riddance, the faster you get away from them the better. They've never done a single good thing for you from what little you've told me. I wish that you would have been able to go straight to Sirius after school and didn't have to go back there. Have you heard any news from the others? It wouldn't be a good idea for me to send letters to them, and I've only got one letter from Blaise, bragging how he was in Brazil being hit on by a bunch of young wizards and witches there. I think he enjoys teasing others with his flirting and staying just out of reach._

Harry frowned. He hoped for Blaise's sake that he didn't act like that with Neville. Whatever was going on between the two of them was their business, but they had been dancing around each other the past year. If he hurt Neville, then Blaise would have plenty of people to answer to, including Draco who was starting to get along with Neville in the last few months.

 _-Just a few small letters from the others during the first few days, sorry forgot to tell you about them. Luna wrote and told me that she was going to be out of the country also for the summer with her father traveling to find some of their creatures._

 _-You mean the ones that may or may not exist?_

 _-Yes those, she told me of one that they were searching for, but I honestly don't even want to try and spell it out or have any idea what they are supposed to be._

 _-Did she say where they were going?_

 _-Nope, just said they would be around. Neville owl'd, said he was going to visit his parents within the next few days. Something he was looking forward to, especially after improving so much this year. He's got a ton to tell them._

 _The twins also wrote, said they were missing the potions room also. They promised though that what they would make they would send to Sev that way he could store them somewhere and their mum wouldn't get to them._

 _-I don't know why she doesn't support them. They may not have the traditional sense of the work in terms of their career outlook but at least they have one. And it's a decent one. I don't see them having any problem doing well in life. Molly Weasley may not be a traditional pureblood, but she raised her children like many of the traditional purebloods have, where the parents push them to get jobs in the ministry or in politics somehow. Even then, most parents at least take in their children's consideration for jobs, at least in this age. Weasley hasn't even done that, just expects that they go into the ministry, and gets into a stint when they don't._

Harry smiled at Draco's rant. It was good to see that he was getting along with and cared for the twins. They really needed all the confidence and support they could get with their joke shop. Mrs. Weasley's constant break down of their dreams was starting to wear on them. Harry was afraid one day they would snap.

Whenever Mrs. Weasley and the Twins got brought up in the same sentence, in conjunction with their shop, Draco could always be counted on to have some sort of rant about the issue.

 _-I'm sure they appreciate the sentiment Draco._

 _-They should, I don't give compliments out that easily to just anyone. Besides, I'm invested into this too now, of course I support this, I wouldn't if I didn't see promise in them._

 _-mmm, you deserve a good snog for that comment._

Harry raised a brow and laughed at the scribbles and ink streak that appeared on the page after his comment.

 _-Fuck you, Potter. You can't go around saying shit like that. Not when we can't just meet up. Now all I want to do is snog you._

Harry could practically hear the whine and pout in Draco's voice. He knew it was unfair to both of them to tease like that, when Draco was right, they were too far away from each other to do anything about it.

Harry was just glad they had the journals and were able to talk, complete radio silence would not have sat well with either Draco or Harry. It tended to make them both upset as they could see as having happened over the past year.

 _-Sorry_

 _-No, you're not you arse. But you're right, you do owe me a snog later for being so amazing and praising our friends._

 _-I love that they are your friends now too._

 _-Sap, alright, now tell me about yourself, or do you have anything else to say about the others?_

 _-Um, just Hermione, she wrote to me the first day back that her parents agreed to visit Krum in Bulgaria for the next month. They had already taken time off from their work and were planning to spend a month doing something since they didn't get to see her over Christmas. They had gone to France the summer before third year, and were thinking of going again, but agreed that Bulgaria would be an interesting change. They were excited to meet Krum to, apparently, Hermione had told them about him in a few letters over the past year._

 _-Yippy for Granger. She gets to spend the summer with her boyfriend._

 _-Hey, we at least go to school together. They won't see each other for who knows how long after this summer. I like Krum, I hope things work out for them._

 _-Yes, well I guess you're right. Better Krum than Weasley I suppose._

 _-I feel that it is in my best interest not to argue that at the moment._

 _-Good form, you're learning Harry._

Harry stared at his journal. He really knew how he wanted to respond to Draco, but he knew it wasn't the right time. For weeks now he's been wanting to tell Draco that he loves him, but he knew that it wouldn't go over well with Draco if this kind of declaration wasn't done in person.

While he was trying to figure out how he wanted to respond he noticed that Draco was writing something new.

 _-Sorry I have to go. Mother's come by and said I have to attend some early dinner tonight with her and father. I'm assuming that some of his associates are going to be here._

Harry frowned, they hadn't gotten to talk for very long.

 _-It's fine, go to your dinner. Miss you Dray._

 _-You too Harry. I…I'll talk to you later._

Harry sighed, tomorrow couldn't come fast enough.

* * *

"Boy when are they coming?"

Harry looked up at his Uncle who stood in the doorway to his room the next day. Finally it was the day that Sirius was coming to get him.

"They said they would be here by noon." Harry answered.

"Yes, you did mention that." Uncle Vernon said nodding his head looking a little excited to finally be rid of Harry.

Considering it was going on 11:30, Harry was really hoping his uncle would at least let him retrieve his things from under the stairs.

After breakfast this morning, his uncle had sent him to his room to make sure it was cleaned of all his things and put back into "Presentable Order" according to him. Which basically meant erasing all traces of Harry ever having been in the room.

Considering that this was the only room in the house, except for the cupboard under the stairs that held any traces of him. It really hadn't taken long for him to get everything in order in his room. The few clothes he had at the Dursley's and making sure that the loose floorboard was cleared out.

Now he was just waiting.

"Uncle Vernon, may I get my things from under the stairs?" Harry asked.

Vernon looked at him thinking. Finally to Harry's relief he nodded and moved down the stairs.

"You might as well. This godfather of yours, he planning on being on time, or is he going to be like those others that picked you up last year?" Uncle Vernon asked with a derisive sneer on his face as he opened the cupboard door under the stairs and stepping back so Harry could grab all his things.

"He'll be on time." Harry replied reaching in and grabbing his things. Not much, mainly his trunk and a few loose things. Harry was thankful for shrinking charms, having accumulated a few more things over the past year, all his things wouldn't have fit in his trunk otherwise. As it stands, he knew that he had quite a bit more waiting for him at Sirius' place. That new wardrobe he had gotten last summer was waiting for him in his room at Grimmauld place. And wasn't that a thought, a room all to himself. One that wasn't a cast off.

Dragging his trunk out, Harry placed it by the stairs and waited sitting down in the hallway. His uncle leaving for the sitting room where Aunt Petunia was waiting. Dudley wasn't even here this afternoon. Having learned his lesson from previous visits by random people coming for Harry, Dudley had chosen to stay out of the house for the day.

Not even a goodbye, seems like that small talk he got yesterday was all he was getting.

It was only a little while later that Harry heard a knock on the door. Looking at the clock on the wall he saw that it was exactly noon on the dot.

With a smile he jumped up ready to open the door. Aunt Petunia came into the hallway and shot him a look. Backing down he stepped aside and let her open the door.

"You're hear are you then?" She asked with a sour expression as she greeted Sirius, who Harry could briefly see from around her.

"Lovely to see you Tuny." Sirius greeted. Harry was glad to see that Sirius wasn't wearing any flashily robes, just jeans and a leather jacket.

"Who's this?" she asked noticing the other person accompanying Sirius.

"He's brought another one of them?" Vernon asked with a sneer of distaste entering the hallway.

"Hello, Mr. and Mrs. Dursley, I am Amelia Bones, head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement under the British Ministry of Magic." Madame Bones greeted stepping forward, she was in a modest suit that blended in just fine in the muggle neighborhood.

Harry watched as his aunt and uncle stepped back and allowed the two in with wary faces. They didn't want the strange wizards lingering on their doorstep.

"What's this about? Has the boy done something?" Uncle Vernon asked sounding too cheerful at the thought of Harry in trouble.

"No, this is just a formality. I've taken over the case of his reassignment in residence due to his high profile nature in the wizarding world. His movement is all hushed up and very private. Few know that the exchange is taking place." Madame Bones answered.

"High profile?" Uncle Vernon asked confused and unable to help himself.

"Yeah, I've been targeted by numerous persons trying to kill me over the last few years." Harry replied with a smile. "The most recent is the psychotic murder who killed my parents."

"I thought he died that night." Petunia said with a frown looking at Harry.

"So, did everyone else. Turns out he wasn't completely, just vanished. Came back a few weeks ago." Harry replied with a shrug.

"And you think he'll come after the boy here?" Vernon said with a frown.

"It's always possible. However his address here is a secured record. Very few people have access to the information. Thus my involvement, his new location is equally secured." Amelia Bones added before pulling out some papers. "Now, all we need you to do is sign here that you hand over guardianship of Harry Potter to Sirius Black, his godfather, and a few more signatures to finish the paperwork and we should be all finished."

"That's it, just sign our names and he's gone?" Vernon asked.

Amelia Bones nodded and produced a packet of papers from her suit and held them out.

"Just the basics, you'll be given a copy to do with as you want, and Lord Black here will also have a copy. The last copy will be filed in the ministry of magic's archives. Just sign the three copies here, here, and here." Amelia said pointing at each of the spots.

"Lord?" Petunia questioned raising a brow and looking pinched at Sirius.

"Oh yes, our community's foundation is quite old. We have families that go back hundreds of years. Over time they build up and the oldest have quite the fortunes amassed. We've established our own system of nobility I guess you could say, Lords and the like for the oldest of us." Sirius said with a shrug showing off some.

Harry caught him smirking. Harry had seen him watching his uncle and aunt waiting for them to finish signing before elaborating and showing off.

The remark seemed to have some impact as his aunt and uncle paled but made no comment. It wasn't like they could do anything or profit from this news. Not with the way they've treated Harry all these years.

"Well, looks like everything is all in order then." Amelia Bones announced handing each copy to the appropriate person and tucking her copy back into her suit. "We really must be going now, have everything Harry?"

"Yes ma'am." Harry replied jumping up and gesturing to his trunk. She and Sirius both frowned when they saw how little Harry had.

Sirius shot a glare towards the bottom of the stairs, no doubt thinking of the cupboard. Harry shook his head, begging his godfather not to make an issue of it. It was past and all Harry wanted to do was leave, leave this part of his life behind him. Seeing this Sirius nodding reluctantly and pull out his wand.

Ignoring the sudden shriek of Petunia and Vernon, he pointed it at Harry's things and shrunk his trunk, before picking up Hedwig's cage and doing the same to it, his owl was out hunting and Harry had told her to look for him at Grimmauld place.

"All right, let's get going, I don't need to be here longer than I have to." Sirius replied haughtily and turning to make out the door.

Amelia Bones tsk'd and followed holding the door open for Harry.

"Well, bye then." Harry said with a cheery wave to his aunt and uncle's surprise as he dashed out the door.

He was finally leaving for good.


	2. A Costly Mistake

A/N: alright here's the new chapter. It's our full moon update. For July, the full moon is known in North America as the full buck moon for when the buck deer start to grow their antlers or as the thunder moon for the large thunder storms that appear during the summer months.

It's been hard to write recently because I don't have internet at my house at the moment, work, and family in general get in the way. But I wasn't about to leave you guys without a chapter and made sure I had this ready.

Hope everyone enjoys the chapter!

* * *

Chapter 2 A costly mistake

"Hello, anyone there?"

"Emma! Thank Merlin!" Harry exclaimed rushing into the room and seeing his pseudo sister stepping out of the fireplace. "You've got to get me out of here, I can't take another hour of this!"

Emma giggled causing Harry to glare at here.

"You think this is funny!"

"Yes, yes I do." Emma replied smiling at the frantic and put out expression on Harry's face.

"Ah, Emma, come to collect Harry already?" Augusta asked followed by Neville who was silently laughing at Harry.

'Traitor,' Harry thought glaring at his friend.

"How were lessons today?" Emma asked causing Harry to groan.

Augusta smiled and starting talking and going over what they had done for the day.

Not even a few days after reaching his new home, his "summer homework" had started. It entitled spending a few hours a day at Neville's and learning from his grandmother. Augusta was spending her time teaching Harry all the little things she thought he should have learned had he grown up in a proper pureblood household.

This included etiquette training, more dancing lessons, the proper way to eat, and all the different styles of meals that could be had at a pureblood gathering. As well as making sure he knew the history of wizarding society in Britian and all the pureblood families that made up their particular section of wizarding society.

It was a lot of information to take in. And while he was grateful for this chance, it was information overload. Barely a pause in the last few weeks, they had continued like this all the way past his birthday, and it was now the first week of August.

For his birthday, Harry had managed an escape of lessons and had enjoyed a nice trip to France with the family where he got to spend time with Emma, Sirius, and the others as just a family. Sirius had taken him around the small wizarding market in the small village they were nearby, and he had a great time.

They had only just gotten back, and Harry was missing the reprieve the trip to France had given him.

The only downside to his birthday was that he had not gotten to spend time with Draco. But he had received the other's present, a lovely griffin figure that he had found while out on the rare chance that his father let him out. While shopping with Narcissa he had found the griffin and it remined him of Harry too much to pass up. Harry had loved the gift.

* * *

Today Augusta had covered how magic was saturated in the very foundations of wizarding society and how the community has evolved over time. Harry had been surprised to learn that while it seemed a little medieval to him and many Muggleborns, it was quite the opposite, and wizarding culture was quite more advanced than it had been a few hundred years ago.

It was only so noticeable because muggles and wizards had advanced differently over time and taking different paths.

Emma and Augusta's light talking was interrupted however by the sudden appearance of an owl flying through the window and depositing a letter at Harry's feet.

Shocked the group looked at the letter.

"That has the ministry seal on it." Neville commented as Harry bent down and picked up the letter turning it over and inspecting it.

Not liking this, Harry nearly yelped as the letter rose up from his hands a voice emanated from it, much like that time he had gotten a letter from the Ministry in second year. He had a bad feeling about this.

- _Dear Mr. Potter,_

 _It has come to our intelligence that on this evening, at 23 minutes past five this evening, you performed the Patronus charm in a muggle inhabited area, and in the presence of a muggle._

 _With the severity of this breach in the decree for the reasonable restriction of underage sorcery, and the status of secrecy endangering our society, the resulting action has led to your expulsion from Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry._

 _Ministry representatives will be calling at your place of residence shortly to destroy your wand._

 _Accordingly, since you have already received an official warning previously in offense of section 13 of the International Confederation of Warlocks' statute of secrecy, you will be required to attend a disciplinary hearing at the ministry of magic at 9 am on the 8_ _th_ _of August to discuss further action regarding these events and your continued involvement in the wizarding community._

 _Hoping you are well,_

 _Yours sincerely,_

 _Malfalda Hopkirk_

 _Improper Use of Magic Office_

 _Ministry of Magic-_

"WHAT!" Harry yelled his feet falling out from under him as he slid to the floor. This can't be happening. None of it was true. Harry looked lost at everyone in the room.

Augusta had a frown on her face, and Neville was looking back at Harry lost. The kicker was Emma's face, which had gone extremely pale.

"Why would they say Harry did that, he lives nowhere near his old relatives, and he's been here all day." Neville asked in concern.

"Well, they don't just monitor underage wizard's wands, if a child is Muggleborn, the Ministry will also monitor a muggle area that the reported child is living in. That way they are able to catch any accidental magic that may occur." Augusta explained to the two boys.

"Shit…Shit, shit, shit." Emma said pacing the room. "This wasn't supposed to happen. Not with you gone. That possibility was supposed to be removed."

"Emma, what's happened?" Harry asked concerned.

Wide-eyed she spun and grabbed Harry's arm.

"No time, none at all. I don't know if it's too late now. Who knows what's happened this time." Giving Augusta an apologetic look, she dragged Harry towards the fireplace. "We have to go, no time I'm afraid."

With that, Emma called out for Grimmauld Place and they disappeared into the flames.

* * *

"What's going on?!" Harry demanded as they were spit out of the flames. "where's Sirius?"

"He and Remus took the twins to Mungo's for a check-up. They weren't feeling well." Emma replied rushing Harry through the library and out the front door.

"Emma!" Harry yelled yanking his hand out of her grip and stopping at the side of the road.

"I'll explain on the Knight Bus." Emma replied thrusting her wand arm out.

"The Knight—" Harry was cut off by the sound of screeching tires as the Knight Bus ground to a halt next to them.

"Where—"

"Privet Drive, Little Whinging, Surrey, and fast." Emma snapped at Stan storming onto the bus and throwing some coins at him.

"Miss this is—"

"Keep the change, just get us there fast." Emma demanded glaring at Stan before drifting back to the back of the bus.

"Explain, please." Harry pleaded worried about what was going on, the Ministry letter clutched tight in his hand still.

"Before," Emma began letting Harry know that what she was about to tell him had happened in the past she had originally known from the books she had read. The past that she had changed by coming here. "Before, none of this summer happened. Sirius was never pardoned, so you never went to live with him. After Moldy Shorts came back you were sent back to the Dursley's and cut off."

"Cut off? What do you mean?" Harry asked worried.

"Have you wondered why Ron hasn't contacted you at all this summer? Or why the Twins send their greetings in their letters to Sirius?" Emma asked giving Harry a serious look. "Dumbledore had his concerns, that even then didn't make a whole lot of sense to me, but he didn't want you to worry about what was going on, so he asked your friends to not contact you during the summer."

"But what good would that do? It's not like I would have been able to do anything. Completely cut off like that, I would have exploded once I saw the others, especially after the graveyard incident." Harry said aghast.

"He was worried about your scar." Emma told him.

"My scar?"

"The connection you have with it to Moldy Shorts. He was worried that he would find something out through it." Emma replied.

"This is one of those things you've been waiting to tell us, isn't it?" Harry questioned.

"Yes, a bit."

"Does this also have to do with the horcrux's?" Harry asked quietly in a worried voice. This had been something he would think about sometimes. He knew that there was more to her information on Horcrux's than what she was telling them.

"Observant, we'll take care of that issue in a few days. But, yes it does. It's nothing to be concerned about though, I've got something worked out with the goblins." Emma replied tensely.

"If you say so." Harry replied. "But what about right now? What's going on? Why would anyone cast a Patronus charm in Surrey?"

"Well, besides the less comenly known fact that you can send messages with a Patronus. There is the slight issue of dementors being in the area." Emma replied.

"What?!" Harry hissed. Why would dementors be in a muggle neighborhood?

"Let's just say that someone sent them there." Emma said quietly noticing that despite them sitting in the back of the bus, the few patrons the bus did have were giving them curious glances. At least they were at the front and would not be able to hear them. Still she made sure to talk quietly.

"But, why?"

"For you." Emma replied. Harry looked at her shocked. "You've noticed the ludicrous articles running in the Prophet. How they are saying you and Dumbledore are crazy for claiming that Moldy is back."

"But I haven't even made any comments since the tournament. I don't understand why they keep bringing my name up." Harry complained. It's not like he went out in public all that much.

"And yet Dumbledore and Fudge both are still bringing your name up. Dumbledore citing you as his source of information for Moldy coming back, and Fudge trying to discredit the two of you anyway he can." Emma told Harry.

"But why?" Harry questioned not understanding why Fudge was fighting so hard against this. Even if he didn't want to believe Harry was right, the things being said were still a bit harsh.

"He's afraid. Not only of what it would mean if Moldy really was back, but also of a loss of power. In a part of his mind, he is afraid that Dumbledore is after the ministry and his power, and is using you to gain it."

"That's stupid. If Dumbledore wanted to be minister he would be. This is completely different, he's just trying to tell the truth." Harry mumbled. While he might not be the biggest fan of the headmaster, the way Fudge was going was a bit far.

"Still that's the way things are going, Fudge already knows all this. It's why he's scared." Emma said with a shrug.

"Your stops here." Stan called out gaining their attention.

Filled with trepidation, Emma and Harry made their way off the Knight Bus.

"So, what do you think happened?" Harry asked as they walked down the street.

"Anything could have happened. When you were here, you were with Dudley when the dementors came. I'm worried about what might have happened and who cast the Patronus." Emma replied with a frown.

* * *

"Harry! There you are!" Startled the two spun around pausing their hurried walk down the street to see Mrs. Figg hurrying towards them. Emma stayed tense with a hand near her wand holster. She could see that Harry had a hand hovering near his also.

"What a day to go out. Especially when you've been so good about staying inside all summer." Mrs. Figg mumbled.

"Ms. Figg, what's happened?" Harry asked hoping to get an answer out of her. He did remember what he had learned a few weeks earlier, that Ms. Figg was actually a squib.

"Oh no, not out here. We must get you inside before something else happens." Mrs. Figg urged ushering them towards number four.

"But what's happened?" Harry demanded exasperated.

"That Mundungus, I'll gut him once Dumbledore is finished with him. Here you go."

"But Mrs. Figg, who's Mundungus? And What's happened? I got a letter from the ministry earlier saying a Patronus charm had been cast in the area." Harry said quickly as she pushed them towards the door.

"Ohh dear, you weren't supposed to know." Mrs. Figg said twisting her handbag in her hands. "Ohh, Mundungus was supposed to be watching you today, Dumbledore's orders. Normally it's pretty quiet, just watch the house. You're so good about not going out much."

"But, oh that vile man. Left to Knockturn earlier in the day. When he came back he heard your cousin talking about you being out. Followed him he did, trying to see where you were. I felt them… oh yes I felt them…they came out of nowhere…the dementors they did."

"Dementors?" Emma asked worriedly sharing a nervous glance with Harry.

"Yes, they came, and just as Mundungus was getting back too. He was too late though. Your cousin and another little boy that was with him, the Polkiss boy I think, the dementors got them. They came for Dung when he showed up, he tried to shield himself, cast a Patronus, but was unable to make a very good one. He disapperated on the spot, oh I do hope Dumbledore sends someone to take care of this mess."

Harry and Emma stared at Mrs. Figg in horror. This was terrible, worse than the two of them could have imagined happening.

"Where are they?" Emma asked hesitantly.

"Oh, it's a mess, I had to have the neighbors help bring the boys home. They had passed out after getting kissed so it only looked like they were unconscious, but I have no idea what to say to the police." Mrs. Figg complained.

With that she knocked on the door and hurried off, leaving Harry and Emma standing on the steps at a loss with what to do.

"What is it, what do you want?" a harsh voiced demanded opening the door.

Shocked they stared at a tense looking Vernon Dursley. He glared back at them.

"What do you want. I thought you were never coming back." He hissed at them.

"Sorry, something came up. Best not talk about this on your doorstep." Emma replied in a low voice. "We can explain what happened to Dudley, it's not good, but it's better than not knowing."

"You know what happened to him? Why he won't wake up?" Petunia asked from behind Vernon having come to see who was at the door.

"We do." Emma nodded morosely.

Nodding her head Petunia motioned for Vernon to let them in. Vernon stepped back with an angry expression on his face.

Petunia lead them into the living room where Dudley could be seen lying on the couch, or what was left of him. Only the rise and fall of his chest indicated that the body was still alive, though there was no response to otherwise indicate life.

"So, what's happened to Dudley?" Vernon demanded.

Harry saw that Emma was about to answer when an owl flew into the room and deposited a letter at his feet.

He looked at it uneasily before picking it up.

"I won't have bloody owls in my house!" Vernon shouted, Petunia looking pale next to him.

Harry was just glad that this letter didn't seem to be from the ministry. An alarming thought popped into Harry's head as he thought about the ministry letter.

"Emma, didn't the ministry say they were coming here for my wand?" Harry asked fearful.

"WHAT DID YOU DO BOY!"

"No, don't worry about that. Now that Dumbledore knows where you are, things will be fine. As much as I rather stay away from the meddling old fool, sometimes he can be useful. As soon as Mundungus left, I am sure Dumbledore was alerted, as well as the notice from the ministry. You can be sure that he is working on something right now." Emma replied soothing Harry's fears.

"Are you sure?" Harry asked worried.

"DO NOT IGNORE ME BOY! WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?!"

"Oh yes, just check that letter. You might have more information there." Emma replied with a shrug.

"YOU TWO WILL TELL ME WHAT HAPPENED TO MY SON THIS INSTANT!" Vernon yelled angrily advancing on them.

Emma whirled around and pulled out here wand leveling it at the angry man. He stopped mid rant and eyed the wand fearfully.

"If you would cease your idiotic blubbering we would be happy to explain what has happened." Emma replied crossly.

While the two argued, Harry opened the new letter. The message looked like it had been written in great haste, as there were multiple ink spots blotting the page.

- _Harry_

 _We've just gotten word that you are back at your Aunt and Uncle's place. Dumbledore is at the ministry trying to sort this out. Do not leave. DO NOT DO ANY MAGIC. DO NOT GIVE UP YOUR WAND IF REPRESENTATVIES COME FOR IT._

 _Arthur Weasley-_

"It was Mr. Weasley. He said Dumbledore was at the ministry trying to fix this mess. Do you think he will be able to fix this mess?" Harry asked Emma.

"Oh, yes, of course he will. At least most things. You'll probably still need to have a trial because a lot of people in the ministry are idiots, and of course with what I said about Fudge earlier, anything to discredit you or Dumbledore." Emma replied.

"What's going on? Does what happened with Dudders have to do with your lot? Is that why you are here?" Petunia asked with a frown.

"Earlier this afternoon, in the alley the two boys were discovered in, there was an attack on them. Only it wasn't by anything normal." Emma explained to the Dursley's.

"You mean it was one of your lot!" Vernon exclaimed harshly glaring at them. "I knew there was something unnatural about this! Fix my son!"

"I'm sorry Mr. Dursley, but there is nothing I can do for your son." Emma replied, pausing while the two exclaimed in outrage. "Not because I don't want to or am not qualified to. But for the simple reason that this was not done by a human, even a magical human."

"What do you mean?" Petunia asked talking over the spluttering Vernon.

"This was done by a magical creature. And not just any creature, but by a Dementor." Emma said shocking the room.

Vernon of course had no idea what she was talking about and began to immediately scream at her to make sense. Harry was shocked that she would just name what happened as if expecting them to understand what she said. His uncle obviously didn't. But the second part that shocked him was his aunt's shocked expression. Did she understand what Emma had just said?

"WHAT THE RUDDY HELL IS A DEMENTORRY THINGY!" Vernon exclaimed.

"They guard the wizarding prison, Azkaban." Petunia said softly a slight tremble in her voice.

There were a few seconds of ringing silence as the room processed that it was her that spoke and not Emma or Harry.

Harry couldn't believe it, how did his Aunt even know this? She hated anything magical. His Uncle was goggling at her, unable to believe what he was hearing.

"H-How?" Harry asked haltingly.

"I heard that awful boy telling her about them all those years ago." Petunia said softly.

"Yes, Severus did, didn't he," Emma commented.

For a moment Harry had thought Aunt Petunia had been talking about his father, but then remembered that Snape had been friends with his mom growing up. That one time last summer that Snape had dropped him off, he had even gone and talked with his aunt, she had instantly recognized him then.

"So, these things? They're real? What do they do?" Vernon asked looking between the three of them.

However, before anyone could answer him, a second owl flew into the room.

"NOT ANOTHER BLOODY OWL!"

Before he could continue his rant, the letter rose off the ground and unfurled itself. Harry's heart sunk when he realized this letter was from the ministry again. And like the last one, this one looked like it was going to give its message out loud.

- _Dear Mr. Potter,_

 _In regards to our letter approximately one half hour ago, the Ministry of Magic has reconsidered its decision to destroy your wand. You may retain said wand until August 8_ _th_ _on your disciplinary hearing which will take place at 9am._

 _Following a decision with the Headmaster of Hogwarts with the Minster, the terms of your expulsion will be rewed and decided then. As of this time, you should consider yourself under suspension for your previous actions._

 _With best wishes,_

 _Yours sincerely,_

 _Mafalda Hopkirk_

 _Improper use of Magic Office_

 _Ministry of Magic-_

"What's all that mean? You were expelled? For what?" Vernon said with barely concealed glee.

"Because I was registered as living here, any magic in the area is monitored sense there are non-magical people living in the area. When the dementors attacked Dudley and Piers, there was a wizard nearby who tried to help. Unfortunately, it seems that he was not quick enough, they had already finished attacking the other two and were now headed for him." Harry explained to the quiet room, Emma letting him explain. "He performed a spell to ward them off, but it didn't work and he left in panic. Mrs. Figg from down the street apparently is a squib, a magical person with no magic, and she saw the whole thing. She helped bring Dudley home by getting someone."

"She explained this to me and Emma when we showed up. I got a letter earlier like this one saying I was going to get expelled for what just happened even thought I wasn't here. We came to see what happened." Harry said finishing.

"Fine then, so you don't get to get expelled." Vernon spat. "But explain what's happened to Dudley. What did those Dementy-whattisits do when they attacked him?"

"They suck all the happiness out of a person, until there's nothing left but all the pain and sorrow in their life." Emma said speaking in a soft voice. "When they come, it gets all cold and you feel like you'll never be happy again. But if they get to close, if they kiss you—"

"Kiss you?!" Vernon exclaimed eyes popping slightly. " _Kiss_ you?"

"It's what they call it when they suck you soul out of your mouth." Harry supplied.

Aunt Petunia gave a soft scream and fell to Dudley's side clutching his unresponsive hand tightly. Harry gazed sadly at the sight, while he had never gotten along with his relatives and especially Dudley. He would have never wished this fate upon anyone.

"Is…is that what's happened to my baby boy?" Petunia said softly gazing at Dudley.

With a sad look, Emma nodded her head. "We're so sorry. I never would have wished this on anyone."

"Why didn't he fight them off?" Vernon demanded. It wasn't like Dudley didn't have experience fighting.

"You can't fight them. Not only because non-magical people can't see them, but the only defense against them is the Patronus charm. Without it, there is little chance of living past the encounter." Harry replied gazing at his relatives.

Vernon was still in slight denial and was finding it easier to cope by his continued questioning. Petunia however, was sitting on the floor cradling Dudley's hand and crying softly.

"Why would these things come here?" Vernon demanded.

"I don't know for sure. But I think they came here after me." Harry admitted.

"Why would they do that?" Vernon demanded.

"Well with the psychotic murder who killed by parents back, as well as who knows what that wants to do me in you can take your pick." Harry said tensely. "It could be anything, somehow someone sent them here on purpose to try and find me and do to me like they did Dudley. I am sorry that this happened but I can't do anything about it."

"Then get out. And take your freakishness with you. I thought it was all done when you left now look at Dudley! He's no better than a vegetable now!" Vernon yelled.

Expression closing off Harry nodded, all prepared to walk out the door.

"We can't just leave. They'll send people after Harry, it'll be a bigger fuss if he's not here when they come to collect him." Emma said suddenly.

"What do you mean?" Harry asked turning to look at Emma.

"Dumbledore will be sending some of his Order to come get you after this. It isn't 'safe' for you to stay here anymore." Emma replied.

"Why can't you go back to wherever it is that you live now?" Petunia asked quietly.

"Dumbledore isn't aware of the change in address. I like to one-up him and he's messed with enough that I didn't care to fill him in." Emma replied.

"I don't care—NO MORE OWLS!" Vernon screamed as yet another owl flew in.

Harry watched as this one surprisingly didn't head to him but his Aunt. The red envelope, and that was surprising, landed straight at her feet.

"Open it now. It will be like the letter from the ministry anyways, only this time it will yell at you." Harry said quickly.

Aunt Petunia looked panicked at the letter and froze when it started to smoke. She screamed when the letter lifted in the air and screamed, four words before dropping in a smoldering mess.

"REMEMBER MY LAST, PETUNIA."

Pale she looked towards Harry. "He stays, at least until they come get him. Just don't come back, please, I want this gone from my life."

Harry nodded not sure what to say.

"Thank you. if I could, I suggest you not stay here. Go visit Marge or someone. Deal with Dudley and decide what you want to do. He won't wake up, either sustain the body in a hospital or… regardless, we would be willing to help with any expenses. Just let us know, send the bills or a letter to this address and we'll get it." Emma told his Aunt and Uncle who just nodded in understanding.

She motioned to the hall and Harry followed her out, going upstairs to his old bedroom. Entering he thought it looked really small and spare compared to what he now had at Grimmauld. Now they just had to wait.


	3. Harry's Guard

A/N: So, I'm back. Writing during the summer is extremely hard for me, what with working, and watching a four-year-old, leaves little time to write. But somehow, I have managed to get this chapter out. No fear I am not abandoning my lovely readers.

Fun fact, the full moon this month is called the sturgeon full moon for the fish found in the great lakes here in the United States, other names for August's full moon include the corn, fruit, or grain moon for when many of these crops become ripe.

And this is big, when looking for info on the full moon this month I saw that there is going to be a total solar eclipse also this month. For those of you interested it will be during the new moon on the 21st, visible in the United States (sorry for those of you who don't live in the States). If you want more information about its path or just about solar eclipses in general, look it up, it was interesting to find out.

Now, back to our story…

* * *

Chapter 3 Harry's Guard

"How long do you think it will be before they actually send someone to come get me?" Harry asked Emma from his spot laying on the bed.

Emma glanced over at him from her spot further down the bed where she was looking out the window.

"Oh, not too long. Anywhere to a day to five."

"Really, that's your definition of not too long?" Harry asked raising a brow.

It was already midafternoon the next day, and the two of them had just been sitting waiting their time.

His Aunt had come by a few times to leave some food for them, never staying long to talk. Just a bit before, Vernon had come up to the room to inform them that they were leaving for Marge's and taking Dudley with them.

They were locked up when they left and told to never come back.

Harry wished that none of this had happened to his relatives. To have a son taken away like that, even being his cousin whom he had never gotten along with, it was still hard to process. He couldn't believe that this had happened.

It was the second night that they were there that things changed.

Harry had fallen asleep after a while before he was suddenly jolted awake.

"Whah?" he asked blearily looking around in confusion and sitting up.

"Shh. Everything's alright." Emma said quietly from the other end of the bed looking intently at the door.

"Did you get any sleep?" Harry asked looking out the window and seeing that it was already dark outside. He rubbed his eyes and put his glasses on.

"A bit. Not important right now. There's people downstairs." Emma said.

"Someone breaking in to steal Aunt Petunia's china?" Harry joked but was cut off by what sounded like a crash in the kitchen.

"Hope they weren't too expensive." Emma commented getting up and picking up the few items they had with them, which really was just their jackets that they had worn the day before.

"Do you know who's down there?" Harry asked getting up and slipping his trainers on.

"Our escort most likely." Emma replied lightly, but Harry noticed that she still fingered her wand slightly in her hand.

Harry supposed that she was right. It was unlikely that anyone trying to break-in would make that much noise. Whoever it was downstairs was externally clumsy Harry thought as there was another crash in the kitchen as someone moved about. He could hear other voices join in as the people moved about.

Doubting that Harry would know anyone that Dumbledore might send to get him, he took his wand out and held it loosely at his side just in case.

They heard a click as his door was unlocked. Glancing at Emma, Harry crept towards the door and slowly opened it. The dark hallway making it hard to see anything. Compared to before, all was now quiet. Hesitating, he glanced back at Emma, reassured that she was right behind him. At her nod, he crept out onto the upstairs landing towards the stairs.

Harry started as he glanced down at the hallway bellow, his heart beating frantically. Illuminated in the streetlight from the window, stood seven or eight people, wands lit lightly and all staring at him.

"Good to see you cautious, but lower that before you poke someone's eye out." A voice growled out.

"Moody?" Harry asked incredulously recognizing the voice. He kept his wand in front of him however, still tense from the unexpectedness of this visit.

Although Harry supposed that he was also tense, because the previous Moody he had known hadn't really been Moody at all, but a crazy Death Eater in disguise that was working to bring Voldemort back and posing as a crazy professor.

The man below him, Harry didn't really know, having been locked in a trunk all school year and never really having the chance to teach. He didn't know how he felt about having the man in front of him.

"Why do we still have it so dark." An unfamiliar woman's voice asked before making her wand glow brighter. "Wotcher Harry. Aww shit, it's you." the woman complained catching sight of Emma behind Harry.

Emma sniggered.

With the brighter light, Harry was now able to make out more of who had come to get him.

With bright purple hair, the young woman who had spoken looked like the youngest in the group. With her spiky hair, heart-shaped face, and twinkling eyes, Harry was reminded of a purple-haired cross between Dumbledore and the Twins.

There was slight recognition when he gazed at her, but he was unable to place who she was.

"Hey Nymphadora, how's it going?" Emma asked leaning over the railing.

The woman snarled at Emma.

"Don't call me Nymphadora!"

"Right." Emma snorted and began descending the stairs.

Harry remembered where he had seen the woman before. The day of Sirius' trial she had been the Auror to check in their wands. Though she had pink hair at the time.

"He looks exactly like James." A bald black wizard commented from the back of the group. With a slow deep voice and a single gold hoop in his ear, the man made a striking picture. Add the, what Harry thought were traditional African wizarding robes, the man really stood out.

"The eyes though, Lily's eyes." A silver-haired wizard commented in a wheezing voice.

"Are we sure its him though? We don't want to bring back some Death Eater impersonating him." Moody growled.

Harry blinked stupefied that they would question that he wasn't him. Moody with his long-grizzled hair and chunk missing from his nose, looked suspiciously at him as he and Emma reached the bottom of the stairs. He took a step forward, his wooden leg making a large clunk on the floor as he looked at them, his magical eye focused intently on Harry.

"Did anyone bring Veritaserum? We could ask him something only the real Potter would know."

Bristling Harry looked at Moody. "You spent the majority of last year trapped in your own trunk after being taken out in your own home by Barty Crouch Jr. and Peter Pettigrew. It has seven layers and when you were found you were shivering in your underpants with large chunks of your hair missing. Barty Crouch Jr. who impersonated you, and apparently did a well enough job that Dumbledore didn't question him too much, was killed by a dementor sucking out his soul because the Minister was afraid of a restrained Death Eater without a wand."

Emma laughed beside him at the heavy scorn laced into Harry's words. His barbs were quite harsh after all the time spent with Draco.

Harry watched impassively as Moody growled at him.

"You're lucky that we're here on behalf of Dumbledore and not the minister. There are a few Aurors in this group after all." A square-jawed wizard with thick straw-colored hair told Harry.

Harry shrugged not caring as the group moved towards the kitchen.

"So where are we going?" Harry asked.

"We're taking you to headquarters, and mind you, that's you only, not your little friend." Moody said with a sneer.

"Aww, that's too bad." Emma said sarcastically rolling her eyes. "Because Harry doesn't go anywhere without me."

"And who exactly are you?" the Black wizard asked curious, but Harry caught the hint of authority in his voice. If he made a guess, he would assume that this man was also an Auror.

"Emma Lance, Ward of the House of Black, and Harry's honorary sister." Emma replied placing a hand on her hip and doing her best to look haughty. Harry thought she pulled it off well enough. She reminded him of Narcissa a bit in her act, with a flare of Sirius' dramatics.

"And what were you doing here?" Moody asked suspiciously.

"Visiting with Harry. I came early and we went out for a walk around town. When we got back we found the mess that you lot we're assuming let happen." Emma replied.

"It's unfortunate what happened to the cousin, but we have no control over Mundungus Fletcher." Another woman in the group replied.

"And yet it was someone's bright idea to have him watching Harry when he leaves at the drop of a hat and can't even produce a proper patronus charm." Emma said with a snort.

"That's neither here nor there. None of us oversee the rotation. Let us get back on task, getting Harry out of here. Since you are here, and we can't just leave you here, you can come with us. Sirius hasn't accepted coming back into the Order, so he might as well know where Harry is being moved. You can go back home later." The Black wizard replied to Emma. Harry really wished that someone would do some introductions, he felt uncomfortable having nothing to address the man with.

"Shacklebolt." Moody warned.

"No, she is here, let her come, I see no harm in it. And before you protest, I did check her over, no enchantments or glamor's on her." Shacklebolt argued shooting Moody's protests down before turning to Harry. "I suppose introductions would be appreciated?"

"Yes please." Harry replied with a grateful smile.

"You know Alastor Moody of course." Shacklebolt said pointing towards Moody. "Nymphadora— "

"Don't call me Nymphadora!"

"Who prefers to go by her surname Tonks."

"Oh, Aunt Andromeda's daughter. Sirius is a bit upset that she hasn't contacted him much." Harry said glancing at Tonks who shrugged.

"Not my problem, she refuses to let me see Sirius. Don't know what she's hung up about, then again, there's also the problem that he hasn't shared where he's staying yet."

"It's under Fidelius, she actually has to come out and met him if she wants that." Emma said with a shrug.

"My name is Kingsley Shacklebolt." The man said continuing in his introductions. "This is Elphias Doge." The Wizard with the wheezy voice. "Dedalus Diggle— "

"We've met before." Diggle said excitably dropping his hat. Harry wished he could remember when that was.

"—Emmeline Vance— "the witch who had commented about Mundungus to Emma. "—and Sturgis Podmore— "the square-jawed wizard who had spoken earlier. "—and lastly Hestia Jones." Shacklebolt said gesturing to a pink-cheeked, black-haired witch that waved from next to the toaster.

Harry nodded as each person was introduced, a bit surprised that so many had come to get him.

"We're are just waiting for the signal to tell us it's safe to leave, then we'll be on our way to headquarters." Shacklebolt told Harry and Emma.

"Headquarters for what? Where are we going, the Burrow?"

"No, too widely known. This place is more secure." Moody announced gruffly.

"Took a while to set up." Shacklebolt added. "As for the Headquarters— "

"Not here!" Moody hissed. "It's not secure enough."

Harry huffed at being kept out of the loop and went to stand by the window turning away from the others. The comforting presence of Emma right behind him.

"Damn it." Moody snarled suddenly. "It keeps sticking!"

A sudden nasty squelching sound drew Harry's reluctant eyes towards Moody, he had just about everyone watching him. Popping out his magical eye he glared with his remaining eye at it.

"Someone get me a glass." He demanded.

Sighing, Nymphadora walked over to the kitchen cabinets looking for a glass and filled it with water. She handed it to Moody and Harry watched as he dropped the magical eye into the glass where it swirled around whizzing around and staring at them all.

"I want complete viability on the way back. No surprises." Moody grumbled.

"No one has said yet where were going." Harry said. "And how are we getting there?"

"Not safe yet to say." Shacklebolt replied. "However, as for how we're going, we're going by brooms. None of the other methods are safe or easy to set up in such short time. Besides, it would be hard to do anything with magic to get you out because they are monitoring the area to see if there are any more spikes in magic. Don't really want to draw attention to ourselves as we leave."

"Makes sense I guess." Harry replied.

"Heard your good." Harry looked over at Hestia who had spoken and nodded, not feeling much like talking.

"Best get your things packed while we wait." Diggle said speaking up.

"No need, I took care of that already." Emma said from her spot leaning against the counter.

"What do you mean?" Moody asked glaring at her.

"Had a house elf come and pick up any non-essentials when we found out everything. Figured that someone would be sent to get Harry. Didn't think it would take two days for you to actually get here though." Emma replied with a shrug.

"Hang on, I don't have my broom here with me, and neither does Emma. How are we supposed to fly with you?" Harry asked.

"Why don't you have your broom?" Tonks asked curious.

"Lent it to Emma this summer. She wanted to learn how to fly. Sirius would have bought a whole teams worth of brooms if given the excuse to buy brooms, so I just let her use mine." Harry replied. Which was true, he had lent it to Emma this summer. And Sirius would have really used the excuse to buy brooms for everyone in the family if he hadn't. Remus had looked horrified when Sirius lit up at the prospect of teaching Emma.

"No matter, we can just have two people double up, the brooms should be sturdy enough for it. And if she's as inexperienced as you say she is on the broom, this might be better." Shacklebolt told Harry. "Tonks, you can ride with Hestia, you'll crash into less this way also. Harry, you and Emma can fly together."

"Sounds good." Emma replied.

"I wrote out a letter for your relatives. Letting them know your safe and will be back next year." Doge told Harry.

Grimacing he looked at the letter. "You didn't need to really. They won't appreciate it in the slightest. Especially after not what happened. And they don't really want me back…ever again."

The others looked at Harry with a little worry mixed in. He heard a few soft replies that he was exaggerating which caused him to bristle. His relatives' mistreatment of him is not something he exaggerated on and it angered him that they would apply that it was so.

"We're going to disillusion the both of you also. It will disguise you better while flying." Moody announced walking right up to Harry and tapping him over the head with his wand.

Harry spluttered at the feeling that washed over him. It felt like an egg had just been smashed over his head and everything was trickling down his body. It was extremely weird.

Harry watched as Moody went over and did the same thing to Emma, who was still scowling at Moody. He watched interested as Emma seemed to just meld into the background. She didn't get invisible per say, but more like a human chameleon, taking in the texture and coloring of the things surrounding her.

* * *

After that Moody ushered them all outside having them wait. He didn't seem to be too glad that the night was as nice as it was. He seemed to think that flying through the clouds would have been better.

Harry didn't know how brilliant that idea sounded. It seemed like an extremely wet idea. It had been bad enough flying through the storm that one quidditch game in third year. he didn't particularly like the experience. And flying in and out of clouds wouldn't be much better, no matter the fact that it wasn't raining.

Moody then went on to explain how they would be flying. Tonks and Hestia in-front of Harry and Emma, Shacklebolt under him, and Moody behind. The others would be circling around him. Moody kind of freaked Harry out when he started talking about not breaking ranks for anything, and then started going off about what they should do if one of them was killed.

Was the crazy old Auror really expecting them to die or be attacked in this?

Moody even had another guard that was positioned somewhere to take over if something happened to everyone else in this group.

Suddenly sparks flew up into the air.

"That's the first signal. Mount your brooms!" Moody barked out.

Tonks handed over her broom to Harry for him and Emma. Mounting the broom, he positioned himself for Emma to sit behind him. This would be a little difficult, he had never ridden a broom with another person on it. But he was a good flyer and it wasn't like he and Emma weighted a whole lot, even put together so they should be fine.

If Moody didn't want them to push the brooms to hard.

"Second signal. Let's go." Shacklebolt announced as more sparks shot into the sky.

Harry kicked off, adjusting as quickly as he could to the feeling of added weight on the broom and an added person.

The neighborhood shrank bellow them and all the worries that went with it. It felt amazing to be back in the air again. He hadn't much time over the summer to fly. Neville still wasn't that keen of flying, especially after first year. he did a few times with Harry, but most times when they hung out, they spent it in the greenhouse that he had set up at his home. It really helped with refreshing Harry's memory and they tried to connect the plants from herbology to how to use the ingredients in

Emma clutched tight to Harry on the broom as they zoomed through the sky. Harry could make out the little lights of the cars as they passed over the landscape.

Over the course of the flight, Moody had them going all over the place. Harry half wondered if the man knew where he was going.

After a while he wondered how long they had been flying. It felt like hours, his hands were starting to get numb. He wished that he and Emma had heavier cloaks or jackets that they were wearing out here than what they had come in.

Eventually Moody called out that he wanted to double back. A collective groan went out through the group.

"ARE YOU MAD?!" Tonks screamed. "It will take forever if we keep going off course like this. We're all frozen to our brooms. We need to get there already."

A few minutes later and they were starting their decent, Moody having given in.

Harry followed Tonks, heading into some town. He could see the lights and layout of a city bellow him.

They landed in a small square and Harry started, realizing that they were only a few blocks over from Grimmauld place. He shared a look with Emma when he noticed wondering if she did also. Seeing the sharp expression on her face, he figured she had caught on.

They would have to be careful if Dumbledore's group was so close.

The area looked only slightly more welcoming then the area around Grimmauld place. Not as many abandoned homes or unkept lawns or broken windows.

Harry looked over at the others of their group. Shacklebolt was surveying the area, while Tonks did the same. The others were standing on guard as if waiting for an ambush. If that happened, Harry didn't care, he was running straight home.

Moody, he noticed was digging around in his pockets looking for something. With the way he was digging around, Harry wondered if the cloak was like Hagrid's, pockets that were deeper than they were supposed to be. Because, as Harry watched, half of Moody's arm seemed to disappear into his pocket as he searched for whatever he was looking for.

"Found it." Moody mumbled, lifting, what to Harry looked like an ordinary cigarette lighter.

However, when he clicked it, instead of a small flame appearing, the closest street lamp went out with a pop. Moody kept doing this until all the lamps on the street had gone out. The only light left on the street was that from the various windows of other houses and the moon.

"Dumbledore lent it to me." Moody told Harry catching him looking as he put it away. "Take care of anyone looking out the windows. Now let's go."

Harry caught Emma scowl as Moody grabbed him by the arm and led him across the pavement towards the houses. He had a feeling he knew what was going to happen next.

"Here." Moody whispered jamming a piece of parchment towards Harry's hands. He held his wand up and lit it so Harry could read what was written, Emma leaned over his shoulder, seeing as how Moody wasn't going to give her a paper... "Read and memorize."

Harry looked down and saw narrow handwriting that looked familiar. It was just like when he had come home to Grimmauld place earlier that summer. The address to a house under Fidelius adorning it, the secret ready to be shared.

 _The Headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix may be found at number 14 Old Pride street._

Harry jolted when Moody ripped the parchment out of his hand and set it on fire. Harry wanted to ask about the Order, since he didn't know a lot about it, he guessed it was the organization of Dumbledore's that she like to refer to as the glorified chicken club of the great Bumblebee. First time he had heard her say that he had looked at her puzzled as Sirius laughed in the background. All she had said was that Dumbledore's name meant bumblebee. He didn't really understand but chose not to press the issue.

"Think about what you've just read." Shacklebolt said quietly coming up to stand next to Harry.

Thinking about number 14 Old Pride, Harry watched as a house started to appear between numbers 13 and 15. A door, dirty walls, and grimy windows appeared.

Shacklebolt walked up to the door as soon as the house finished moving in and tapped his wand against the wood once. Harry glanced at the peeling green paint and silver doorknocker that was in the form of a twisted serpent. It reminded him a lot of the door to Grimmauld place, just without the fresh coat of paint on the door. Harry heard a loud click and the sound of the clatter of chains as the door creaked open.

This was obviously a wizarding home, one that he thought belonged to a Pureblood family given its outward appendence to Sirius' house. He wondered who it was, and how Dumbledore had convinced a Pureblood, no doubt a Slytherin to give up their home for his use.

He knew from listening to a brief argument late at night one night, that Dumbledore had approached Sirius about his house. Sirius and Remus had been talking about it, and Sirius was upset at the nerve of Dumbledore asking such a thing, like he needed watching or something.

Stepping over the threshold, Harry looked around. The house had a neglected feel to it, but didn't look as bad as Grimmauld place had the first time he had visited. He could tell that there was some work being done around the house to get it in a more livable condition.

He stood still as the others filled in around him talking in hushed whispers.

An old-fashioned gas lamp spluttered on as they walked farther into the house. He could see the spots where portraits had once hung on the walls, and a serpent shaped chandeliers and candelabra could be seen from where he stood. Harry frowned, this house reminded him of Grimmauld place to much for mere coincidence, especially given how close it was.

Hurried footsteps caused Harry to look up, Mrs. Weasley could be seen emerging from a door at the end of the hall. Beaming at Hurry and sparing the time to glare at Emma she hurried towards them.

"Harry, lovely to see you." she whispered, pulling him into a hug. "looking a bit peaky, don't worry I'll have dinner ready in just a bit. He's just arrived, the meeting is getting started. Thank goodness you all made it on time." Mrs. Weasley said to the others.

Excitement and interest coursed through those behind Harry as they all surged forward and through the door Mrs. Weasley had just come through.

Harry looked towards the door wondering if he should follow and what these meetings were like. He saw Emma's face close off, he knew that she wasn't interested in joining, and neither were Remus and Sirius.

"Sorry Harry dear, meetings for members only. You and…Emma… will just have to wait upstairs. Ron and Hermione are up there. You can head on up, just try and be as quiet in the halls as you can.

"why?" Harry asked looking around.

"I don't want to wake anything up." Mrs. Weasley said in a whisper. "I've got to get to the meeting, go on up those stairs and find the others."

With that she walked off and disappeared down towards the basement of the house.

Harry looked at Emma who shrugged.

"why do we have to be quiet?"

"I suspect it's so you don't wake me."

Startled the two went further down the hall to where they could see a portrait previously hidden. In the portrait, they could see a regal looking woman, with a head of blond curls that flowed down her back.

Harry thought she looked familiar but couldn't place it.

"if you don't mind me asking, who are you ma'am?"

"Polite, everyone here is so rude. I curse my granddaughter for bringing in all this filth and rift raft into my home. They have no respect for an ancestral house, getting rid of my house elf and insisting on doing the cleaning themselves. As if they know how to take care of such a dwelling." The woman responded giving a fond look to Harry.

"And you, though I can't say you have the best lineage, being a Potter, don't give me that look, the hair gives it away, it is still better than most of what I've seen walk through my doors."

"Excuse me, but you still haven't introduced yourself." Emma said speaking up.

"Ah, where are my manners, it's been so long since anyone has properly talked to me. Druella Black Nee Rosier. Nymphadora is my granddaughter from my daughter Andromeda. This house was a gift to her before she ran off and married that Muggleborn husband of hers. We had moved to the Black Manor once all the children were older. My husband and I saw no point in staying in London anymore. Honestly, I was ever so glad about the move, I couldn't stand to live so close to Walburga anymore." Druella Black told them.

Harry beamed at her. "It's nice to meet you ma'am. It's so nice to meet a relative of Sirius' that is…as sophisticated as you." Harry said not really knowing what to say beside it was nice to meet her.

"And who are you comparing me to young man?" Druella said arching a brow.

"Not many, Sirius had a portrait of his mother in the house, but he's gotten rid of her. She wasn't the best to interact with. And I've only met Narcissa and Draco, though they are very polite, but you just seem more refine somehow I guess." Harry said trying to explain.

"Humph. Walburga was always a bit uncultured. Always going about raising those boys wrong I said. Now my girls, they were raised right despite the way some of them turned out. Bellatrix was a perfect little girl until she started spending too much time with her aunt unfortunately. Andromeda was the perfect pureblood daughter, despite her choices in life, she still maintains that poise I instilled in her. Now Narcissa, she turned out just as expected and how I could have hoped for. Married how we expected and produced a wonderful little heir. I wish I could talk with her again, it's been so long." Druella expressed.

"Maybe I can try and do something." Harry told the portrait, after all, it's not like it seemed anyone wanted the portrait in the house. It might be better to take it somewhere where it was more wanted. Assuming that is that Narcissa would want the portrait.

"Oh, yes that would be appreciated. Until then, you better be going. Wouldn't want them to see you talking to me. They won't like it." Druella said dismissing them.

Thrown off kilter by the abrupt dismissal, Harry nodded and glanced at Emma. She nodded and they made their way up the stairs towards the second landing where the others were waiting.

"and cue tense and awkward conversations." Emma said with a snicker as they walked up towards a bedroom door.

"must you?" Harry asked shooting a look at Emma.

Emma just laughed and motioned for Harry to open the door.

Sighing, Harry moved and opened the door only to be met with a loud shriek.

"HARRY!"


	4. Black flight

A/N: Major writers block for this chapter. Spent the majority of trying to write this just sitting in front of the computer and staring at my screen. This chapter just didn't want to be written. Not sure how good it is, but hope you all like it.

Did anyone remember in the states to check out the solar eclipse last month? I only looked at it for a few minutes, but it was really cool.

Full moon in September is called the full corn moon for when corn is harvested. Sorry don't have a whole lot to say on the moon this time around. But as always, check it out, always looks super cool.

* * *

Chapter 4 Black Flight

"Stupid fucking Harry Potter!"

Draco seethed as he ranted and tossed a book across his room.

Almost immediately he crossed his room and picked the book up and held it close checking for any damage. This was one book that he never wanted damaged, not that he wanted many books damaged.

His paired journal with Harry's.

Thinking about Harry made him curse under his breathe again.

Two days, it had been two days since he had heard anything from his boyfriend. Not since the early morning of the first day had he heard anything from Harry and it was quite late in the afternoon by this point the second day, yet there was still nothing from his absent boyfriend.

Draco was pissed now, but mostly worried. They never went this long without talking to each other in the journals if only briefly since they had gotten them. Usually during the summer, it was just a good morning and a good night message unless the other had something to say.

But there was nothing from Harry. Draco knew that Harry had gone to Neville's the other day for lessons, but to hear nothing from Harry who liked to tell Draco about all he had learned was strange.

The only times they didn't talk in the journals was when they were fighting, and this time nothing like that had happened hence Draco's worry.

And he hated worrying.

For the normally composed Malfoy heir, who prided himself on being able to keep his emotions under control, this was frustrating. It was only Harry who could ever bring this level of loss of control out of him. His emotions were always acting up whenever Harry was concerned.

Whither it be in anger like it had been for the first three years of their knowing each other, or the turbulent emotions like caring and worry that their friendship and relationship of the past year had brought upon Draco.

Scowling Draco stomped off to his desk and roughly grabbed a quill. Opening his journal, he penned a quick message to Harry to fucking respond to him already.

There was a pop outside his room and a timid knock at his door causing Draco's head to turn.

"Li…Young Master Draco? Mistress is wondering if you is wanting to be spending time with her's in the yellow sun room for tea." An elf called out. The elves had made the mistake of call Draco Little Master at the beginning of the summer, and to say he had not taken it lightly was an understatement.

He was fifteen now for Merlin's sake. Little master was what they had called him when he was a toddler. He had barely put up with it last summer, and this summer he certainly was not going to put up with it.

He especially didn't want to imagine Harry and the others faces if they ever found out the family elves still called him Little Master.

"I'll be out in a moment." Draco called out.

Scowling at the journal once more Draco huffed and moved towards the mirror he had set up near his wardrobe and checked that he was presentable and not to ruffled. It simply would not do to show up for tea with his mother looking anything less than the poised heir he was. Especially if he passed his father on the way down.

Leaving his room Draco frowned at the thought of his father. Not that he didn't care for and respect the man, but his actions this summer were starting to worry him.

There had been many meetings that his father had left to attend and hosted since Draco had been home. However, Draco knew that not all these so-called meetings had to do with his father's various duties in the ministry. Those types of meetings his father was perfectly happy to tell Draco about when he showed interest.

But this summer there had been less of those and more secretive meetings that his father refused to tell him about.

Lucius Malfoy could be seen coming and going from the manor at all hours of the day. Truthfully it was quite stressful for both Draco and his mother.

Contrary to what Harry had told the rest of the school, Draco and their close friends knew the truth. When Harry had been at the graveyard, he had in fact heard multiple names, Draco's father being among them.

Because of this, Draco knew without anyone having to tell him that many of these meetings his father went to were in fact either with other Death Eaters or even with the Dark Lord. Draco was worried about his father attending these meetings, because no matter how much the other man had tried to hide it, Draco had still been able to see the winces and twitching of muscles that came had being subject to some kind of torture.

The more this happened though, the more Draco found that he was worrying less and less. All his worries now stemmed towards himself, his mother, and Harry. His father had little place in his mind.

It wasn't that he didn't care for his father, he did. But it was not the same way that he cared for his mother either. He would do anything for her, he had shown that much by going with her to his cousin Sirius' house the first time the had been invited last summer. Draco had been sure he was going to get hexed going there.

He knew however that he would not do the same for his father.

His mother had always been there for him growing up. She had been the one to spoil him rotten, a fact that Harry had pointed out multiple times. His father on the other hand had always been strict with him. Expecting him to live up to the Malfoy image. He had always tried so hard to live up to his father's expectations, but he found, that recently it never seemed to be enough.

"Draco."

Draco looked up brought out of his musings by the sound of his father calling out to him as he passed the man's study.

"Father." He greeted and turned slightly when he heard voices coming from inside the study.

"Lucius, what's taking so long, I thought you were just going to shut the door?"

Draco tried his best to hide a grimace. Corban Yaxley, one of his father's Death Eater acquaintances, not a friend, his father didn't do friends. The man bothered Draco, always looking at Draco whenever he was over. Draco knew the man had no good intentions for him.

"Draco, what a pleasant surprise. How has the rest of your summer been? It's been a while since I've been by." Yaxley said over his father's shoulder. Draco hid the shudder that wanted to come out as the older man leered at him.

"Pleasant enough, I am looking forward to going back to school in a few weeks." Draco replied lightly and gave a tight smile.

"Ah, perhaps you have a special someone to get back to?" Yaxley asked.

"What's it matter? I thought all you stuffy purebloods had arranged marriages." A new voice growled.

This time Draco couldn't hide the small shudder that passed through him as the caught sight of another that had been in his father's study.

This man was feral, and Draco knew that this was not one of his father's normal associates. The unkept hair, dirty appearance and the way the man's teeth were elongated gave plenty of hints to Draco who this was.

Werewolf, one who fully accepted and embraced the wolf within. Enough that the wolfish characteristics bled over into his human aspects.

"Greyback. My son Draco." Lucius said introducing the other.

The beast gave Draco a long once over taking all of him in. This was the man who was responsible for much of the British werewolf population. He was the one who had turned Professor Lupin according to Harry.

What the hell was his father thinking bringing this man here?

Draco nodded at the other man unable to say anything.

"Draco, where are you headed?" his father asked ignoring the other two.

"Mother wished to have tea this afternoon. I was just on my way to meet here." Draco replied promptly looking at his father.

"I've noticed the two of you having tea often since you've been back. Your mother tends to get lonely some days with you gone and when I must step out. See that you keep doing so, my schedule is getting busier soon." Lucius commented giving his son a look.

"Of course, father."

"And your studies, have you completed your summer work? I don't want you falling behind that mudblood again this year." Lucius told Draco giving him a measuring look. "I expect my heir to take his studies seriously. Do not spend all of your time placating your mother."

"I understand perfectly." Draco replied. He had known a comment like this was coming. He had spent as much time with his mother as he could, getting away from the tension that seemed to have taken up a permanent residence in the manor this summer. That and staying away from his father and his associates.

"Often she is just wanting for the company. I take my books with me and work on my studies. All my summer work is done, recently I've been looking ahead in the course work to see if I can get a head start."

"Good see that you do." Lucius replied with a cold look. "I will be back late. Some business came up. Inform your mother not to expect me for dinner."

"Of course, father." Draco said with a respectful nod at his father.

He stepped back as the men made their way into the hallway. Knowing his dismissal, he turned to find his mother. She would want to know who was here and that father was leaving again.

"He seems like a bright young boy." Draco heard as he turned the corner. It seemed like the men had not moved off yet. The loud click of his father sealing his study announced one of the reasons.

"It's disgraceful that he allows the mudblood to get better grades than him. Her and that Potter. The only class he excels in is Potions. Otherwise she beats him in all the others by just a few points." Draco heard his father say. His face burned at the casual remark made. Glancing back towards the corner he just turned he stared in disbelief. He knew that their relationship wasn't the best. But was his father really going to air such things to others?

"And Potter?" He heard the growl that came from Greyback.

"Best scores in defense since their second year. its pitiful, Knott's boy is only just behind Draco followed by that McDougal girl in Ravenclaw. Do you know how disgraceful it is to hear Knott brag about how his son is so close to Draco in ranking, yet the boy is beat out by a mere mudblood?" Lucius hissed in anger.

"Hmm, I can see that this is a sensitive subject." Yaxley said with a snort. "Perhaps a different one. Has the boy had any offers yet?"

"The Greengrass's seem interested, and of course the Parkinson's have been expressing interest for years. Thomas Pucey has also of course expressed interest in opening discussion for his youngest in a few years." Lucius replied sounding to be in a better mood.

Draco made a face at the news. He wanted nothing to do with those girls in anyway. Not in the way that his father was talking about. He was just fine with being together with Harry.

"Have you accepted any yet?" Yaxley asked, sounding far too interested for Draco's liking.

"I've been considering the youngest Greengrass's girl. Good family, and from what Brutus has told me, the girl is complacent. Unlike her sister who is too headstrong." Lucius replied.

Draco shivered. He would have to talk with his mother about this. He wondered if she knew that his father was thinking about arranging a marriage between him and the Greengrass family. Mother wouldn't be happy about that, she detested Daphne's mother.

They would have to do something to make sure that nothing was done in this regard, and soon if Draco could arrange it. No way was he planning on marrying anyone but Harry!

That stopped him for a moment. He'd never thought that far ahead yet, but it was the only logical course to take. He loved Harry, of course he would marry him latter. Draco blushed, it was a nice thought.

"If I may put another thought, the boy is pretty enough that you would just have to find the right family." Draco's eyes widened.

"I will not send him off to someone of lower statue, not in the position you are suggesting." Lucius replied icily.

"Of course not, it was merely a suggestion. There are still a few families that have equal or close enough ranking though. The boy could still even retain the Malfoy lordship." Yaxley said offhandedly.

"And you would suggest yourself, no?" Lucius remarked beginning to move away.

"Just think about it. I would not be averse to sharing my bed with him. It has been many years since my wife's death after all." The sound of retreating footsteps carried the last of the conversation over to Draco as his father just hummed and continued walking.

Shaking Draco pealed himself off pf the wall and all but ran to find his mother. He felt like ice had been poured over him. He had noticed the looks Yaxley gave him, but had hoped that nothing would come of them. That the man was willing to broach the subject with his father was not good. It meant he thought he would be able to sway the man to accept his idea.

No way was Draco ever going to accept such a thing.

* * *

"Draco is everything alright?" Narcissa asked in concern when Draco showed up to meet her for tea. Her son looked upset and had a troubled look on his face.

"Just something father said." Draco replied with a shake of his head.

"What is it Dragon?" Narcissa asked rising from her spot by the window where she was sitting and going to lay a hand on Draco's cheek.

Sighing gratefully, he leaned into his mother's touch. She had been much more affectionate this summer. Draco had a feeling that it had to do with reconnecting with some of her family. Whatever the reason he was glad, his mother had not been this affectionate towards him since he was little.

"He had some of his 'friends' over." Draco replied putting an emphasis on the word friends. They both knew that the acquaintances that his father had were all for his benefit.

"That's been happening all summer. What has you worried now?" Narcissa asked leading Draco to the couch in the room and sitting down with him.

"They were leaving and right before they left I heard them talking about me." Draco said with a shudder. "They were discussing potential bonding's and arranged marriages."

Narcissa frowned. Lucius had not discussed anything of the sort with her. "Your father hasn't mentioned anything. The last I knew, there was talk about the Parkinson girl and maybe the Greengrass girl, but I told him that it was too soon to be talking about. Our marriage wasn't even arraigned till I was in my fifth year. honestly I was expecting something to be brought up soon."

"I heard him mention a Pucey. But…Yaxley expressed interest and father actually seemed like he was considering it." Draco said with a shudder.

Narcissa hissed in surprise. This was not good.

"Nothing will happen. Was there anything else?" She asked with a sharp voice. She couldn't believe that her husband would even entertain the idea of Yaxley and Draco.

"Nothing much. He had Greyback with him, but the three of them were leaving for something. He said he would be back late." Draco replied.

"He had Greyback in our home?!" Narcissa asked in outrage. Even without the full moon, that man was dangerous. How dare her husband endanger the family by brining that monster in the house.

Draco started at his mother's outburst.

"That is, it. We are not going to stay here any longer. Your father's behavior this summer has been deplorable." Narcissa seethed. "I have put up with his behavior for long enough. Missy!"

"Mistress is calling Missy?" Narcissa's personal house elf asked popping into the room.

"Take Draco and help him pack his things. We are leaving and not coming back. Seal his room when you are done." Narcissa ordered.

"Mother?"

"When you are finished meet me in the master bedroom to help finish packing. I will retrieve a few books from the library and meet you there. Draco take whatever you wish to keep, it will be a long time before we step foot in the manor." Narcissa replied pulling out her wand and marching out of the room.

Draco hurried after her as she made her way to the manors library. He watched with Missy as she began waving her wand and mutter about which books to take with her.

"Hurry Draco, I will not be here a moment longer than I have to be."

"Yes ma'am."

Draco did his best to hurry. With Missy's help, he was able to shirk all the clothes that still fit him as well as some of the personal items he had in his room. Pictures, knickknacks, they were all shrunk. He wished that he could take some of the furniture in his room, but knew that it wasn't necessary.

He wondered what his mother's idea was.

"Here is young master's things." Missy said handing Draco a bag. Draco nodded taking the bag.

"Come, let us go find mother." Draco said after Missy finished sealing his room so that only he or Missy would be able to get in the room.

They found Narcissa easily enough. She was just finishing packing some things and directed Missy to shrink them. Draco noted that she had packed quite a few of the Malfoy heirlooms that were in the master bedroom. He wondered how much else she had packed away.

"Missy, seal the room same as Draco's. if Lucius is unable to keep the safety of his family and heir in mind, then he shall have no access to his rooms. I will not have us endangered in any way." Narcissa proclaimed.

"Yes mistress. Is there any other rooms you is needing Missy to seal?" the elf nodded eagerly. She didn't like how master was bringing nasty men back to the manor. All the elves were unhappy with how the young master was being pushed aside and how some of the men were looking at him.

Lucky for Missy, she was bound to Narcissa and not Lucius.

"This room, and you've done Draco's. perhaps the other rooms I frequent, I have no wish for those to get damaged in anyway. We will not be able to seal the study or library. I have taken what I felt was needed from there." Narcissa commented giving it a little thought. "You will follow after I leave, I will not leave you here."

Missy beamed at her mistress, she was so happy that she would get to stay with her.

* * *

Draco blinked wearily as he sat up from the portkey travel. It was weird, he normally traveled just fine with a portkey. But this time something was different this time.

He groaned as he sat up. His whole body hurt. What the hell went wrong? Portkey travel never felt like this for him before.

"Fuck, where am I?" Draco exclaimed looking around him.

The portkey was supposed to take him to Harry, no sooner had they finished sealing parts of the manor and had everything packed his mother announced what her plan was.

She had been thinking over the situation for months now. Ever since things had started to get tense. She knew that if the situation arose and that she felt her and Draco were in danger, then they would leave.

She was just glad that an opportunity had come where they were able to leave when Lucius was out. Hopefully it would be hours before he came home and noticed them gone. The last few times he had been gone for over a day.

Narcissa plan was for them to use the emergency portkeys that were in the bracelets they had gotten for Christmas from Emma. Draco would use his and Narcissa would follow once Draco was gone.

But Draco could see that something had instantly gone wrong. He had expected to appear in Grimmauld place where Harry was most likely to be. His mother had assured him that the portkeys were keyed into the wards and since they knew the location it should not be a problem.

But here he was, on the side of some random street, feeling like he had been bounced off the wards of where ever harry was.

"Draco?" the sudden pop of his mother appearing next to him had him turning.

"Somethings wrong, I don't know where we are. I should have gone straight to Harry, but I was bounced off something." Draco replied standing up.

Concerned Narcissa began looking around.

"Hmmm, we are close, only a few blocks away. I recognize the area. My parents also had a townhouse in the area close to Grimmauld place. But…I don't understand, why can't I see it?" Narcissa said with a frown realizing that she couldn't spot her childhood home.

"It's under fidelius."

"Sirius!" Narcissa exclaimed in surprise as the two Malfoy's turned.

Sirius stepped out of the shadows he had been hiding in once he had gotten over the shock of seeing the two Malfoy's appear.

"I found out recently that the order has begun using the house for their headquarters. Since it is still a black property I can still see it, but I can't approach it because I don't know the secret." Sirius told Narcissa.

"How did that happen!?" Narcissa asked outraged, there were strange people in her house.

"From what I remember after you and your sisters went off to school your parents decided to move back to the country manor rather than stay here in the city." Sirius began.

"Oh, that's right, but I thought they gave the townhouse to Andromeda?" Narcissa commented.

"Yes, but she never really stayed here after her marriage. From what I gather, she gave the house to her daughter. My guess is that Nymphadora went and joined the order and gave the house to them for use." Sirius replied.

Narcissa wrinkled her nose slightly.

"The house has a lot of the same protections on it that Grimmauld does. My father and uncle Cygnus worked on the some of the enchantments and wards together. Especially strengthening them. It would be a good place for the order to use." Sirius explained.

"What's the order?" Draco asked curious.

"Order of the Phoenix, Dumbledore's little group of freedom fighters. I was part of it in the first war, but refused when Dumbledore asked again." Sirius explained.

"Then how come my portkey took me here? Where is Harry?" Draco asked concerned.

"In there." Sirius said with a dark frown.

"What?! Why?" Draco exclaimed.

"There was an incident a few days ago with his muggle cousin and a dementor. The ministry caught wind of magic in the area and sent off an official notice to Harry. Apparently, he went with Emma to the house and sorted things with the muggles before being informed that he was going to be picked up by the order." Sirius replied with a growl.

"why did you let them go?" Draco asked worried about harry. A notice from the ministry couldn't be good. But he shouldn't even have been near them, why did he get the notice?

"It wasn't my choice, they were with Neville when the letter came through, Remus and I were at Mungo's getting the twins a checkup. We came back and they were gone. All James could tell me was they came through the floo and ran out the house. I didn't get the rest of the information until Severus came over briefly this evening to let me know what happened.

"Harry and Emma are in the Order headquarters right now. I'm just trying to figure out how to get them out. No way am I letting them stay there. The two of them are in enough trouble for leaving without saying anything or contacting me to let me know what was going on." Sirius said grumpily.

Draco cast a worried look towards the townhouses. Harry was trapped in there surrounded by all of Dumbledore's followers and manipulations.

Luckily, they hadn't had too much interaction with the headmaster in the last year, but if this action was anything to go by, the old man might start to get more involved. Draco hoped that didn't mess with whatever plans Emma and the other adults had going on.

Draco was just thankful that Harry wasn't stuck in there alone, Emma was with him.

"What about you two? What happened?" Sirius asked turning towards Draco and Narcissa.

"Lucius went too far, we left." Narcissa said simply.

Sirius nodded. "There is plenty of room, you both are welcome to stay with us. I know Harry will be glad to have Draco around. He's been moping for a good bit of the summer unable to see Draco." Sirius said with a grin.

Draco blushed. It would be good to see Harry again.

"Why don't the two of you head home. I'll be back with our wayward duo as soon as I can." Sirius told them.

Draco shook his head. "Can I stay with you? I want to be there for Harry when he comes out."

Sirius looked at him and nodded.

"I'll see you two back home then. Don't stay waiting for too long." Narcissa replied before walking off.

Draco ns Sirius nodded walking back towards the shadows. Draco leaned against a tree as Sirius changed into Padfoot, the two settling in to wait.


	5. Harry loses it

A/N: So, I am wondering if everyone enjoyed the last chapter. I didn't get a lot of response for it. Oh well. Here's the new chapter, back to Harry now.

Oh, and October full moon. The harvest moon, a little late this year. this full moon usually happens in September, but apparently every few years it's in October. Usually around every three years, but sometimes the gap can be longer, around 8 or 10 years. The last time it was in October was 2009, the next time it will be in 2020. It usually happens before the equinox, which was September 22. Fun fact for you all. If you want more information look it up, I don't know that much about the moon.

Chapter 5 Harry Loses It

 _Previously…_

" _And cue tense and awkward conversations." Emma said with a snicker as they walked up towards a bedroom door._

" _Must you?" Harry asked shooting a look at Emma._

 _Emma just laughed and motioned for Harry to open the door._

 _Sighing, Harry moved and opened the door only to be met with a loud shriek._

"HARRY!"

Harry only had a brief moment to be angry with Emma as she steps out of the way and Hermione launches herself at Harry. Harry stumbles as he tries to right himself and keep a hold on Hermione.

"Oh, it's so good that you're here. We didn't hear you arrive, how was the flight? I heard Mad-Eye was sent to get you? How is he really, we haven't seen much of him. I'm so sorry for not being able to write this summer, you won't believe what happened. You aren't too angry about that are you? I know I said I would write to you as soon as I got back, but something came up, and I wasn't allowed to—and oh my gosh how could I get so side tracked. We heard about the dementors! It's outrageous, how are you holding up? I can't believe the ministry—making you have a hearing! And I—"

"Hermione Granger! Take a step back and let the boy breath!" Emma shouted out laughing and pulling Hermione off Harry.

Hermione stepped back still in Emma's hold blushing.

"Sorry Harry."

Harry just gave her a small smile.

"I've looked it all up. They can't expel you, you know. There is a provision in the Reasonable Restriction of Underage Sorcery. It's for use of magic in life threatening situations." Hermione said in a calmer manner.

"Wherever did you get that information?" Emma said with a laugh.

"As soon as she heard she rushed off to the library here and looked up any information she could. I was surprised they even had anything like that here." Ron commented closing the door behind Harry and sitting down on one of the beds in the room.

Harry just nodded at the other boy taking a glance around the room. It wasn't much, there were two beds in the room and a dresser and nightstand each. The wallpaper was a bit dingy, and the curtains on the window looked like they were in need of a good clean.

"Any way mate, how has your summer been?" Ron asked clearly trying to stay away from the topic of the dementors. But judging by the glare Hermione gave him, both her and Harry could have agreed that he chose a better way of going about it.

Harry knew then that Ron hadn't changed a whole lot from last year. Sure, he had grown a few inches. But that same personality that had gotten him in so much trouble over the years was still there. Ron unfortunately hadn't matured much at all.

Harry felt that he should be a bit more disappointed, but with everything that had happened and all the changes he had gone through in the past year, he felt he just didn't have the energy for it anymore.

"You would know if you bothered to write me at all." Harry said icily.

"Come on mate, I couldn't do that. Dumbledore made us promise. Said it was too dangerous. He made Hermione do the same thing as soon as she got here." Ron said imploringly.

"Right and when has the rules ever stopped you before?" Harry replied in a harsh voice.

"Harry—"

"My cousin just got his soul suck out by a bloody dementor! And the first thing you ask me is how my summer has been?!" Harry asks angrily his voice rising. "You could have written all summer! I've been cut off no clue what's been happening, and the best thing you can think to come up with was 'how was my summer'?!"

Harry was angry, he couldn't believe Ron. Sure, he hadn't been completely cut off, but if he hadn't been with Sirius then he would have been. As it was, no one at home was involved with the Order so he had no idea what was going on with the Voldemort front.

Snape may still be acting as a spy at the moment, but even he didn't have a whole lot of information. All he said was that Dumbledore had them running in circles, setting up patrols and watches, but nothing more. Voldemort for his part was just lying low, and not really doing much. All Snape knew was that he was searching for something and was not doing a whole lot. From what Emma said, the mad man was looking for the prophecy and information on it most likely.

He knew that they were trying not to worry him. He appreciated it because he knew they cared, if something came up that they thought he should know about, he knew they would tell him.

Harry still would have liked to have some communication from his friends though.

"Dumbledore said you would be safest with the muggles. That it was better to not bring attention to them by sending mail. He's had people watching the muggle house to make sure everything was alright." Ron said defending Dumbledore.

Harry scoffed at the statement. Fat lot of good that did, Dudley still lost his soul. And Harry hadn't been at the Dursley's for weeks now. Some group Dumbledore had, that they couldn't even detect that a fifteen-year-old boy wasn't even there anymore.

"Lot of good that did, my cousin still got attacked." Harry growled out.

"Aw come on Harry, it's not like you even liked him—" Ron froze at the glares being directed at him from all over the room.

"Ron how could you say something like that?" Hermione asked in a shocked whisper.

"I may not have liked the git, but I wouldn't wish that fate on any but the worst criminals. Dudley may have been a git, but he didn't deserve that." Harry told Ron with a glare.

A loud crack interrupted whatever Ron was going to say next.

"Thought we heard our favorite Potter yelling in here."

"I'm the only Potter you know." Harry said in exasperation turning around and grinning.

"Harry—"

"Potter—"

"So good to see you—"

"In such good spirits—"

"How have you been mate?" twin voices asked.

"Smashing." Harry said with a laughed giving the twins a quick hug.

"Emma—"

"Darling—"

"you look—"

"Simply ravishing!" the twins announced turning their gaze towards Emma and bounding across the room to greet her.

She laughed as one and then the other twin picked her up and spun her around.

"Boys, I wouldn't say that in earshot of your brother. He wouldn't be too happy about that." Emma said with a chastising smile.

"Well, Charlie's not here, though is he?" Fred said with a wink.

George plopped down on the bed next to where Harry was standing and pulling him down to sit next to him.

Giving the red head a glare and the manhandling, Harry could only scoff a moment later and hide a smile when he saw the impish grin directed his way.

"Don't be too upset with Ronnikins. We weren't given much time either after sending that first letter off before the old man came over and cautioned us—"

"Told us you mean—"

"Of course, Freddie, not to contact you. We've only seen him one other time since then. And that was the other day when we found out about the muggles." George told Harry.

"Dumbledore was so furious when he found out Mundungus left. He told him off and went straight to the ministry to sort everything out." Hermione added.

"My question, was why the headmaster didn't want us contacting you. No one would answer that question, only saying that Dumbledore had his reasons." Fred told Harry. "I mean, it's not like he sends out an army of owls each time he wants to contact the Order. He must have ways of getting a message across without one."

Harry glared at the wall while Emma snorted.

"Maybe he thinks I can't be trusted." Harry said, silently wondering if it was true. He glanced at Emma, they really needed to talk later. He had a feeling that she would know more on the subject.

"That's crazy, why on earth would he think that?" Hermione asked shocked that Harry would think such a thing.

"Or maybe that I can't take care of myself? Why else would he keep things from me?" Harry replied frustrated. He knew he was expected to fight in this war. But what good was he if no one told him anything. Heck, he wouldn't even know the things he did know, like how to actually defeat the snake bastard, if Emma hadn't come and changed everything. "At least you guys are here! You sure as hell probably know a whole lot more than I do!"

"We don't!" Ron protested. "Mum won't let us anywhere near the meetings."

"LIKE THAT'S ANY BETTER! BIG DEAL—"

"HARRY JAMES POTTER! You will cease yelling this instant!" Emma yelled pulling Harry up and making him look at her.

Harry looked down ashamed. He knew that he wasn't really as cut off as everyone thought, but it still hurt to see that his friends had basically accepted what Dumbledore told them and did nothing.

It's not like he had been expecting a whole lot of letters over the summer. He understood that both Luna and Hermione wouldn't be able to contact him. But it hurt to think that no one else had tried to contact him.

For all they knew he was entirely cut off with no mail. After everything he had been through over the years, why the hell wasn't he allowed to be informed.

At least he had Neville this summer. Honestly, he might have gone insane with just Sirius and the others, not that he didn't love his godfather's twins, but they were just babies. And everyone else had their own thing that they did. Harry had just wanted contact with his friends. Heck, he was still pretty much cut off from Draco also, the journals helped at least.

Harry glanced at his friends. Fred and George had worried looks on their faces, while Hermione looked like she wanted to run and hug Harry. Ron just looked stupid standing there with his mouth open stunned at Harry's outburst.

"Listen I think it's time we talked when we get home. I know you want some answers, and I think it's time you got them." Emma said softly laying a comforting hand on Harry's shoulders.

He leaned into the touch welcoming its comfort.

"We tried to send you mail after Dumbledore told us not to." Fred said speaking up.

"At least to let you know what was happening." George added.

"But we were moved here pretty quickly—"

"Barely spent any time at home."

"Whenever we try to send a letter out to you it gets blocked by the wards." Fred said finishing with a shrug.

"Letters to other people work, but if we tried to send anything to you or something to long for Sirius they got sent back." George told Harry. "Even the ones we manage to get through aren't brought out by mail. We have to pass them off."

"You guys tried to send something to Harry? Why didn't you say anything?" Ron asked indignant that they hadn't included him.

"You didn't even try?" Harry asked Ron in a hard tone. At least Ron had the grace to look sheepish when Harry turned on him.

"Harry—"

"Have you two found anything out at least?" Harry asked turning to the twins, not wanting to here Ron's excuses.

Fred and George nodded giving Harry a smirk.

"We've been working on a product, extendable ears."

"Extendable what?" Harry asked looking confused.

"Exactly what they sound like, allows us to listen in on conversations. We haven't been able to find out a lot, useless stuff mostly, talks about guarding different locations and trying to find out as much information as they can." George told Harry.

"We've written it all down, they're in the letters we would have sent you." Fred added.

"They've been tailing some know Death Eaters, there are also recruiting efforts going around." Hermione added.

"Yeah, but mum found out about the ears. We had to stop using them so often, otherwise she would have binned the lot of them." Ron mumbled.

"Why would she do that, they sound dead useful." Harry deadpanned. The order could have used them for gathering information. The ears sounded brilliant.

"Beats me. Why does she do anything that she does." Fred said with a pout.

"She hates all our inventions." George said glaring at the wall. "We started hiding them at first but she kept finding them and yelling at us."

"Bloody annoying is what it's been."

"We had to send all but a few to our holder just to keep them safe." George told Harry.

Harry and Emma nodded in understanding. They both knew that the idea for the summer had been to send most of the twin's products to Snape so they wouldn't get destroyed.

A lot of time, effort, and money went into making their products. Harry couldn't believe that Mrs. Weasley would just destroy something the twins cared about so much.

"What else have the lot of you been up to? Hiding out in your rooms?" Emma asked changing the subject as both she and Harry sat back down.

"No, it's actually been extremely interesting." Hermione said coming to life. "This house is so old and no one has lived here in a while that it needs a good decontamination. Things have been breeding all over the house, and there are dark artifacts everywhere on top of all the dust and creatures."

"It's taken ages, but we've got the kitchen, and most of the bedrooms cleaned." Ron added.

"It's only taken so long because you keep wandering off and complaining." The twins chorused.

Just then the door opened and a head of long red hair entered the room.

"Oh, Hello Harry." Ginny said brightly spotting Harry. He shifted uncomfortably seeing how she was gazing at him.

"Hello Gin." Harry greeted.

"They've got a major meeting going on down there." Ginny said sitting on the bed next to Harry.

"Ears?"

"No, mums gone and put an imperturbable charm on the kitchen door. The ears won't go through." Ginny replied.

"Darn, how do you know?" George asked looking dejected.

"Tonks told me how to find out. All I have to do is chuck stuff at it. If it doesn't make contact, charm in place. Been flinging dungbombs just to check, the ears won't be able to get under the door." Ginny told the twins.

Fred and George sighed. "We've got to find out how to get them around simple charms. It's not like they ward the door to hard."

"If you're thinking wards, ask Bill, he should have an idea. Ruins or something should work." Emma told them. "Let me see one and I'll have Remus take a look at them. Sirius and he will love them."

"Knew we should have taken Ruins." George grumbled.

"That's brill, we would have asked, but can't even get proper mail to them. We've got tons of ideas to run past them." Fred said excited.

"Shame, I wanted to know what Snape's been doing." Ron commented, bringing their focus back to the meeting being held.

"Snape? Is he here often?" Harry asked curious.

Whatever Dumbledore and Voldemort had Snape up to had kept him away from the house pretty often. He hadn't seen much of the man all summer. And when he was around he was either shaken or didn't stay for too long. Wasn't much of one for conversation during those times either.

Harry wished that Snape didn't have to spy, the man was part of his family now. And seeing him hurt and under so much stress was not want Harry wanted.

"He's been a git the entire time he's been here." Ron complained.

"He's on our side." Hermione and the twins said at the same time.

Ron and Ginny blinked at the twins in surprise. The two normally didn't have a lot to say on Snape. Ginny knew that despite all the trouble the twins caused, they still got on with Snape better than any of the other Weasley children. But she and Ron both thought that they didn't like the man.

"Not many like him, even Bill doesn't." Ginny said glancing at the twins and Harry. Harry hadn't seemed to upset about Snape either. And she knew that he didn't get along with the man either.

"Is Bill still here? I thought he would have gone back to Egypt by now." Emma commented. Talk of Bill reminded her that she needed to get him over before the summer was done.

"Bill applied for a desk job at Gringotts. He wanted to be at home for mum and dad and do what he can for the Order." Fred said.

"Honestly, he had the best job, can't believe he gave it up." George said with a wistful sigh. Egypt was awesome. There was so much old magic all over the place.

"He says he misses the tombs, but we all know why he really stays." Fred said with a smirk.

"What do you mean?" Harry asked confused.

Fleur Delacour," George said. Harry nodded his head in understanding. He remembered the looks the two had given each other at the third task. "She's got a job at Gringotts, to eemprovee 'er Eeenglish—"

"Bill's been given her a lot of private lessons." Fred sniggered.

"Oh, hush you two, you should be happy that Bill's finally found someone." Emma told the twins. "Charlie's been over the moon that he's got a steady girlfriend before Bill did, and one that approves of all the Dragons."

"Things going good for the two of you still?" George asked curious.

"Wonderful thank you for asking." Emma said with a smile.

"Are you why Charlie's refused to join the Order?" Ginny asked sharply glaring at Emma.

Emma raised her brow at Ginny. "Not that it's any of your business. What Charlie decides is his own. If he doesn't want to join the Order that's his decision, just because I don't agree with Dumbledore or haven't joined the Order has nothing to do with it."

"They wanted Charlie to work on getting foreign wizards to join." Fred explained to Harry and Emma. "But he said no and was going to concentrate on his life in Romania. It caused a lot of tension between him and mum and dad."

"At least he's still talking with them." George mumbled.

"What do you mean?" Emma asked curious as to what they would say.

"Couldn't Percy do that too? I thought he was still working in the Department of International Co-operation or whatever." Harry asked.

Harry was surprised by the dark expressions that crossed everyone's face when Percy was mentioned. He looked at Emma and saw that she had a distant expression on her face and was minutes away from grumbling about whatever the issue was. It was a face Harry had come to associate whenever Mrs. Weasley got brought up. This was going to be interesting.

"Whatever you do mate, don't mention him to mum and dad." Ron told Harry tensely.

"Um, why?"

"Because whenever the gits name is mentioned dad either breaks something or completely shuts down, and mum starts crying." Fred replied clearly unhappy with Percy.

"He's gone." George muttered.

"What? What's happened?" Harry asked confused.

"Percy and Dad had a row. Never seen anything like it." Ron said.

"Term had just ended and we were about to join the Order. Only Percy came back and told us he'd been promoted." Ginny told Harry.

"So, he's been promoted, what's that got to do with anything? He's always wanted to go far in the ministry." Though Harry was surprised it had happened so soon. After the Crouch debacle, Harry would have thought it might be a bit longer before he got anywhere, there had been an inquiry after all. He had even known that Percy got promoted, it was a surprise but still, Percy had come over some during the summer so he found out then. But he hadn't known that things were strained with the rest of the Weasley's. Percy hadn't talked about the rest of the family, and Harry hadn't asked, for some reason sensing that it was better not to. At least he seemed like he might find out why now.

"We were all surprised after the inquiry that happened that he would be promoted. They said he ought to have realized something was wrong." George said.

"He came home all pleased with himself and told dad he'd been offered a position in the minister's office of all places. Really good for someone just out of Hogwarts." Ron continued.

"He was hoping Dad would be impressed, it's a higher position than dads." Fred said.

"And he wasn't?" Harry asked surprised. He felt kind of bad that he hadn't made more of an effort to talk to Percy this summer, he didn't know any of this.

Fred shock his head. "Fudge has been going round the ministry making sure no one's had more contact than necessary with Dumbledore."

"Dumbledore's name is trash in the ministry these days with how he's been going off about You-Know-Who being back. They think he's just causing problems. Especially Fudge." George said.

"Fudge made it clear anyone in league with Dumbledore can clear out their desks." Said Fred. "Trouble is he suspects dad. He knows the family is close to Dumbledore."

"How's Percy fit into all this?" Harry asked confused.

"Dad flat out told Percy that he recons the only reason Percy got the job was because he wants him to spy on the family and Dumbledore." Ron told him.

Harry blinked in shock, he looked at Emma whose face had gone entirely blank. The only other person who seemed to notice was Hermione who was looking at her in concern.

"Percy went mad. Said loads of awful stuff. Things like having to struggle against dad's lousy reputation ever since he joined the ministry. How he's got no ambition to go higher despite all the trouble we've had to go through growing up and why we don't have a lot."

Harry could tell Emma was itching to say something but was holding back, he shared a worried look with Hermione. Harry wasn't surprised that she had noticed Emma was close with Percy, Hermione had been at the champions table last year at Yule and had been able to see the two came together.

"It got worse." Ron said in a low voice. "Percy called him an idiot for running around with Dumbledore. That the man is just headed for trouble. Percy said he knew where his loyalties lay and it was with the ministry, not…not some crackpot old man. He packed his bags and left the same night, we know he's living somewhere around London now."

Harry was having a hard time believing that Percy would say such things. He knew it was entirely possible that he would think such things, but he couldn't believe that he would say something like that.

"Mum's been crying all the time now." Run said in a grim voice. "She tried to come to London to talk to him, but he just shut the door in her face. She tried again the next day, but he wasn't even there anymore. We've no clue where he went. Don't know what he does when he sees dad at work."

"But why would he do that? He knows Voldemort is back." Harry relied.

"Yeah well, he mentioned how the only proof anyone had was your word…and you know with the way things are going in the prophet…" Ron mentioned.

Harry frowned he had noticed the articles, heck he and Emma were just talking about them the other day. But Percy had seemed alright with him this summer. No comments or anything. He glanced at Emma.

"Emma?" he asked.

"Are you all done with your nonsense?" She asked giving a glare at the Weasley's. Fred and George looked abashed, normally they got on well with Emma and didn't like that she was unhappy with them. Normally they got on decent with Percy, he cared about them, but it just hurt that he would turn his back on all of them like he did.

"How dare you—"

"How dare I?" Emma asked glaring at Ginny when she spoke up. "HOW DARE YOU! He's your brother for Merlin's sake. How the hell do you think he feels being called a traitor and spy by his own family! His father!"

"Do you have any idea how hard it's been for him the last few weeks?!" Emma snapped at them. "He got a promotion. Do any of you know why, besides the poor speculation that you have an inkling of what's going on?"

"He barely kept his position in the department of international magical co-operation. He may have been keeping the department together, but it was just barely. No one liked how quickly he was rising in that position. Plenty of people wanted to make him the head of the department, most of those the foreign emissaries he had to deal with all the time."

"Really?" Fred asked. He exchanged a glance with George, they hadn't known that.

"The higher ups, especially the other department heads didn't like how quickly he was gaining favor, besides the fact that he is fresh out of Hogwarts. They wouldn't let someone so young and inexperienced run the department. It was decided weeks ago that he would change position and gain experience else ware. The inquiry just sped up with process."

"they have him in the Minister's office as a junior secretary because it allows him to learn more of the inner workings of the ministry. That is the office more than any other that deals with international affairs. As the junior secretary he is often regulated to working with the IWC, international magical trading standards board, and international magical office of law. He is still heavily involved with level 5 of the ministry just based in the minsters office or to where they need him."

"It's an extremely stressful position because so much of the work that needs to get to those offices goes through him, pushed down the ladder. They have every intention of making him head of the DIMC in a few years once he's gained experience." Emma finished in a huff glaring at the others.

"Don't you all dare accuse him of something you know nothing about."

"You've seen him then?" George asked concerned. "Is he alright?"

"He came to us right after he left." Emma admitted. "He needed a place for the night. Didn't want to show up at Oliver's flat in the middle of the night. He left the next day."

"He stayed with Wood? Why?" Ron asked.

"How thick are you Ron?" Fred asked looking at his little brighter. "They've been dating for almost a year and a half now."

"Forgot about that." Ron said looking sheepish.

"But when mum went to go talk to him a second time he wasn't there." George asked suddenly.

"Molly barely approves of Oliver, doesn't even know the two are together. They moved before she came back." Emma said with a shrug.

"Where is he now?" Fred asked.

"In a nice little three-bedroom apartment above a wonderful empty shop that Sirius might just own in Diagon Alley." Emma said with a smirk.

"You're kidding!" Fred and George exclaimed excited. "He actually got it?"

"Wait what—"

"You have got to tell us about it! How big? What's the layout?" Fred and George said crowding closer to Emma.

Harry smiled and moved out of the way, settling next to Hermione.

"What are they on about?" Ron asked.

"Sirius promised to help them find a shop for when the graduate. He's partnered with them, he sees a lot of potential with what they have. Wished he had thought of opening a shop." Harry explained.

"That's very nice of him." Hermione replied.

"Yeah, just better hope mum doesn't find out." Ron commented.

"Do you believe her? About what she said about Percy?" Ginny asked coming over.

"Course I do." Harry said, not pointing out the fact that he had seen Percy a few times over the summer when he and Oliver came to hang out with Emma.

Conversation halted for a moment, and Harry as saved from having to find something to say by the sound of footsteps coming up the stairs.

Seconds later a knock sounded, and Mrs. Weasley opened the door.

"Meetings over you lot. Why don't you come down and have dinner? Everyone's dying to see you Harry." She said happily. Either not noticing or ignoring the glare being directed at her by Emma. Emma must have forgotten she was upset with the Weasley matriarch when they got here, but it was out full force now.

Harry sighed, when was Emma not upset or angry with Mrs. Weasley. It had been like this since the first moment they met.


	6. Dinner is an awkward affair

A/N: I am really glad that some of you liked what I pointed out about Percy. Really there is always two sides to any argument, JK never really went into all that much about Percy. I feel that he has such protentional as a character, and I am trying my best to incorporate him more into my story and give him more character. With the argument Percy had with Arthur, I feel that he really would have been hurt about it.

He was basically called a traitor and has always been an outsider in the family, he probably barely had a chance to say anything in edge-wise before his promotion was called out. Emma gives him the opportunity to have a friend who is willing to take his side, and listen to him. It's no wonder he left the family after what happened, doesn't mean he still doesn't care about his family, but the wound is to fresh and hurts for him. His pulling away and not talking to his mother or father makes sense. Especially given how I have portrayed Molly, she is so set in her ways, that she doesn't listen to her children all that well. They would have never tried to see Percy's point of view in all of this, Molly would have just tried to enforce her view. (My dislike of Molly rears its head again. This chapter isn't to favorable to her either by the way, waring for those who like her.)

I had a lot of fun writing this chapter.

Full moon update, here is the usual full moon blurb for those of you who might care slightly or don't give a shit at all and just want to get on with the story (if that's you, just skip ahead). The full beaver moon, while actually, it peaked last night and early this morning, I was in no position to get the chapter out that early. This past week has been really hectic for me. Finally got some down time to get this story out.

Your random full moon fact is this, the November full moon, the beaver moon, is focused around water in north America. It was referred to in part by the time beavers were very active, and traps were set. Many American Indian tribes related the moon to the time the rivers started to freeze over, and the first snow and frosts came.

* * *

Chapter 6 Dinner is an Awkward Affair

"Well let's go down."

"We might be able to still hear something if we are quite enough." Ron said looking down the landing. "Look, it looks like they're still out in the hall."

The group followed Ron. Harry was curious, he wondered if Snape was here tonight, the man was in the Order after all. It would be nice to see him, it had been a while since Snape had an opportunity to come over. Harry hadn't seen the man since right before his birthday when he had stopped by briefly.

"Shit." Harry gasped going still next to Ron and Emma.

"What?" The two asked, turning to looking at him.

"Sirius." Harry breathed out looking at Emma. Her eyes went wide. They had neglected to let Sirius know about any of this. He was going to kill them when they got home.

"Umm one second." Emma said pale and hurrying down the stairs.

Looking down, the group could see a group of wizards and witches in the hall talking in excited whispers. Harry could make out Snape's head on the edge of the crowd, he was clearly glaring at someone who was speaking to him.

They watched as Emma hurried over towards Snape and pulled him aside. Some looked on in surprise when Snape let the young witch lead him aside to talk. There were definitely a few surprised faces on the landing they were standing on. Ginny and Ron had shocked looks on their faces at her behavior.

"What the hell is she doing?" Ginny hissed.

"Wonder what she had to talk to him about." Fred muttered glancing at Harry who only shrugged.

Snape glanced up as Emma began talking to him in hushed whispers. Harry and Snape met each other's eyes for a moment before the man looked away. Looking back at Emma he nodded and made his way out the door.

"Come on, we're not going to get anything waiting up here." George urged.

"Oh, Harry, don't forget to keep your voice down." Hermione whispered as they went down. Harry just nodded. It didn't really bother him, Mrs. Black actually liked him, and he hoped that she wouldn't start yelling if she saw him. He really didn't want her to turn out like Sirius' mother. The brief times he had met her portrait had been enough.

"We're going to eat in the kitchen Harry dear," Mrs. Weasley whispered when they got to the bottom of the stairs. Her and Tonks were busy locking up the house after the last Order member left. "Just through that door there—"

CRASH.

Harry looked up to see that Tonks had crashed into one of the side tables in the hallway and knocked over the serpent candelabra resting on it.

"Tonks!" Mrs. Weasley hissed in exasperation.

"I'm sorry, that stupid table, I keep tripping over it." The young Auror wailed.

"You, disgraceful girl. Shame upon your family." A shrill voice announced in the quiet hall startling everyone. Tonks flinched. "How you've managed to stay alive so far I've yet to figure out. No grace whatsoever. And don't get me started on a lady having such a…an unrefined job as an Auror. Putting yourself in danger like that. I'll never know how your mother sleeps at night."

"Grandmother." Tonks responded with a pinched look at the portrait across the hall that was glaring at her.

"Andromeda should have picked better. If she would have only followed our suggestions and not married that… that disgraced filth, then you would have turned out much better. Raised proper you would have been." Druella said scornfully looking down her nose at Tonks.

"Don't you dare say that! My mother raised me just fine!" Tonks shouted.

"Hardly! You have no understanding of your heritage! Look at what you've done to my lovely home. Let filth and blood traitors in, galivanting and destroying our family history!" Druella hissed shooting glares at Tonks. "I'm only glad that my dear nephew saw sense and didn't let you access the main townhouse or the manor! I shudder to think what you vile people would have done to such history."

"SHUT UP!"

"RESPECT YOUR ELDERS YOUNG LADY!"

"Madame Black." Harry said stepping forward quickly and shifting attention away from Tonks.

Druella heaved a sigh and turned towards Harry.

"I am sorry you had to see such a sight Heir Potter. My granddaughter…no matter, I shall go for now." She said with a sniff. The curtains framing her portrait closed suddenly blocking her from view. Harry could see she was a bit embarrassed by the display. It was one thing acting like that with people she saw beneath her. But with Harry he guessed she liked him or whatever and didn't want him to see her like that.

"What was that?!" Ron asked shocked. Harry looked around to see that everyone else was pretty shocked as well.

"Oh…err…well, she likes me I guess." Harry said with a shrug. "We talked briefly before I got upstairs. Said I was polite."

"Polite? That mad cow doesn't like anyone!" Ron exclaimed.

"I can see how if you go around calling her a mad cow." Harry said scowling at Ron.

"Come on Harry." Emma said gesturing Harry towards the kitchen, he could see she was amused with the situation. He followed noting how like the kitchen in Grimmauld place it was. Harry was glad they didn't eat down here anymore and that they had fixed up the dining room proper now.

* * *

This kitchen was large, yet managed to look cramped with all the chairs and the long table stuffed into the room. The only light in the room came from the large fireplace at the end of the room and a few floating candles that were placed around. He could see a large number of pots and pans hanging from the ceiling, more than he thought Mrs. Weasley would ever use.

"Well?" Harry asked Emma as they walked into the kitchen.

"He checked in with Sirius almost as soon as he found out. Suffice to say, Sirius is not happy right now. They're not pleased we didn't stay home." Emma told Harry quickly.

Harry looked away with a small frown. He saw Mr. Weasley and Bill were hovered over one end of the table littered with rolls of parchment, and other items.

Mrs. Weasley cleared her throat and the two looked up.

"Harry!" Mr. Weasley exclaimed rushing forward and greeting him. "Glad you made it okay."

"Alright Harry?" Bill asked straightening and clearing up the scrolls. "Mad-Eye didn't make you go too out of your way, did he?"

"Wasn't too bad." Harry replied smiling.

"Bill!" Emma greeted going forward to greet him with a hug.

"Emma." He said with a fond smile.

"You'll never guess what just happened." Tonks exclaimed barely managing to catch herself as she tripped on the floor and landed in a chair next to Bill.

"Harry got that rude portrait to shut up!" Ron exclaimed sitting down.

"How'd you do that?" Bill asked looking up curious. He kind of thought it was funny in a weird way. Hadn't tried all that hard to get it down, though it did have a good sticking charm on it.

"She likes me." Harry replied with a shrug. "I was polite."

Emma snickered.

"Ah, yes, well that helps I suppose." Mr. Weasley commented looking surprised for a moment.

"You lot had better help with dinner if any of you expect to eat sometime tonight." Mrs. Weasley announced but shooed Harry off. She gave a pointed glare at Emma who just ignored her, eventually Mrs. Weasley moved on, but kept sending little glares at Emma every now and then.

"How was your summer Hermione?" Harry asked taking a seat next to Hermione.

"Oh yes, it was lovely. I spent part of it with Viktor if you remember. Viktor showed me all around his hometown. Mum and Dad loved it. We got to visit all sorts of sights around the area. He lives in a little Bulgarian village near the Black sea towards the south of Bulgaria. We even spent a week visiting Istanbul, his parents took us to the wizarding section of the city, very old, the history was breathtaking. My parents loved it, they got along so great with Viktor and his family. It's was amazing." Hermione said with a sigh.

"Sounds wonderful." Emma replied getting a nod from Hermione.

"So, did you snog?" Harry asked in a whisper.

He laughed at the furious blush that ran across Hermione's face.

"Harry!"

"What? Just saying, I snog my boyfriend any chance I can." Harry whispered leaning in. Hermione laughed and smacked Harry lightly.

"Fred—George—You don't have too—JUST CARRY THEM!" Mrs. Weasley shirked.

"I see Fred and George are taking full advantage of being of age." Harry commented seeing the twins had bewitched a large cauldron of stew, flagon of butterbeer, and a heavy wooden breadboard and knife, to hurtle towards the table.

The stew would have skidded across the table if Bill hadn't picked up his wand and with a wave slowed the cauldron and other items down setting them gently on the table.

"Honestly, can't you two behave for one minute!" Mrs. Weasley scolded Fred and George. "None of your brothers acted this ridiculous when they came of age! Bill didn't apparate every few feet. Charlie didn't charm everything. And Percy—"

She stopped suddenly shaking slightly and looking at Mr. Weasley with a lost look. His expression had just hardened over.

"Err, let's eat." Bill said breaking the tension.

"Bloody hypocrites are what the lot of you are." Emma mumbled under her breath. Harry nudged her and gave her a stern look.

Emma shrugged unapologetically and started grabbing food. Harry sighed and did the same.

Across the table, Harry could see Tonks entertaining Hermione and Ginny by changing her nose every few mouthfuls.

Near Harry, Bill and Mr. Weasley were talking about goblins.

"How'd you know all that about Percy?" Harry asked in a low voice to Emma when Mr. Weasley abandoned the conversation with Bill and moved down the table to talk to Mrs. Weasley. Harry noticed Bill pause beside him, before picking up eating.

"Hard not to when he shows up on the front porch nearly in tears from being called a traitor and spy by his own parents." Emma said in a harsh whisper. "It was before you showed up, so everything was already resolved by the time you came home. He really didn't want it brought up, sore subject and all, asked us not to mention it to you."

"I thought he had just you know, moved out finally and lived with Oliver." Harry admitted.

"That's what he wanted you to think. He just didn't want you to worry." Emma told him with a soft smile. "He knows how close you are with everyone else, he didn't want to cause any problems there either."

"Yeah, but I thought we were all right." Harry replied frowning.

"Nothing against you Harry, it's just the two of you aren't as close as he and I are. And your more Ron's friend. He just didn't want to cause problems." Emma told him.

"I didn't know you were that close with him." Bill said suddenly, causing Emma and Harry to look at him.

"He doesn't have a lot of friends," Emma said with a shrug. "I've consider myself his friend since the world cup. It's not the first time I've comforted him and helped him out."

"Is he doing okay?" Bill asked concerned. Despite everything that had happened, Percy was still one of his little brothers.

"He's doing better. Though he would be better with a little family support. Charlie's trying to help with what he can, but being stuck in Romania makes it hard for him to be there for him." Emma told Bill.

"Charlie's on his side?" Bill asked surprised. He hadn't heard anything about Percy from Charlie. "After what he said—"

"You don't have the full story." Emma said stopping him. "Ask Fred or George when you get the chance, or better yet, come over to our place. I can have him there to talk to you. There was something that I needed your help with anyways."

Bill looked at her considering her offer. "Sure. This wouldn't have anything to do with—"

"How much I like to travel?" Emma said with a grin. Bill nodded hesitantly. "A bit yeah. I'll explain more later." Bill nodded his understanding and the focus went back to everyone's food.

* * *

It was a while before everyone finished, but soon enough plates were being pushed forward and light chatter filled the room. Harry was feeling delightfully full after a few helpings of the stew as well as desert. Harry was glad to see everyone so relaxed.

He stifled a yawn and leaned his head on Emma's shoulder. It had been a long evening. He wondered if they would be able to sneak out at some point and go home. He missed his bed after being at the Dursley's, and sitting on the bed upstairs, he noticed it hadn't been the most comfortable.

"I'm actually impressed," Bill commented once everyone was finished. Harry blinked his eyes at sat up some when Bill address him suddenly.

"What do you mean Bill?" Ginny asked confused.

"You haven't once asked about what's going on Harry. I thought for sure that one of the first things you would have asked about was You-Know-Who." Bill commented. From what he knew of Harry, he figured that he would have asked Ron and Hermione first, but knowing that the younger kids didn't know a lot, he figured Harry would have brought it up at some point to one of the adults.

Harry looked weirdly at Bill. When the eldest Weasley son had asked the question, the whole room had gone tense. Harry just shrugged.

"I did; asked Ron, Hermione, and the Twins as soon as I was done yelling at them for the lack of communication." Harry admitted. "But they couldn't tell me anything because they're not allowed in the Order."

"It was for your best Harry dear, Dumbledore thought it was safest that no one contact you." Mrs. Weasley told him in a stern voice. "And they were entirely right, you all are much too young to be in the Order. It's safer that you not know anything."

"Oh yes, terribly safe, you lot have done a top-notch job on that." Harry said sarcastically rolling his eyes. Mrs. Weasley bristled at the tone.

"Now see here young man—"

"Or what?" he said sending her a dark look. He didn't like that they were still trying to keep him ignorant of things. She sat back startled. "I've been completely blocked from information, and now my muggle relatives have been attacked by dementors! My cousin was kissed!" Harry exclaimed standing up his earlier anger back. There was a loud clatter as his chair fell to the floor, no one said anything.

The adults were surprised at his anger, the others not so much since they had seen it earlier. No one was really used to an angry Harry.

"Where they hell was the order when this happened?" Harry yelled. "You cut off my communication which you have no right to do and set watch on me without my consent!"

"And despite your stupid watch someone ended up dead!" Harry said with a glare. He wished the other members of the order were here right now so he could yell at all of them and not just the Weasley's. "I want answers. What the hell are you are doing so incompetently." Harry demanded.

"Wait! If Harry gets answers we want to be here to!" Fred exclaimed interrupting Harry's rant.

"We've been trying to find out something all month!" George added looking indignant.

"You're too young, not in the Order," Fred said in a high voice imitating his mother. "We want to be in the Order."

"I don't see why the two of you can't, you are of age after all." Bill mumbled under his breath, unfortunately Mrs. Weasley heard him.

"They will not! And neither will Harry!" Mrs. Weasley said sharply glaring around at the group daring them to argue with her.

"And what gives you the right to decide something like that?" Emma said in a low voice accepting the challenge. The cold tone in her voice was easily heard. Mrs. Weasley glared at her as the room feel silent and watched the standoff between the two witches.

"It is not down to you either to decide that!" Mrs. Weasley replied. "Dumbledore—"

"IS NOT HARRY'S GAURDIAN! NOR ARE YOU!" Emma yelled surging to her feet and slamming her hands on the table rattling the dishes still laid out.

Harry had to fight down a smile, it felt good for someone to stand up for him like this. It happened so little in his life, he always got a little thrill at seeing how much the people close to him really cared.

Ron, Hermione, Fred, and George's heads couldn't decide who they wanted to focus on more, Emma or Mrs. Weasley as the two argued. Harry's eyes were firmly glued to the girl he considered a sister, he noticed that Bill was also looking at her in awe. Ginny was sitting next to Tonks, both their mouths open in shock. A quick glance told Harry that Mr. Weasley looked like he didn't know what to do and was standing half out of his chair.

"I have a right to know." Harry said firmly. "I saw Voldemort—" Everyone but Emma and Harry flinched at the name, "—Come back. I've face so much already all because of him. I have a right to know what's going on." Harry demanded.

"You are only fifteen. You are not a member!" Mrs. Weasley said frustrated.

"I am not some ignorant child that needs to be kept in the dark!" Harry exclaimed. "I defended the Philosopher's stone with Ron and Hermione's help in my first year! We took on a mountain troll barely two months into our magical schooling! I fought and lived against a basilisk! I competed in the tri-wizard tournament! A tournament designed to be challenging and competed by adults, not a fourteen-year-old boy! And let's not forget the madman killed my parents and has tried to kill me multiple times! He's still trying, had a shot not even 2 months ago!" Harry yelled.

"I've faced more than any child should have to! What the hell gives you the right or anyone else to decide that I am too young for information that could very well keep me alive!" Harry finished with an angry huff.

"You will not—"

"That is enough, you are not the one that gets to make this decision." Emma said firmly leaning forward and glaring at Mrs. Weasley.

"Arthur!" Mrs. Weasley pleaded turning to her husband.

"Personally, I think it's better that Harry be filled in on what he can." Bill said speaking up much to everyone's shock.

"Bill!"

"I'm not saying tell him everything, most stuff is inconsequential to what Harry would need to know. But he should at least get the bare facts, work up a general idea of what is going on. He's right, he is as much involved if not more than most of us. It won't do him any good to keep him in the dark and coddle him like a little child." Bill responded ignoring his mother's glare.

"No, Harry is not and that is final."

"You are not his mother!" Emma exclaimed. "Stop trying to act like you are!"

Everyone stared frozen at the statement. Shock and furry crossed Mrs. Weasley's face.

"I'm as good as." Mrs. Weasley said fiercely. "Harry doesn't have anyone else, does he?"

Harry recoiled shocked, eyes wide and hurt.

"How dare you." Emma hissed in a deadly whisper.

"Mum?!" several voices said shocked.

"Harry has plenty of people that care for him and actually hold a position in his family. You are nothing more than his friend's mother. Nothing!" Emma said forcefully at Mrs. Weasley's paling face. "He has me, Sirius, Remus, and their twins. He. Already. Has. A. Family."

Mrs. Weasley was just about to say something else when Mad-Eye cam stomping down the steps.

"Alastor? I thought you left already?" Mr. Weasley said surprised. Harry could tell he was relieved that the shouting was over and a distraction had come.

"We've got a problem." He said gruffy causing everyone to sit up in alarm.

"What's wrong?" Mrs. Weasley asked concerned and moving around the table to stand next to him.

"We were followed somehow on the way back." Moody announced clearly unhappy about the fact.

"What?!"

"How do you know?" Bill asked.

"There's two standing out from in the shadow of the trees. I made to leave but noticed them there. Stayed in the shadows of the porch and watched 'em. Didn't move at all, though I swear the one looked at me." Moody replied annoyed. "I came in just now to let you know, I was going to send a message off to Dumbledore."

"Could you tell who was out there?" Bill asked.

"A blond, swore it was Malfoy, but the hair was too short. Wasn't willing to risk getting closer or using magic in case they sensed me. The other was a large black dog. Grimm-like in appearance." Moody told them.

"Sirius!" Harry and Emma exclaimed in shock.

Before anyone could move the two were racing out and up the stairs.

"Wait you two!" Bill shouted after them. The group in the kitchen racing up the stairs after them.

Bill stopped Emma and Harry at the door. Only reason he had been able to catch them was because for some reason Emma had stopped to grab the portrait off the wall.

"You managed to get her down?" Tonks asked in surprise when the others reached them.

"And where do you think the two of you are going?" Moody questioned pushing his way to the front of the group with a glare.

"Home. Like hell we're staying here. We were just humoring you." Emma said with a smirk, Harry practically vibrating besides here.

"And what makes you think we'll allow that?" Moody questioned.

Bill shot a worried glance at Emma and Harry. Moody wasn't going to let them go easily.

"What do you mean you're going home Harry? You want to go back to those muggles?" Ron asked confused, Harry never wanted to go back there.

"Merlin, you all are dense aren't you." Emma said with a laugh, she could feel Harry's hold on her arm keeping the two together.

"What do you mean?" George asked confused, he wasn't dense and neither was Fred, the debate was up on Ron though.

"I haven't actually been living at the Dursley for most of the summer." Harry told the shocked faces. "Sirius came and got me after the first week of July. Been there ever since. Did you all really think that as much as I hated that house that I would stay there if I didn't have to? Or that if I was there that I would stay in my room all day and you would never see me?"

"You've been watching an empty house all summer." Emma snickered. "Tell me again how good this Order of yours is that you couldn't even tell Harry wasn't there anymore."

"Harry how could you leave?" Mrs. Weasley asked shocked, disappointment laced her voice.

"How could I leave?" Harry asked flabbergasted. "I think it was a pretty easy decision really. I had no desire to be locked in a room with bars and latches to keep me confined. I had no desire to be half starved by the time school started! And I had no desire for all my possessions be locked away!"

"The Dursley's have never treated Harry right. I don't understand how it would be surprising that he would want to go somewhere where he was actually wanted." Emma told the gathered crowd.

"Wait I'm confused." Ginny said speaking up with a frown causing everyone to pause and look at her.

"What about Gin?" Bill asked.

"If Harry wasn't at his muggle relatives, then why did he get a notice from the ministry?" Ginny asked.

"That's right, that would mean that Harry never performed underage magic!" Ron exclaimed. "So why send him the notice. If Harry had been there no way would his cousin have gotten kissed."

Four pairs of eyes turned to glare at Ron.

"What?" the red head asked confused. "Harry practiced that charm back in third year with Professor Lupin. If he had been there he would have been able to save his cousin."

"I've never had to go against a real dementor before Ron. What makes you think just because I practiced it that I would have succeed." Harry said in a frustrated tone. Only a few hours in Ron's company and he was already done with his friend. "I don't know why I got the notice, I wasn't even near the area, which is one of the things I have problems with. I don't like the fact that the guards for the wizarding prison who are supposed to be under the ministry's control were that far in a muggle area."

"What exactly are you saying boy?" Moody growled unhappy.

" _Don't_ call me boy." Harry hissed glaring at Moody. "What I am saying is that there aren't a lot of options for why the dementors were there. Either the ministry sent them after me or Voldemort did. Those are the only options. Or is the ministry letting people use the dementors?"

"Watch your cheek, I don't like the way you are talking." Moody growled.

"Funny, I don't care to much for the way you are talking either." Emma replied glaring at Moody. There had been an instant dislike between the two of them and this conversation wasn't helping. "We are leaving and there is nothing you can do. Don't even think about trying to stop us."

"Dumbledore wants you to stay here." Moody growled.

"Dumbledore isn't my guardian." Harry snapped back. "He has no say where I spend my summer or what I do with my life. No one does, no one but Sirius and Remus get any input in those decisions."

"Harry why don't you calm down." Mr. Weasley said speaking up in a calm tone. "Dumbledore just wants what's best for you. He thinks you will be safe here."

"Safer than you would be with that man." Mrs. Weasley mumbled.

"SHUT UP! You know nothing about Sirius!" Harry yelled in rage. "I am perfectly safe with him!" He hated how Mrs. Weasley had instantly disliked Sirius and always talked down about him.

"The wards on the house are as strong as any here are." Emma said speaking up. "It has many of the same protections this one does, and most of those are probably slightly stronger considering this is not the main Black house."

"The Fidelius—"

"Is also part of the protections placed upon the residence before Harry even moved in." Emma said continuing. "The secret keeper is a secret and none of you will know where unless Sirius wants it known, and so far, he has shown no inclination for any of you to do so. Harry is protected, and by the people that matter to him."

"Black was imprisoned, and the werewolf—"

"You bitch!" Emma exclaimed. "Sirius was cleared by a mind healer months ago, he has children for Merlin's sake! Don't you dare say anything about our family again, especially about Remus."

"Molly! That was too far." Mr. Weasley said in shock looking at his wife. Even the other Weasley children looked shocked at their mother's outburst.

"We are leaving." Emma said dismissively glaring at the gathered group. "If you try and stop us the moment I get a chance I will tell the ministry you tried to kidnap us."

"Emma?!" The twins cried out in shock.

"I'm sure that someone would listen to us. And you don't want that do you Mad-Eye?" Emma sneered at the old Auror.

"Go. But don't think Dumbledore won't hear about this." Moody threatened.

Emma laughed. "Like I care what Harry's _School Headmaster_ thinks. Remind him that he is nothing more than that. He has no say over Harry's life, tell him to keep out of it."

All throughout her rant, Harry had stared in shocked awe at her. She was the best sister he could ask for. He was so happy that she would stand up for him like this, and he had been so grateful that she had been here with him today.

Harry glanced at the others a bit concerned for his friends.

Hermione looked worried and close to tears by all the yelling, and Harry could tell she was conflicted by the wavering glances that she was throwing back and forth between the two groups. He hated that she was feeling divided by all of this.

The twins were staring angrily at their mother and had been for most of the time. His move had come as a shock to them, but Harry saw the relived sigh that they both let out when he was someone safe and not with his relatives. Fred and George had not liked at the accusations and the fighting that had been going on between Emma and their mother. They liked Sirius Harry knew, and he could tell that they didn't like how she continued to badmouth someone they respected.

Ginny and Ron both looked angry at Emma for disagreeing and arguing with their mother, not to mention cursing at her. Harry had a feeling the real argument had been lost on the two of them.

Bill, Harry could tell wanted to get them out of there. He was a good friend to have.

Tonks and Moody were both upset at what Emma had implied with the ministry and the disrespect shown to Dumbledore and the old Auror.

Despite Sirius saying that he got along with Andromeda when he was younger, Harry had noticed that the older witch hadn't made much of an effort to connect with Sirius or get back in touch with her family. Narcissa on the other hand had jumped at the chance to reconnected. Harry supposed that it might have something to do with the two being closer in age. Sirius had often hinted that he had been fairly close with Narcissa also.

But Harry wondered, what made Tonks, who was by blood a Black, not try and reach out more to Sirius and who seemed to put a lot of stock in Dumbledore given her reactions to Emma's rant. The Black's according to Sirius were fiercely protective of family. Many purebloods were, would Andromeda's break from the family mean she had not pressed the importance on her daughter. Harry couldn't think for one instance a time where Sirius or the others had mentioned Tonks trying to get in touch with them. He knew Sirius had been hoping she would have.

"Come on Harry lets go." Emma said without a backwards glance and walked out the door.

Harry spared one glance and waved bye to his friends before following Emma. It was time to go home.


	7. Grounded

A/N: it took me a month of watching like four seasons of Supernatural, a season of Arrow, and a whole lot of procrastination before the inspiration came for me to finish this chapter. I knew where I wanted to go, just not the words to form them. But I have the chapter here for you, so enjoy. Um, there is a good bit of recap in the chapter, just a warning, but there is other plot as well.

For those who liked the last chapter, thanks. I plan on having more Hermione in this installment, her and Harry are going to try and fix their friendship. They drifted apart last year, and with Krum not there to distract Hermione as much, she will be showing up more (at least that is my plan at the moment). If anyone was wondering about Ron, chances are slim.

As for Sirius and the Tonks', no plans at the moment on that front, for right now, they are the distant relatives that you used to be close to but drifted apart after a few years. Prison will do that, but then hey, you find yourself getting closer with different relatives this time around. Don't get me wrong, Sirius still has issues with his family, right now it really is just Narcissa and Draco he is close with from the Black side of the family, then again, there are not that many left.

Full moon tidbit, the December full moon is referred to as the full cold moon, and is going to be a super moon full moon. Meaning its going to look a lot larger than normal. This will be the first in a series of three super moons in the next few months.

 **Read this part, its semi important in my ramblings:** Also, just wanted to say that my birthday is in the next few days (not this), and someone was wondering about my update schedule. If you haven't noticed by now, **updates happen at the moment every full moon (this)** , if that changes I will let you all know.

Since I won't be updating probably till after Christmas, happy Christmas, Hanukah, or whatever holiday you celebrate at this time of the year! thanks for staying with me this long, its been an awesome year, and I hope to continue to see you all next year!

* * *

Chapter 7 Grounded

Harry and Emma were quick to leave after that. Luckily after Moody had come back in, he had forgone replacing many of the locking charms on the door, so Emma and Harry had been able to get out of Old Pride with ease.

"Harry, Emma, wait up for a moment."

Reaching the other side of the street, Harry and Emma turned to see Bill rushing out after them.

"Not trying to follow us are you William?" Emma asked.

Bill snorted. "Hardly. Mum wanted to make sure you both got off safe, I volunteered to make sure you weren't kidnapped by anyone else tonight."

"And would you say you had been kidnapped earlier tonight?" A voice spoke out calling their attention to the tree lines.

"Sirius!" Harry exclaimed rushing towards his godfather.

"You two are so grounded." Sirius proclaimed gathering Harry in his arms and holding him close. He had Harry's face between his hands and was moving it to make sure the boy was okay.

"I thought Moody said the bloke was blond?" Bill wondered.

Harry squirmed out of Sirius' hold with a gasp quickly remembering the earlier comment. His eyes quickly scanning the trees in front of them. He quickly spotted who he was looking for as a figure moved closer.

"Draco!" Harry exclaimed happily. He would deny that he had practically squealed his boyfriends name, and instead chose to launch himself at the figure sending them both crashing towards the ground.

"I didn't get welcomed like that." Sirius pouted good naturedly.

"Sirius' animagus form was the mutt Moody spotted, Draco over there was the blond." Emma explained giving an amused glance at Bill.

The three watched fondly as Harry and Draco reunited. Bill was surprised that the Malfoy boy let himself stay on the ground while Harry started talking to him. The fond smile and relief on Draco's face showed that all he cared about at the moment was having Harry in front of him.

"What?" Harry asked seeing the look on Draco's face.

"Nothing, glad you're okay." Draco replied leaning in for a kiss. Harry sighed happily and wrapped his arms tightly around Draco.

"How did you know to come here?" Bill asked curious looking at Sirius.

"Ah that's right," Sirius exclaimed giving a hard look at Emma and then turning his gaze to Harry who had paused kissing Draco and looked at his godfather.

Harry gulped and shifted slightly so he was closer to Draco. The look on his godfather's face didn't bode well.

"You two are both grounded." Sirius repeated again with a note of finality.

"What?!" Emma exclaimed looking in shock at Sirius the comment finally registering with her. Harry deflated somewhat, though a part of him was relieved yet worried. He had not been punished in anyway by Sirius yet, and he wondered what being grounded would mean for him.

Being with the Dursley's, whenever he had gotten punished, the punishments had been quite harsh. Being locked up without food for a few days, or a ton of extra chores were what Harry usually got. A few times when his magic had acted up during his childhood he had a few beatings, though nothing to bad. It was usually Dudley getting encouraged to be rough with him.

He hoped that this grounding was going to be nothing like his time with the Dursley's.

"That's right." Sirius said with a glare. "You both disappeared without warning, not a word to anyone. Your parents' portraits are worried sick. Do you know how worried Remus and I were when we came home?"

Harry flinched in his spot in Draco's arms.

"I had to do something." Emma told Sirius.

"No, you should have stayed home, where it was safe." Sirius argued.

"And what? You would have preferred that Harry and I stayed locked up safe? His family, no matter how crappy they are, just had their son's soul sucked out by dementors!" Emma shouted.

"Your cousin got kissed?" Draco asked shocked looking at Harry. Harry nodded slowly. Draco sucked in his breath, he had heard there was an issue with a dementor, but he hadn't heard that the muggle boy had been kissed.

"And why the hell not! There was a dementor in the area!" Sirius shouted. "You don't even know how to defend against one! I am not risking my family."

"Harry does, and I have an idea. We weren't defenseless, and the dementor was gone by then." Emma argued. "I knew that the Order still thought Harry was with the muggles, Severus would have told us if they knew different, and it was obvious by the letters they sent telling Harry to stay put. That was one reason to get Harry there, less of a mess, plus, I doubt it would have gone over well if Harry wasn't there. Dumbledore's been working under the impression that Harry's been at his relatives the entire time. Another reason would be because no one would have thought to inform the muggles what really happened. Figg didn't even do anything except drop the body off. They were completely in the dark, I wasn't going to let them not know what happened."

Sirius deflated at that reminder.

"No one was even thinking about the muggles." Bill said speaking up reminding the group that the eldest Weasley was still there. "I'm glad that you thought about doing so."

"Still this could have been done another way." Sirius grumbled folding his arms across his chest. "I had to find out from Severus where you actually were. And all he could tell me was a street address, not the house or anything like that. It was pure luck that I remembered that there was a Black house on the block, and that I am head of the Black family. Otherwise I never would have been able to see the house."

"So, you can see the house. Mad-Eye swore that he could tell whoever was out here was looking right at him." Bill told Sirius.

"Yeah, just couldn't approach the house and enter it. The Fidelius protected that much after I knew about the house. I didn't have the full secret to get in." Sirius replied.

"Speaking of secrets, can Bill see the one for Grimmauld?" Emma asked. "It's time we got another piece and we need Bill's help."

Sirius shrugged. "Suppose so, it's been to quite this summer, though we all needed it. Here, look and memorize, you don't get to keep this." Sirius told Bill holding out a piece of paper. He kept an extra note on him with the secret secured in case of an emergency.

Bill glanced at the offered paper and memorized the address written there. Seeing he was finished, Sirius quickly snatched the paper back.

"What exactly do you need my help for?" Bill asked curious. Emma and Sirius exchanged a glance.

"We need a good curse breaker. There's a nasty curse on an object I need retrieved and we were hoping that you might be able to help break it or at least contain the curse." Emma explained.

"Come over tomorrow, we'll fill you in on more then." Sirius told Bill. "Right now, I need to get these three home before Remus wears a hole in the woodwork.

"Alight." Bill said with a shrug, he could swing by before he went into work in the morning.

With that taken care of, Sirius and the others made their way into the little park and disappeared in the trees. The crack of apperation followed not long after.

"HARRY!"

Harry was frankly getting tired of people shouting his name whenever he walked into the room. But he couldn't help the relieved smile he gave Remus to be back home. He smiled and waved when he caught sight of Narcissa coming out of the library with Mira in her arms.

Remus rushed forward and engulfed Harry in a hug. Melting into the embrace, Harry was glad to be home. All the energy seemed to zap out of him, and he suddenly remembered that he was tired.

"Alright, bed, the both of you." Sirius told Harry and Emma. "We can discuss what your groundings will entitle in the morning."

"Bed sounds nice." Harry mumbled in Remus' embrace. He felt the older man chuckle.

"Come on cub, let's get you settled in." Remus said fondly leading Harry upstairs. Emma already having gone up grumbling about being treated like a child, but with a smile on her face.

"Night Narcissa, night Draco." Harry said sleepily glancing behind him as he was led away.

Sirius sighed and made his way into the library, he saw Draco behind him follow. Kid probably didn't know where else to go. At least Draco's mother was in the room also. Sirius smiled seeing Cissy holding his daughter.

"Hey little princess," Sirius cooed patting the baby on the head. "Where's your brother?"

Hearing a little whimper, Sirius looked around and spotted Corvus laying on a blanket on the library floor. He snorted. He would never get tired of seeing how relaxed he and Remus were with their children. Merlin knows his parents would have never let him or Regulus lie on the floor like that, especially not in the library.

"Hey buddy." Sirius said softly picking up his son and cradling him in his arms.

"Sirius did you find them okay?"

Sirius looked up to see James and the rest of the Potters looking at him intently. Narcissa was also looking at him, clearly wanting to hear more.

"Yes, yes, your wayward children are back home and safe. They were at the Order headquarters down on Old Pride street where Cissy her side of the Black family used to live. From what I could tell, after the brief meeting they had, only my niece and the Weasley's were really staying in the place." Sirius answered.

James shared a confused look with Lily.

"Lil's, did I hear correctly? Did Padfoot say 'children'? Ours? I was only aware of Harry? Do we have kids I don't know about?" James said jokingly a confused smile on his face.

"I swear that girl is a basket full of problems. No matter how much I love her, as far as I am concerned she can be your daughter. Probably came here from some sort of odd magic Lily worked, same with the blood protections. Besides, Harry considers her a sister." Sirius said with a shrug.

"Whatever you say Sirius." Lily said amused. James laughed besides her.

"They were okay at least, though right?" Fleamont asked ignoring his laughing son.

"Harry seemed really relaxed when I talked to him. I got the impression that he had let off some steam while he was there." Draco commented. "I know he was frustrated by not getting any mail from any of his friends over break, mainly the Weasley's. He told me that he had a talk with Ron and the others."

"Sure it's not just cause he got to kiss you?" Sirius asked with a snort.

"Behave Sirius." Remus said coming into the room. "Severus stopped by while you were out waiting for Harry and Emma."

"He did?"

"Said he would stop by in the morning to discuss some things. I know he was worried about the two of them also. He also wants to check up with Narcissa and Draco, and hear what happened with them. He was quite surprised to see Narcissa here this evening." Remus told Sirius.

"How come he didn't stay the night?" Sirius asked.

"He had to report back to Hogwarts, Dumbledore couldn't make the meeting running around the ministry and getting everything sorted so things weren't too bad for Harry. He was supposed to report to him after the meeting." Remus explained.

"Damn, I could really use his advice right now." Sirius mumbled.

"Now that is something I never thought I would hear you say." Narcissa said with a smile.

Sirius laughed. "Trust me, still shocks me sometimes. But somehow, we've all become friends in the last year, or as friendly as one can get with Snape."

"Come on, it's getting late, we've all had a long day. We should head to bed." Remus said softly seeing how tired everyone was.

"That sounds like a good idea." Narcissa replied handing Mira over to Remus.

"Winky?"

Winky popped in the room quietly to take Corvus from Sirius and followed Remus up the stairs to help take care of her charges.

Sirius stifled a yawn as he motioned to Narcissa and Draco.

"Come on, I'll show you where you two will be staying." Sirius told them leading them up the stairs. "Not sure if you remember or got told the layout of the upper floors, but Emma and Harry share the fourth floor in the two bedrooms up there. The old heir rooms that Regulus and I used to have. Remus and I have the third floor in the master bedroom. Bedroom next to ours is the nursery which the twins share."

"Are they going to be sharing a room for long?" Narcissa asked curious.

"At least for a few years. I would like to move the two of them up to the heir rooms when they are older, but that mostly depends on if Harry and Emma have moved out by them. Of course, there is always the option of Black manor, but I'm in no hurry to move away from London yet. If we need to Remus and I have no problem expanding the third floor and adding a room or two."

"Sounds like a lovely plan." Narcissa commented. She had always liked having Draco close by in the nursery off the master suite in the manor when he was growing up. He was there for quite a few years before he wanted to be moved to the heir rooms in the manor.

"Now, we did a bit of remodeling on the second floor already. It only had one bedroom and the high ceiling from the drawing room. Remus hired a private contractor who specialized in wizarding space to agree to an obliviate of the address, to come and work on the second floor. We got the drawing room added as a wizarding space, so we could lower the ceiling and add two other bedrooms to the second floor's layout as well as another bathroom. So, there's three guest bedrooms there now." Sirius said continuing his explanation. "They turned out really well."

"So that's where Mother and I will be staying?" Draco asked.

"Yep, had rooms set up for both you and your mother as soon as she mentioned the possibility of the two of you having to move here in case something happened at the manor. Cissy's been planning for this outcome for a while now."

"I had no idea you had gone to all that trouble." Narcissa said with a frown.

"Nonsense, I'll take care of family. Besides, I wasn't going to have you room with Draco. And I don't quiet trust Harry and Draco in a bedroom at the moment." Sirius said causing Draco to blush. The thought had crossed his mind why he hadn't been offered to room with Harry.

"If they are persistent enough you know you cannot stop them Sirius. I remember how you were at their age." Narcissa said with a light laugh.

"Mother!" Draco exclaimed shocked.

"Yeah well, better for my sanity at the moment." Sirius grumbled. "The other guest room is usually where any other guests will stay. Usually where Charlie Weasley stays when he comes over. Though I am perfectly aware of him sneaking upstairs on occasion."

Narcissa giggled and Draco let out a startled laugh.

"Bold that Weasley is." Draco replied, crossing the third floor in the middle of the night to get to Emma's room was probably a bit nerve racking.

"Tell me about it." Sirius said with a shake of his head. "First floor bedroom next to the drawing room is Severus's when he feels like staying over, so try not to go in there unless he lets you. But other than that you two should be fine for the night."

They had gotten to the second floor where Sirius pointed out which room was for who and then bid them goodnight.

* * *

"Rise and shine sleeping beauty! Family meeting."

Harry groaned and turned over.

"Let's go!"

"Go away," Harry groaned shouting at the knocking at the door. Suddenly the events of yesterday returned in a rush. "Draco!"

Harry blotted up in bed, shaking the hazy dream from his mind. He ignored the laughing on the other side of the door and focused on grabbing some clothes for the day.

"Give me like five minutes." Harry exclaimed rushing out of his room and into the bathroom to get ready for the day. He grinned to himself, Draco was here.

Coming out, he noticed that Emma had already gone downstairs. He hurried downstairs to see who else was up.

"Master Harry!" a shrill voice whispered causing Harry to pause on his way down. "You is being quiet you is. The little masters are still sleeping they is."

"Sorry Winky." Harry mumbled slowing down once he reached the third floor. He remembered one morning when he had come downstairs arguing with Emma when the twins were still asleep. They had woken them up and the twins had cried for over an hour. Sirius and Remus had given them the stink eye for two days after that.

He really didn't want a repeat of that to happen.

"A little bit more decorum please Mr. Potter. I am sure Augusta taught you better than that over the summer."

Harry winced.

"Sorry Mrs. Malfoy."

"Narcissa or Cissy, please." The woman said with a smile.

"Err, then call me Harry. It makes me feel like I'm about to get a detention from McGonagall or Snape when someone calls Mr. Potter in that tone." Harry admitted.

"Of course, Harry. Why don't you head on down? Draco is already down getting something to eat." Narcissa replied waving Harry off.

Harry entered the dining room and saw all the others sitting down eating already. He gulped when he saw Severus sitting at the table next to Emma.

"Sit." Severus ordered not looking up from his plate and gesturing to the open chair next to Draco.

Wearily Harry glanced around the room suddenly noticing the tense silence in the room. Harry nodded quietly and took at seat. Finally, Severus glanced up and looked at him.

"Eat something. Then we are all going to go into the library and discuss what has happened the last few days. After that we will decide what your punishment will be for running off like you did. I do not want you to forget that you put yourself in danger running off with just Emma and did not let anyone know. You both will be grounded, and we are not changing our minds about that." Severus said speaking to the entire room. An emphasis was placed on the last part and directed at Sirius.

"Of course, Severus." Remus said reassuring the potions master.

Harry saw Draco glance nervously around the table. "Do they really need to be grounded?" he asked.

"We are trying to install the instinct in the both of them to not run off by themselves and rely on the adults and others around them." Remus replied looking at Harry and Draco.

"But—"

"Harry had never had adults that he can count on and go to when he is in trouble. And Emma has been in similar situations. She's taken on a lot coming here, and we all realize that she knows a lot, but fact still stands that both of them, and you also Draco, are still in school. You are all still learning." Remus explained.

"It's not that we don't think you are not capable young wizards or witches, but we would feel more reassured about your safety and ability to get out of a tricky situation if we at least knew what was going on and you relied on us." Sirius added.

"Eat. We will continue this after breakfast. Heavy talking is not appropriate for a breakfast discussion." Severus said cutting off any other remarks.

* * *

They finished eating and went into the library to talk. Harry saw that Narcissa was sitting in there waiting for them. She had a smile on her face and was talking with the portrait of her mother, Harry noticed as he walked in.

It seemed one of the elves had found the portrait they had brought in and hung it up. Though it seems that someone forgot to mention the portrait to Sirius.

"What in Merlin's name!" Sirius shouted coming to a halt and gave a full body shudder at the sight of his aunt.

"Ah, Nephew." Druella greeted seeing Sirius and giving everyone a once over when the entered the room.

"No! just no. She's not—"

"Sirius." Narcissa reprimanded Sirius in a stern voice and giving him a cross look.

"I see your manners haven't improved all that much in the years. A pity." Druella said sharply causing Sirius to glare at her.

"Grandmother." Draco greeted the portrait in surprise.

"I don't want her in here. I actually like coming down here every so often." Harry heard Sirius whisper to Remus. "There was a reason I had all the Black family portraits removed.

"Think about Narcissa and Draco. She passed away only a few years ago." Remus whispered back.

"Perhaps I could have the portrait moved?" Narcissa asked with a raised bow at Sirius. It wasn't like he was being subtle about the portrait.

"Err, that would work." Sirius replied sheepishly.

"Dobby." Narcissa called out.

"How can Dobby be helping miss Cissy?" the elf asked popping in.

"Could you move my mother's portrait up to the second-floor landing. I think we would both prefer to have her residing up there rather than down here." Narcissa said cordially.

"Dobby be doing that right away." The elf said popping out after taking the portrait.

Sirius shivered and sat down on one of the couches. Remus sitting beside him with a bemused smile.

"Really Sirius. I can't say anything about your parents, but I thought I taught you better than that when you stayed with us." Euphemia chastised from her portrait on the wall. James snickered from his portrait. "Oh, hush James."

"Sorry ma'am." Sirius mumbled.

"Can we get to business now?" Severus asked sitting down in an arm chair. The others nodded sitting down also.

"First we want to cover what happened to cause you two to leave." Remus began looking at Emma and Harry.

"I got a letter from the ministry when I was at Neville's, shortly after Emma came to bring me home. It said that I had performed a Patronus charm back in Surrey in front of muggles. Said how I broke the status of secrecy and the restriction on underage magic, that I was expelled." Harry began in a shaky voice remembering his panic from when he had received the letter.

"They can't do that!" Draco exclaimed outraged. "Even if Harry had been the one to cast magic they couldn't do that."

"Draco—"

"If the magic was caste in front of his cousin then the Status would not have been breached." Draco argued. "There is a clause that excuses muggle family members. Add to the fact that there is also a clause in the restriction of underage magic that protects for defense. They—"

Harry leaned over shutting Draco up with a kiss. Pulling away he grinned at the dazed expression on Draco's face.

"Done?" Harry asked.

Draco cleared his throat embarrassed. "Err…Yes."

"Thank you for voicing that Draco, but we are aware of those exceptions and will take them into account. I am assuming that a trial was set?" Severus asked getting back on topic.

"It was a disciplinary hearing set for the 8th at 9 in the morning. I still have the letters, they are upstairs." Harry replied not liking the reminder.

"That's four days from now." Remus said with a frown.

"That's fine, gives us enough time to work things over." Sirius replied a hard look on his face.

"Continue please Harry." Severus said speaking up.

"Emma freaked, and brought me home really quick before we headed to Private Drive on the Knight Bus."

"How did Emma know?" Draco asked.

"I have some knowledge of events that are to come that focus around Harry, has to do with me being the Traveler. The attack was a possibility that I had hoped had been removed by Harry being removed from the area. Unfortunately, it seems that was not the case." Emma explained with a frown.

"What happened before?" Remus asked curious.

"Harry was out in the park near number 4. It was late, and he was going back, ran into Dudley on the way. Two dementors came out of nowhere. Being muggle, Dudley was unable to see them. Harry responded by casting the Patronus and chasing the dementors away. Even then, one still almost got Dudley. He was extremely shaken up over the encounter. Arabella Figg came along and revealed herself to Harry that she was a squib and her along with other Order members had been sent to watch Harry over the summer." Emma explained with a frown.

"Harry was pissed because no one had told him, and he had absolutely no communication with anyone during the summer. Along with his nightmares, being cut off, and the slander going around in the Prophet, Harry wasn't happy by any means. In response to the letter sent by the ministry, others were sent for him to stay put and that members of the order were coming to pick him up."

"It's one of the reasons Emma gave for us to go there, as well as check on what happened. No one ever came to check on the Dursley's despite the fact that Dudley got kissed. I doubt that anyone in the ministry really knows about that, no one came in the day and a half that we were there. It didn't take long for the letter coming from Mr. Weasley that I needed to stay there, and for the ministry one saying that my expulsion and the destruction of my wand would be determined during the hearing." Harry explained picking up where he left off.

"Wait! I want to know more about Harry's Patronus." Draco exclaimed suddenly. "What?" he said looking around at the odd looks he was getting from the rest of the room.

"Is that really relevant to right now?" Severus asked with a sigh.

"I didn't really get it down until just recently." Harry said nervously a bit embarrassed to be talking about his Patronus. He hadn't really had a chance to show anyone since he got it to be corporal, and it seemed personal to him, especially with the realizations that had gone along with him originally conjuring it.

"Well, before my intervention, Harry would have developed it much sooner. At the end of third year, instead of me helping Sirius escape and get off, he was cornered by a large number of dementors after trying to take in Pettigrew. Remus, Harry, Severus, and the sidekicks were there also." Emma said suddenly grinning. "Some things happened, Severus got knocked out, Pettigrew escaped, and the group got separated. Sirius was injured, and Harry went after him. A swarm of dementors found them."

"There was at least a hundred guarding the castle." Severus hissed out thinking back on the year before. If the dementors had found Black on the grounds, most of them would have come after him.

"A bit of time travel was involved curtesy of a time turner and Harry was able to go back and save himself and Sirius by casting a strong Patronus and driving the dementors away. That was his first time casting a corporal Patronus, the net time was in the maze during the third task, and the third time was during the incident that we are currently discussing." Emma said.

"What form did it take?" Sirius asked excited.

"Prongs."

"What?" James asked from his portrait.

"Not you, Harry's Patronus took the form of Prongs then." Emma corrected.

Harry blushed at the crow of pride that James issued.

"That's my Bambi!"

"Don't call me that." Harry said with a shudder.

He glanced around the room and saw all the proud faces directed his was causing him to smile.

"And this time?" Draco asked curious wondering if it had stayed the same or changed.

"Tundra Wolf." Harry said with a blush looking down at his lap.

"That's interesting. While before in third year, I know you were looking into and learning more about your parents. They were a large focus of that year, especially if you learned the same things you did that night as you did this time. James would have stood out to you. Add time travel and how much you look like him, did Harry think he had seen his father that night?" Remus asked thinking about the Patronus.

"He did actually." Emma said impressed at Remus' thinking.

"This time around and being a year later conditions would have been different." Remus mused causing Harry to glance up.

"How so?" Sirius asked.

"The wolf has many different meanings and symbolizes. Some common ones are being smart, love, trust, protective, guardians, family. Within Patronus lore, fighting for what is right, a bit of pessimism is how they are generally thought of. Where you thinking of anything specific when you conjured the Patronus Harry?"

Harry mumbled something ducking his head again.

"What?"

"I was thinking about everyone here, the support I had. How much everyone cares about me and…and Draco." Harry said quickly his face heating up. Besides him he felt Draco go still.

Glancing over hesitantly, Harry could see how red Draco's face had gone.

Clearing his throat, Remus looked a bit uncomfortable. "Err, yes, well that would influence it. You have changed since your third year, and your Patronus reflects that."

"Can we continue please?" Harry asked not wanting to talk about his Patronus anymore.

"Please." Severus said with a sigh pinching the bridge of his nose. Emma and Sirius snickered.

"Right well, we waited the night at the Dursley's, they took Dudley and went to visit Marge after what happened and try to figure out what to do about Dudley. They left Harry and I at the house. Few hours later the Order showed up. They sent Moody and a few others to get Harry. Moody wasn't too happy to see me. Almost didn't let me come along." Emma said with a snicker.

"You were both lucky that Moody let you come along Emma." Severus chastised. "From what I can see, the old ex-Auror has become even more paranoid after the last year. You could have very well been left there while they took Harry. You're lucky that some word of you has spread to Dumbledore and his little group. That was your only saving grace."

Emma looked conflicted and worried at Severus' words.

"I wouldn't have left without Emma." Harry said firmly.

"Regardless of what you would have done, you both may have not been given enough choice." Severus said harshly.

"Who was in the group that came for you Harry?" Remus asked shifting the topic.

"I don't remember all their names. There was Moody, your cousin Sirius umm Nymph something, she wanted to be called her surname only. There was another Auror, ah…"

"Kingsley Shacklebolt." Emma added for Harry. "Vance, Diggle, Doge, Jones, and Podmore. Those were the others."

"Some from the old crowd." Sirius commented. Remus nodded.

"Moody had us fly in formation, Emma rode with me, he lead us around some before we finally landed. When we got there, they sent me and Emma upstairs to wait while they finished a meeting." Harry continued their recount.

"Where Harry proceeded to yell at all his friends for radio silence over the summer and I got to scold the Weasley broad over Percy. It was very satisfying." Emma said with a grin.

"Emma." Remus said giving her a look.

"What?" Emma asked looking affronted. "They deserved it, none of them even considered Percy's point of view."

"Wait what happened with Percy?" Draco whispered to Harry confused.

"Later, suffice to say, he didn't move out to live with Oliver like I thought." Harry said softly.

"When the meeting finished, Molly came and got us. I talked to Sev briefly, found out that you knew about what happened from Sev. The order members left and we all had dinner. Hermione talked about her summer, Fred and George showed off being of age, talked with Bill some about Percy, and the issue of Harry being in the Order or getting information came up."

"It did?" Remus asked surprised.

"They were surprised that I hadn't asked for more information on what was going on yet." Harry replied.

"I rather you not get involved with the Order. You'd be open to Dumbledore's influence and manipulation if that happened." Severus said, a frown on his face. "I know you want information, and I've shared as much as I can with Sirius and Remus, which then gets passed down to you and Emma."

"I know, and I really appreciate it." Harry said with a smile.

"You should have seen the argument that came after they brought the Order up. It was brilliant." Emma said with a grin.

"What do you mean?" Draco asked curious.

"I was still upset from my argument earlier with the others. Then everyone basically tells me that because Dumbledore said so, It's obviously the best course of action. 'Dumbledore thinks it's safest that no one contact you, you're too young, it's safer that you not know anything,'" Harry exclaimed anger tinting his voice as he mimicked Mrs. Weasley.

"That's not either one of their places to decide that." Sirius growled clearly picking up who Harry had mimicked.

"Dumbledore is in charge of the Order, he can refuse Harry to join. But giving him no option or refusing him information is something that I don't agree on." Severus said speaking up. "It's obvious that Harry is involved in the war by The Dark Lord's continued interest in him. Keeping Harry ignorant is just opening him up for attack."

"I pointed that out. Mrs. Weasley didn't take to kindly to that. She kept telling me no, like it was her decision whether or not I could." Harry grumbled still unhappy about that.

"I yelled some more. Didn't like how she was placing herself up as a mother figure to Harry. Like her opinion was the one that counted. Completely forgetting that he has all of us here at Grimmauld Place who are far more family than she is." Emma said angrily folding her arms.

"Good. She may have red hair, but she is not Lily." James said from his portrait.

"After that, Moody came back and said that there were two people watching the house outside. Emma and I quickly figured out that it was Sirius outside. We were quick to leave after that." Harry added.

"I see you still had time to grab my Aunt's portrait." Sirius grumbled.

"Can't help that she liked me." Harry said with a grin.

"Thank you for that Harry." Narcissa said speaking up and cutting off any other remark that Sirius may have made.

"Moody and Molly tried to get us to stay. Molly didn't exactly have to many kind words about Sirius and Remus when she found out that we were going home to you guys. We left right after that." Emma said finishing their tale. "We found you and Draco outside waiting for us."

"Alright. And what was up with inviting Bill over?" Sirius asked after a moment.

"Another Weasley?" Draco groaned. He was okay with the twins, but those were about the only ones he could stand.

"Hush, you barely know any of them expect the twins." Harry said leaning over with a smile. He knew exactly what Draco was thinking.

"Are we moving forward again?" Severus asked curious.

Emma nodded. "It's about time we got another Horcrux. We've taken care of the locket, cup, we did the diadem earlier this summer to see if he noticed a difference, but he didn't. The dairy is not a problem, destroyed years ago. All we need to worry about is the ring and the snake."

"Any idea how to take it out?" Sirius asked.

"Not yet. That one is going to be difficult. We're not tackling it until the ring is taken care of though." Emma replied.

"Wait." Harry said suddenly. "Before that. I want to know what happened with Draco." Harry asked looking at his boyfriend. "Not that I don't love having you here, but what happened?"

Narcissa sighed.

"You all know how stressful it has been back at the manor. Lucius is in and out at all times of the day. I know some of it is still him going about the ministry. But others are less unsavory things." Narcissa explained folding her hands on her lap.

"Voldemort."

"Yes. He doesn't share, but whatever it is, it has him drawn and short tempered. He also is prone to bringing guests back to the house. Others that are in his circle. Draco and I have tried to stay clear as much as we can, but…"

"He had Yaxley and Greyback at the manor yesterday." Draco said with a shudder.

"Yaxley was there _again?!_ " Harry hissed, eyes narrowing unhappily. He moved so he was closer to Draco pulling the other boy in his arms and curling around him possessively.

"What's this about Yaxley?" Snape said in concern, voice hard. He didn't like the tone that Harry had used in response to the information.

"Greyback?! What the hell is wrong with your father?" Sirius fumed, besides him Remus was pale. Even Emma was pale and worried.

"It's the first time he was brought to our home, and the last time that he will do so while we live under that roof." Narcissa said, as unhappy as the rest of them.

"Draco, what is this about Yaxley?" Severus asked again, voice hard.

"He's been coming on to Draco and the bastard needs to stay away." Harry hissed eyes flashing as he pulled Draco closer.

"You're kinda hot when you're this possessive." Draco said with a smirk.

"Shut up." Harry said smacking the back of Draco's head. Draco may be his boyfriend, but Harry wasn't going to let him act like a prat and all smug because of his behavior.

A thunderous looked crossed not only Snape's face, but also the other adults in the room. Harry could see that even his parents and grandparents were unhappy.

"Draco came to me and told me how he had overheard his father talking with Yaxley and Greyback before they left about arranged marriages, and if Draco had any." Narcissa told the room.

Harry felt the blood drain from his face. He felt frozen. No. Draco can't marry someone else. He was Harry's. Draco looked at Harry worriedly.

"I don't have any." Draco said softly. "There had been some talk over the years about Parkinson, Greengrass, or Pucey being possibilities, but there is no arranged marriage." Draco assured him.

Harry nodded and buried his face in Draco's neck, body still tense.

"We packed what we could and left soon after. Draco used his emergency portkey to go to Harry and the plan was that I follow mine to him. We hit a snag when Draco's bounced off the wards surrounding the house which is where we found you Sirius." Narcissa said finishing their tale.

"Nothing as exciting as your story." Draco said in a whisper.

"Can Lucius do anything now that you two left?" Harry asked in concern, worried that the Malfoy patriarch might force Draco and Narcissa to leave and return home.

"He can try." Narcissa said slowly. "But there is an avenue that I can go through. My plan was to visit Gringotts later today, there was some paper work I had them prepare in case something like this happened."

"Paperwork?" Sirius asked with a raised brow. "That kind of stuff can take months to process."

"Lucky for me I've had years." Narcissa replied. "Our marriage has always been one of convince being arranged. Lucius and I have not been close for years."

Harry remanded silent, he had an idea of what was going on, but he could tell from how tense Draco was that he was uneasy with the direction.

"Now that everything has been covered, I think we should get back to the main issue." Remus said speaking up.

"As much as we understand why you left, going to the Dursley's and such. It still is a matter that you left and didn't tell anyone or wait for someone else to accompany you." Severus said speaking up. "Things could have gone a lot worse. You could have been attacked while you were out like Moody feared, the Order could have forced you to stay. The dementor could still have been in the area. Harry your wand could have been snapped because the ministry wouldn't have waited for a trail."

"So many things could have gone wrong, and we need the two of you to understand that." Remus added. "Harry, you're only going into your fifth year, and as much as you have had to rely on yourself, we would all feel much better if you had an adult with you if you ever do something like this again."

"And Emma doesn't count." Sirius interjected. "She's still learning to, and is only at a third-year level, despite how much she knows. Please for our sanity, wait for someone next time."

"We want to point out something else as well. With Emma's mere presence here, things will not be as she knows them, events will shift. While things so far have stayed very close to what she knows, that does not mean it will stay that way. It is not safe for the two of you to go off by yourselves like you did." Severus added.

Harry looked around the room and saw how earnest everyone was. Emma was looking properly chastised even though most of that had been directed at him. Enough of what was said was to remind Emma that she didn't need to do this all by herself with just Harry.

Harry nodded in understanding.

"I promise. I will go to someone the next time something happens and not go running off by myself." Harry vowed. He didn't want to let any of the people who cared about him down.

"Good. But you still need to learn, and this cannot go unpunished." Severus said causing Harry to slump. "We don't want to, but we would rather this stick in your head Harry. After talking it over, the three of us decided that the two of you will only be grounded till your hearing. With that though, we have a few stipulations. Draco is not allowed to go up to your room Harry, nor are the two of you to be alone together at any given time, is that understood."

Mortified both boys nodded, not daring to say anything.

"Emma same goes to you. The next time Charlie decides to come over, he's not to go upstairs or for you two to be alone." Sirius added grinning at her shocked face. "Don't think I don't know that he sneaks up there when he's visiting."

Emma squeaked and nodded.

"You two are to focus on the work you will be assigned. Harry, you are still to go to the Longbottom's like you have been, Emma will be taking her course work with her and join you there for the time being." Remus added.

Harry blinked when no else said anything. That was it? Don't get him wrong he wasn't complaining, but it seemed like a lighter punishment than he was expecting.

* * *

"Emma, wait." Harry called out as the others started to fill out and do other things for the day. Draco looked curiously at Harry, but he refused to move his gaze away from Emma.

"What's up?" she asked lightly.

"There's something I wanted to ask you. A dream I had the other night. Something about it is bothering me." Harry admitted.

"Are you having more nightmares about the graveyard?" Emma asked concerned.

Harry shock his head. For the first few weeks after the incident during the third task, Harry had been having nightmares about the graveyard. It was varying scenes, Voldemort rising, instead of saving Cedric the other dies, the Cruciatus curse.

"You've been having nightmares?" Draco asked concern lacing his voice.

"It's nothing." Harry said absentmindedly to his boyfriend who looked like he didn't really like being put off like that and his concern being dismissed. "No really, I never mentioned them because I was dealing with them. Sirius has been helping me with them. He talks me through them. I don't have them that frequently."

Draco looked skeptical but nodded his head and dropped the subject.

Truthfully, Harry feared the nightmares would have been a lot worse if he had to keep them bottled up. He was thankful that Sirius was there to talk him through them. He would have never gotten this kind of support from the Dursley's. they would have just yelled at him to keep quiet or make fun of him for the content of the dreams.

Sirius understood. Both him and Remus did. They got nightmares every now and then from all the things they had been through in their lives. Remus had told Harry he often dreamed that something would go wrong during his transformations and he would hurt someone, often someone he cared about. Sirius had confessed that much like Harry he had gotten nightmares all throughout his childhood, stemming largely from how his family had treated him over the years. His time in Azkaban had made all the dreams worse. He would often wake up in a sweat from a dream.

That was how Harry and Sirius had first gotten to talking about their nightmares. Harry had woken up one night shortly after he had moved in to Grimmauld place and retreated to the drawing room not wanting to just sit in bed. He had found Sirius in there nursing a glass of Firewhiskey.

The resulting talk had been very therapeutic for the both of them. Sirius ended up putting an alarm on the drawing room so that if Harry woke up in the middle of the night and headed down there he was able to go meet him and help him through whatever was bothering him.

Harry was extremely grateful for his godfather's presence during these moments.

"It's not dreams of the graveyard, or at least, that's not all that I've been dreaming of." Harry admitted.

"What else?" Draco asked in concern. Harry may not have told him before now, but now that he knew, he was going to be supportive of Harry and help him through any more nightmares the other had.

"There's this door. It's in a long corridor. But I just get this intense feeling that I want to open the door. The dream always ends before I reach the door." Harry explained looking at Emma.

His words made Emma freeze. A worried look coming over her face.

"That doesn't sound good."

Emma jumped startled at the sudden voice of Fleamont Potter. She had forgotten that they were in the library still.

"Upstairs." Emma said hurriedly ushering the two outside.

"Emma?" Lily called out in concern.

"Sorry. It's nothing, err well not nothing, but don't worry. Just need to talk about this in private." Emma said hurriedly reassuring the portraits.

"Emma?"

"Upstairs, this is not something I want the others to know about right now." Emma replied ushering Harry and Draco upstairs. "Does Sirius know about this?"

"I haven't mentioned these dreams yet. They seemed different." Harry explained as they went up the stairs.

"Yes, well, for the better that he not know about this just yet." Emma replied.

"What is going on?" Draco demanded a hard look on his face as soon as they got to Emma's room and she closed the door.

"Yes, I would like to know the answer to that to." Severus said opening the door right back up and coming in the room after them. Harry and Draco startled when he came in. "Did you learn nothing from the talk we just had downstairs?"

Emma gave a resigned sigh.

"Harry's been dreaming about the hall of Prophecy's." Emma replied looking at Snape who had gone wide-eyed at the sudden statement.


	8. Secrets Come Out

A/N: I am so sorry. Extremely sorry. I can't believe that I left you all waiting for so long. There are no excuses, well okay some, but they don't matter. I lost my muse for this for a while, tried to get it back by going through the story again and taking note of things I wanted to remember that I had already written, and before I knew it, over three months had passed. This point in the story just didn't want to be written. I swear I am trying with this story, I don't want this to go unfinished, so however long it takes me I will finish this.

Though I have to wonder, did anyone actually wonder where I went? I got no messages about the story. I was gone for almost four months. I need feedback guys, it helps me write better and get back to you. I didn't feel pressed for the story, which is why it got left for so long.

Whatever, I'm back now I guess. Just a warning though, at this point, I am not sure how frequent my updates will be. And I think I will stop adding in the full moon tidbits, not really feeling the drive to add those anymore. Though for old times sake, I did update on a full moon.

* * *

Chapter 8 Secrets come out

Last time…

" _What is going on?" Draco demanded a hard look on his face as soon as they got to Emma's room and she closed the door._

" _Yes, I would like to know the answer to that to." Severus said opening the door right back up and coming in the room after them. Harry and Draco startled when he came in. "Did you learn nothing from the talk we just had downstairs?"_

 _Emma gave a resigned sigh._

" _Harry's been dreaming about the hall of Prophecy's." Emma replied looking at Snape who had gone wide-eyed at the sudden statement._

Harry looked back and forth between Emma and Severus.

"What's the hall of Prophecy?" Harry asked confused. He glanced at Draco who only shrugged.

"Sounds familiar." Draco commented looking thoughtful.

"The department—" Severus began looking at Emma and not answering Harry.

"Is a no go. I burned any bridges I might have had with them last year. Besides I don't want to rely on them." Emma replied cutting off whatever Severus would have said. "We don't need their help."

"What is going on?" Draco demanded glaring at both Emma and Severus.

"This is from the connection that I have with Voldemort, isn't it?" Harry asked in a small voice, wary of what this meant for him.

"Yes, it is." Emma replied a frown crossing her face. "I was worried that the dreams would start up again soon, especially after last year. Even with the training you've been doing with Occlumency there was always a chance that something would bleed through."

"Why is this happening? It's never been like this before." Questioned Harry, remembering the random and few between dreams that happened last year. But none were as consistent as they were now. Harry thought about the long corridor and mysterious door from his dreams, they gave him a bad feeling.

"He's never been this strong before. His strength was growing last year, you didn't get a lot from the connection then. But now with him back in a body, and using your blood for the ritual, he's stronger, and the connection with you is slightly stronger." Emma replied taking a seat on her bed looking pensive.

"What does that mean for Harry?" Severus asked speaking up. "Does this mean the Dark Lord is aware of the connection?"

Emma shook her head. "No, he should still be unaware of the connection. The only things that will leak through will be particularly strong emotions or thoughts. Most should only come when harry is sleeping, that's when his occulumency shields are weaker."

Harry gave a relived sigh when he heard that. It didn't make it better, but at least it was something.

"I don't think it's very strong, the dreams have been all hazy, nothing was that clear." Harry said speaking up.

"That's good. It means your shields are still holding up in part at least when you sleep." Severus commented.

"But what do these dreams mean?" Draco asked speaking up. "Why is the Dark Lord concerned about this Hall of Prophecy's?"

"I forgot, Draco doesn't know, does he?" Emma whispered glancing at Draco.

"What don't I know?" Draco demanded seeing the look and not liking it one bit. Emma better start telling him the important things, Draco wasn't happy that he knew less than the others.

"I forgot, I'm sorry Draco." Harry said speaking up and taking hold of one of Draco's hands. "There's a prophecy, concerning me and Voldemort, it's why he went after me in the first place. He only knows half of it though." Harry said with a glance at Emma.

"That's why his focus is on the Hall of Prophecy's right now. He went in without knowing the whole thing last time and it caused his temporary downfall. He does not want that flaw out there anymore. He will do anything to find out the exact contents of the prophecy before he makes to many major moves forward." Emma replied.

"It's why I haven't had a lot to report yet. He's kept quiet, only do a few small things here and there. Nothing that makes him stand out. The subtle disturbances are why no one believes that he is back yet." Severus added. "He does have a team that is working on getting something from the ministry, but, as I am not part of it I am not privy to the details on how that is going."

"So, do you all know what the prophecy is?" Draco asked agitated, he got the feeling that they were still hiding something from him.

"It basically says that there was going to be a child born at the end of July that had the power to defeat Voldemort. The child would be marked as his equal and have a power he knows not." Harry replied.

"Your scar." Draco breathed out looking at Harry. The reason why the Potter's were targeted making a bit more sense.

"It could have been Neville." Emma added suddenly causing Draco to blink at her in confusion, distracting him.

"I'm sorry did you just say Longbottom?"

"My sentiments exactly." Severus drawled.

"Don't, Neville has protentional." Harry said with a laugh.

"He's better than he was. I'll give you that," Draco said with a sigh. It wasn't that he disliked Neville, he got along quite well with the other boy now. He just didn't see how he compared to Harry. Circumstances probably.

"Just to let you know, that if things had been different and Neville was the blasted boy-who-lived, I would have still been obsessed with you and liked you." Draco told Harry giving the other boy a considering look.

Harry beamed at Draco and stifled a laugh. "Thank you." He whispered kissing the blonde's cheek.

"So, what is your plan then?" Severus asked Emma. "I am assuming you have concocted some hairbrained scheme to deal with this development that no one will approve of?"

"Wait!" Draco demanded feeling like they were drifting away from topic. "How exactly is Harry connected to all of this. I didn't understand this last year and it's been bugging me. How are they connected?"

Emma sighed, as much as she wanted to share important things with everyone, there were certain facts that she rather have told only Harry, ones like this one. "There is more to Harry's scar than just being a cursed scar. I know you at least have guessed that much Harry." Harry nodded his head slowly. "Mental connections don't just spring up from regular cursed scars, they may twinge, but, from what I can tell, they don't act like Harry's does."

There was a pause in conversation as everyone thought over what she had just said.

"It's a horcrux. Isn't it?" Harry said in a quiet voice staring at Emma. The question he had been afraid to even think about let alone voice for months.

Twin gasps could be heard from Draco and Severus as they stared between the two.

"No!" Draco cried launching himself at Harry, his entire frame shaking eyes wide. He knew enough that he knew what would happen if they tried to get rid of the blasted thing. What it meant for Harry. Draco glared at Emma, like hell he was letting anything happen to Harry.

"What does this mean for Harry?" Snape said with a sigh, pinching the bridge of his nose. This was a troubling turn of events.

"Will I have to die?" Harry asked in a small voice. Resignation clear in his voice much to everyone's shock.

Draco shot up, glaring at Emma. "I hate you." he hissed out, venom lacing his voice. The others gasped as the room started to shake with Draco's anger.

"Draco—"

"NO!" he shouted. "Why the hell would you encourage us if—" he said hanging his head.

Harry moved to stand next to Draco when the other boy looked up. He faltered at the closed off expression he found there. It had been ages since he had seen so little emotion gracing the other's face.

Without another word or glance at anyone, Draco turned and abruptly left the room slamming the door on his way out.

"Draco!" Harry called out moving to go after the retreating figure. He paused as he felt a hand reach out and touch his arm. He looked up with conflicted eyes to see Snape holding him back.

"Let him cool off. You know he doesn't always deal well with strong emotions." Snape said softly looking worriedly at the closed door. Harry paused remembering the fight they had a few months ago and how long it took to get Draco to talk to him again. As much as Snape was right about letting Draco gather his emotions, he knew that things would just stew until he sought the other out.

"I'm sorry Harry." Emma said looking distressed.

"It's not your fault." Harry said with a sigh sitting down.

"Emma." Snape said speaking up. "I am assuming that you do not plan to lead Mr. Potter here like a lamb awaiting slaughter. How exactly do you plan on solving this issue?" Snape questioned.

"Course not." Emma said with a grim smile. "You remember that potion I asked you about? The two-part one? Did you ever complete it?"

Understanding lit in Snape's eyes. "Of course."

"Wait what potion?" Harry asked confused looking between the two.

* * *

It was with lighter steps that the group came down the stairs. Harry was anxious to find Draco and tell him what he had learned. He knew the blond would be agonizing over the issue of Harry being a horcrux and he wanted to reassure the other boy.

"Harry there you are, where did you lot go?" Sirius asked coming out of the drawing room.

"Had to talk to Emma about something." Harry mumbled wanting to go downstairs and check the library to see if Draco was down there. He hadn't been in his room when Harry went by to check.

"Did something happen?" Sirius asked peering at the group.

"Why?" Emma asked lightly. It had been a silent agreement between the three that no one else was to know what they talked about. Severus had a few things to think over and get the potion ready, and Emma didn't want to worry Sirius or Remus about the issue.

"Draco came storming down the stairs just a little while ago. Seemed pretty angry. I've never seen that much conflicting emotion on his face before." Remus said coming up the stairs and handing Corvus over to Sirius whom he was calling for.

"Cor stop that." Sirius mumbled taking hold of his son's hand and stopping it from smacking him in the face causing the baby to giggle. "What happened?"

"It was a misunderstanding." Harry replied concerned. "Do you know where he went?"

"Well, he left." Remus replied scratching his head. He was baffled by Draco's behavior.

"He left?!" Harry exclaimed eyes wide.

"Well, yes. Narcissa wanted to go to Gringotts remember. He left with her." Remus said surprised by the shock in Harry's voice. What had happened between the two? Remus looked at Emma and Severus who were exchanging concerned glances. What had the group discussed after they went upstairs?

"Master Harry sir?" a high pitched voice said startling the group. Harry looked down in surprise. Dobby had appeared suddenly in the midst of the group with a quick pop. "There is being a Wheezy at the door." Dobby announced.

"Oh, looks like Bill is here." Emma replied. Harry had forgotten that Bill was supposed to be showing up today. There had already been so much that had happened this morning.

"Why is it that all my house elves like you better?" Sirius whined looking at Harry in exasperation causing Harry and Emma to laugh.

"Because I'm just that awesome." Harry replied with a cheeky smile and racing down the stairs avoiding the lunge Sirius aimed at him.

"Sirius!" Remus yelled out at the other. Harry heard a thwack causing him to laugh. Count on Sirius to always be able to bring a smile to his face. "Not when your holding Corvus!"

Harry could hear the small almost two-month-old baby making happy gurgles.

Harry pushed away all the negative thoughts and worries that were filling his head and continued on to the door. He could deal with all that information later.

"Bill!" Harry greeted the red-head throwing the door open and ushering the other into the house.

"Hi Harry, how's it going?" Bill greeted coming inside.

"As well as can be. I'm grounded, apparently going off without any adult supervision into dangerous situations are not on the approved list of things for me to do." Harry said with a smile leading Bill into the study.

"Can't say I've ever heard someone sound so glad to be grounded." Bill said with a laugh, waving to the portraits when they coursed a greeting at him.

"Mr. Weasley."

"Hello Professor Snape." Bill greeted as the others made their way into the room. Bill was clearly surprised to see Snape there in Grimmauld Place. Emma snickered as she came into the room and gave Bill a hug.

"It's nice to see another Weasley slowly invade our home and everything, but why is he here again?" Sirius asked with a raised brow.

"We need his help, remember?" Emma said speaking up causing Sirius to scratch his head.

"Yeah, okay, but for what reason again?" Sirius said with a tilt of his head as he sat on the floor with Corvus, Winky popped in for a second and placed Mira on the ground with them. Sirius began to distractedly play with his children while looking at everyone else.

Sirius," Remus groaned placing his head in his hands and sitting on a chair behind Sirius. "Did you really not work it out yet?"

"What?"

"We need to get the ring soon." Emma explained.

"And this has to do with Bill how?"

"Mr. Weasley is a curse breaker." Snape replied looking equally exasperated with Sirius.

"Umm, this ring, it has to do with you being the Traveler?" Bill asked hesitantly, not quite sure what was being asked of him.

"There is a ring we need to get and destroy, but it has a lot of nasty protections around it. Some are probably quite deadly. We were hoping that you could go with Severus to retrieve the ring and make sure that no one gets injured while getting it." Emma explained looking at Bill.

"Um, sure." Bill replied with a furrowed brow. "Why exactly are you going after something that is so dangerously protected?"

"It has a protection Voldemort placed on it. Emma found out about it, its something we need to destroy." Harry replied startling Bill who looked at the teen in question. "It will help kill him."

"What exactly is this ring?" Bill asked morbidly curious. This mission was starting to sound more dangerous.

"A Horcrux." Emma replied much to everyone's shock. They hadn't really discussed telling anyone else and weren't sure if filling in Bill about the object was safe or not.

Harry understood. He knew they could trust Bill. What little he knew about the eldest Weasley brother was all good. he knew the man was reliable. Besides, they were sending him into a dangerous situation, it was better that he knew what he was getting into.

Bill sucked in a breath, that was not what he was thinking it was going to be. He understood more why they might ask for his help. Horcrux's were dangerous, he had come across very few, but he had come across some over his years working for the goblins in Egypt. The protections ancient wizards placed around those things were nasty, as well as the spirits that tended to hang around them.

"Have you come across them before?" Harry asked seeing Bill's reaction.

Bill nodded slightly. "I've come across a few during my time in Egypt. Nasty pieces of work. The wizards that made them didn't have a very good understanding of the magic back then, they would make one, but never quite got to the point of finding out when they died how to bring themselves back. Found a few where their shade or whatever would hang around, just waiting." Bill told them.

"Sounds about right." Sirius muttered darkly.

"I'll help." Bill promises making the group smile.

"Good. When you two find the ring, bring it to Gringotts." Emma asks.

"Why?" Bill asked surprised, shouldn't they destroy it right away after finding it?

"There is a potion I want to try on it. I want to see how much of the object will be salvageable after it. The potion should destroy the horcrux." Emma explained.

"I will have the potion ready before we leave. Come back in two days, I should be ready by then." Snape responded turning to Bill.

"I'll make sure to request that day off." Bill said agreeing.

"Talk to Borrack, he's the account manager for the Potter's and Black's, he knows some of what is going on." Emma suggested.

"Not really part of my department, but he should help if any issues come up when asking for the day off." Bill replied.

* * *

The group fell into silence for a while, letting the oppressive air disperse. Harry not being that close with Bill didn't know what to talk about with the other.

Fortunately, or unfortunately depending on your perspective, the silence didn't last long.

The rush of the floo and a quick knock at the door had everyone looking in two different directions.

-POP-

"Too many Wheezy's be showing up today." Winky complained coming into the room with Kreacher and taking the twins, assumingly to be put down since they had both fallen asleep on the floor.

"You oaf! How do you manage to fall flat on your face exiting the floo!"

"Charlie?" Bill exclaimed in surprise seeing his brother in a tangled mess on the floor with someone else.

"Bill?" Charlie said surprised looking up at his older brother upside down from the tangled mess on the floor. He blinked in surprise.

"Bill? Charlie?" The group turned in surprise at the new voice from the doorway. Charlie scrambling to his feet, Bill turning quickly.

Percy stood near the door an uneasy look on his face.


	9. Shovel Talk

A/N: Just wanted to say thanks for all those of you who reviewed for the last chapter. They really made me feel relieved, thank you all so much for your understanding. I did get some comments that some of you liked the full moon tidbits that I was doing, but as of right now, I don't think I will continue to add those in. I'm going to try and update at least monthly, maybe more depending on how many chapters I have prepared. I got this one done, and since it feels like forever since I have updated, I really wanted to get this posted sooner rather than later.

Now, as for who was tangled up with Charlie, you'll see. I'm bringing back a character who hasn't gotten much screen time yet. Hope you all like him, and if you have any ideas or suggestions for him or the story in general I would love to here what you would like to see happen.

And welcome! To all those of you who are new to the story.

* * *

Chapter 9 Shovel talk

Percy kept glancing nervously at the door. Harry felt bad for the other waiting in suspense like he was, everything had happened so quickly after Percy had shown up.

No sooner had Percy walked into the room, Harry had seen Oliver Wood, Percy's boyfriend, and Harry's previous quidditch captain, follow the nervous redhead into the room. Both young men had been shocked to see the oldest of the Weasley children sitting in the study.

Harry had been amused to see the looks of shock, nervousness, and apprehension, and protectiveness that passed between the three siblings. There had been a quiet pause in the room as the three brothers had absorbed the situation. It was amusing to see how quickly Charlie had taken in the situation, despite having just tumbled into the room from the fireplace.

Harry could guess that Percy would be wary when faced with his oldest brother. After learning what he had the other night, Harry was sure that Percy was wary of meeting anyone from his family, afraid that they didn't support him. From what he understood, only Charlie right now fully supported his brother. It had seemed like what Emma had said to the Weasley children the night before had made them think about how they treated Percy, but he wondered what Bill's stance would be on the issue. He knew the oldest had seemed concerned and worried when Percy was mentioned the other night.

While he had been unaware of what was going on with Percy before, that didn't make him blind, at least not more so than he already was. He had seen that Percy had been going through something but had respected the other man by not bringing anything up. It had seemed like he had been handling everything OK. Percy spent time with Emma, and he was always talking with Charlie whenever the other would come over. Charlie had seemed extra protective of Percy the few times Harry had seen them together.

It made more sense now that Harry knew the situation. He couldn't believe how blind he had been in the situation, how had he not seen how affected Percy was.

When Percy and Oliver had walked in, Bill and Charlie had shared a look for a moment, shared a grin, and lunged for Oliver. Much to the other's shock. It had happened so quickly.

Percy hadn't been able to do anything but gap as his two older brothers had dragged his boyfriend off and taken him, Harry is assuming, upstairs. It had caused many of the others in the room to chuckle at the lost expression Percy had sported.

Right now, Percy was stuck between staring at his hands as he rung them nervously, and glancing towards the door.

Harry glanced down at their other guest who was still lying prone on the floor. Emma kept poking the other with her foot, an expression of demented glee on her face as she did so. Sorin, who had apparently come with Charlie on this trip, seemed to be in a catatonic state on the floor. None of the nudging Emma was giving him was having any affect. It was really amusing. He had a feeling that it wouldn't take much longer before Emma was trying to find ink or a marker and draw on the other man's face.

Sirius and Remus were sitting on the couch laughing at the two as well, the atmosphere much more relaxed than it had been.

"I'm dead, I'm dead, I should have never come…" Harry heard Sorin groaning on the floor. "They're going to feed me to the dragons… I'm dead, I'm dead—"

The litany continued nonstop much to everyone's amusement.

It hadn't taken Harry long to realize that Bill and Charlie had taken Oliver to give the protective big brother talk. It was interesting to see having never had protective siblings before. Emma make act big sometimes, but she was a big softy and goofball when you really got to know her. She would have never tried to actually give the sibling talk to Draco. Frankly, Harry thinks Draco makes her nervous, that or she would have just ended up cooing at Draco or pissing him off.

"Oh Percy∼∼!"

Percy cringed as the door opened and Bill and Charlie entered on either side of Oliver. Said quidditch player looked pale and ready to run, much to Harry's amusement. Harry didn't think he had ever seen an expression on his face quite like that before.

"We've brought Ollie back for you!" Charlie said with an evil grin. Emma laughed from her spot next to Sorin and grinned at the other two.

"Are you okay?" Percy asked in concern leading Oliver down to sit on one of the couches in the room.

Oliver shivered sending a quick glance at Bill and Charlie who were observing the two of them. "Perce? Remind me to never piss your brothers off. Because I don't think anyone would ever find my body if I do."

At that comment Sirius and James' Portrait burst out laughing.

"I'm proud of you boys! You must have done a good job on that talk." James crowed from his portrait.

Harry smiled, while the day had started out on a sour note, seemed like things were picking back up in the Black household. Catching Bill and Charlie exchanging another glance with each other, Harry hid another laugh.

Emma must have caught on as well, because she pulled out her wand quickly and shot a spell off at Sorin, effectively stopping him from escaping. The other man having just realized that he might be next had attempted to make a run for it.

"Excellent _Petrificus Totalus_ Emma. You are getting better with your spell work." Snape commented from across the room as Bill and Charlie grinned and bodily picked Sorin up and hulled him out of the room. If he could have, Harry had no doubt that he would have been screaming his head off. Sorin seemed like the type to resort to theatrics like that.

"Thank you, Professor. Remus has been so kind as to allow me to practice my spell work on Sirius. It amuses the twins to watch Sirius fall over even if they can't understand much of what is happening just yet." Emma replied with a grin.

Sirius started grumbling and Remus put a comforting arm around him not even bothering to hide his laughter causing Sirius to pout more.

Smiling, Harry turned to talk with Oliver and Percy. Now that Oliver was back, Harry figured Percy was in an okay state to be able to talk to someone.

"So, what are you doing here? Isn't it kind of early to be swinging by?" Harry asked the two. Emma scurried over and sat on the arm of Harry's chair wanting to talk with her two friends also.

"It was weird, Minster Fudge actually let me go early today. Said it was a favor for me coming in early in a couple of days to help him deal with something. A Wizengamot hearing or something like that I think." Percy answered with a small frown on his face.

"I had practice off today, so I thought we could drag ourselves over and bug you, see if you wanted to hang out tonight? Percy needs some destress time." Oliver added with a fond smile at Percy, who blushed.

"A full Wizengamot hearing?" Sirius asked his curiosity rearing its head. "Whatever for?"

Percy gave a shrug. "Not sure, all I know is that its supposed to be early on the 8th." He paused when the others tensed at his comment.

"A…A full hearing…That…That's not normal is it?" Harry asked nervously eyes quickly darting from Emma to Sirius to his father and the others around the room.

"Are we missing something here?" Oliver asked concerned.

"So, Fudge didn't tell you the full story then." Emma said speaking up.

Percy shot her a look. "Do you know something?"

"A couple of days ago Harry received a letter from Mafalda Hopkirk about performing underage magic in a muggle area." Bill said entering the room with Charlie and Sorin. The other two had frowns on their faces at hearing this new bit of information.

"Wait the director for the Improper Use of Magic office?" Percy said surprised.

"What did you do this time Harry? I thought that being behind strong pureblood wards and in a magical household would bypass all those restrictions." Oliver asked curious.

"What do you mean this time?!" Harry cried out indignantly crossing his arms and sending a light glare at Oliver.

"Please Harry, I was friends with the Twins, the whole team heard about the events leading up to them breaking you out. They brought up the warning you got then also." Oliver said with a laugh.

'I'm going to skin Fred and George for that.' Harry promised himself.

"Those should all have been enough." Sirius said with a sigh. "Harry wasn't even in a muggle area when it happened. He was at the Longbottom's, But, somehow a dementor ended up in Little Whinging gave his cousin a kiss, and a Patronus charm was cast in the area sending off the alert."

"WHAT!" The four who had not known previously shouted in shock. Percy and Oliver's eyes were wide, both clearly remembering the effect the dementors had on the school and the threat they posed during their last year of school.

"Harry is the only recorded wizard living in that area, when magic went off there, a notice was sent to him. His public records of address have not been updated and the updated files have been sealed. So, there was no way for them to know that he wasn't in the area." Remus explained.

"But, then who cast the charm?" Sorin asked confused.

"Mundungus Fletcher, Dumbledore has apparently kept a watch on the residence in order to protect Harry, can't believe none of them noticed that Harry hasn't been even living there for weeks now." Sirius replied with a grin over having tricked everyone in that regard.

"What about this hearing though? You can't seriously think this is for Harry, can you?" Olivier asked.

"It's the same day." Harry said with a shrug. "It seems a bit much for a full hearing though. If I had done it, is it enough to warrant a full hearing for the use of magic?"

"It's debatable case to case." Percy admitted speaking up. "It wasn't just some low-level charm that was done, nor was it done in a private setting. I'm assuming it was out on the streets. Patronus' are highly visible if done right. With that level of exposure risk, I could see potential having the full court assembled. But that would usually be for an adult. For a minor, usually they can't produce such high-level magic. For breaching the underage magic laws, usually kids are just called into the department of magical accidents and catastrophes, that's where the office for underage magic regulation is. There would be a discussion from representatives from the different subdivisions in the department and with the child and parents." Percy explained looking at Harry.

"Do they ever do hearing?" Harry asked.

"Sometimes, but its usually with the group I mentioned before. Not usually a case for the DMLE or the Wizengamot." Percy replied.

"They tried to expel him and break his wand before Dumbledore intervened." Sirius commented clearly unhappy.

"They can't do that." Bill and Percy replied at the same time causing Bill to smile at his younger brother.

"I looked into this after learning about Sirius. When we talked at the QWC last year, you mentioned how they broke your wand after bringing you in. It didn't seem right to me, so I looked into it." Percy said looking at Sirius really quick before looking back at Harry and the rest of the group. "They can't break your wand until you've been tried and imprisoned as an adult. And as for being expelled, you're still a minor, the Ministry only has a small section of authority in the aspect of your magical education, most of that decision comes from Hogwarts."

"It does?" Charlie asked surprised.

"Well yes, fact is that Hogwarts is vastly older as a system then the ministry is. Not even the Wizarding Council before the ministry had that much control over Hogwarts. The school kind of runs on its own system, magical Britain has relied on it to produce and educate the wizarding population it has. Its got some of its own laws and regulations. That's what the school board of governors is for, its them with the power concerning the school. If you were going to be expelled, it would have been by them. Only other person with the authority is the headmaster, and he usually has to pass it through the board before its approved." Bill replied.

"How do you know that?" Charlie asked. "Binn's never taught us anything like that."

"Because I actually took an interest in our history and looked for the information myself. You don't learn anything in Binn's class. I don't understand why no one has put up more of a fuss about having a ghost teach the same thing for years and never updating the curriculum." Bill replied with a put off expression on his face.

"How do you know its never been updated?" Remus asked curious. He had wondered the same thing two years ago when he was teaching.

"I found dad's old history notes, same thing I was taking down in class, and I gave them to the twins, who compared and found it exactly the same when they were in class." Bill said with a shake of his head.

Harry could agree, no change in 30 years? Harry couldn't even remember Binn's covering anything that has happened in recent years like the war with Voldemort. He had wondered if it was taught in later year, but it seems like it might still be just goblin wars.

"That's troubling." Remus said with a frown, he and the other Marauders had gone to school after Arthur had after all.

"I have tried to get Albus to get rid of Binn's for years, McGonagall has done her fair share of attempts also. But he is adamant about not forcing the ghost when he doesn't want to move on." Snape mentioned with a shake of his head. Harry noticed an interested look in Remus' eyes. He supposed it made sense, Remus was an excellent teacher, not just in defense. Harry had seen him go over lessons with Emma and he made everything seem easy to understand and fun. It was no wonder Emma was excelling as fast as she was.

"That's all fascinating and all, I thought it was common knowledge that the standards of your school were dropping—" Sorin began with a cheeky smile on his face.

"Hey!"

"What?" Sorin asked looking in surprise at everyone. "It's not like that is surprising is it? Hogwarts has nowhere near the scores it did years ago. There are other magical schools out there that are considered higher standard than Hogwarts."

"He has a point." Snape pointed out much to Harry's shock. "OWL test scores are lower than many other schools, and the rates of students that go on to take NEWTs are low, those that get Mastery in a field are even fewer."

"I thought that would have been because you are so particular on the scores needed to get into your NEWTs." Remus commented.

"What score do you need to get?" Harry asked curious.

"I require an Outstanding, though my predecessor only asked for an Exceeds Expectations. The class is hard, and many of the potions are quiet volatile. I take as many precautions as I can with students, I ask only that those that truly care and can do the work go on." Snape replied. "I am not hard on my students for no reason. Better to instill a fear and respect of me early on than when you are older and the situations are more dangerous."

Harry guessed that made sense. Neville was a terror at Potions. Neville would never want to go further, but Harry couldn't imagine Snape letting anyone that nervous and accident prone into such a demanding class. He wouldn't even trust Ron in a high-level class like that, Ron has a tendency to talk to much during potions class when he could get away with it, and was never careful with his ingredients, it was something that Harry had noticed last year.

"I do see your point. I had to take extra classes after graduating before the goblins considered me proficient enough for field work. Of course, they were required for all training curse breakers, but I did notice that those that came from other countries had quiet an edge on some classes." Bill added.

"Defense?" Remus asked, it was a well-known fact that the defense knowledge of graduating students at Hogwarts were not the best. So many had trouble when trying to go into a field like the Aurors with how bad their education had been.

"As well as Muggle Studies and History of Magic." Bill admitted.

"Muggle Studies?" Harry asked confused. He knew Hermione had taken the class third year, but she had dropped it after that. She had done amazing in the class. He wondered why that class was required when studying to be a curse breaker.

"You'd be surprised at how important Muggle studies is." Bill replied with a smile. "Despite how much Dad loves muggles and me taking the class at Hogwarts up to NEWT level even, I was still way behind. The importance of the class is astounding."

"Why do you say that?" Charlie asked, he didn't interact with Muggles all that much with his field of work.

"Magical communities are small, always have been, at least compared to the muggle numbers. I think that is reason enough, with such a community that outnumbers our own, understanding and being able to navigate at least partly in that world is important. You won't believe the number of times I've had to work with muggles when going around the tombs in Egypt. Tourists, researchers, they all come around the area pretty often. I'm sure there are other jobs that have to interact with muggles even if they are few." Bill explained. Harry though about how he knew Egypt, especially the pyramids were a huge tourist attraction. He knew people like archaeologists liked to study the area as well. "Only thing is, with the way the Hogwarts Muggle Studies class is set up, it's at least 40 or more years outdated."

"What really?" Harry asked surprised, it was more than he had thought. He wondered how many of the classes were outdated.

Bill nodded. "Nothing past the World War the muggles had in the 1940s. it's a serious disadvantage to magical's, even if they don't have that high of an opinion to muggles."

"Stop!" Sorin cried out suddenly. "As fascinating as the history lesson has been Professor Weasley—"

"That's boring, why would I want to be a history teacher. Defense would be a much more interesting class to teach." Bill protested interpreting Sorin.

"—but I want to get back on topic." Sorin demanded speaking louder glaring at Bill. Bill smirked and just shruged. "Wait…what was the main topic again?"

Charlie groaned. "You are hopeless. How you have not been eaten by a dragon yet surprises me."

"Rude!"

"I believe we were discussing what led to Harry getting the letters from the ministry and the trial." Remus said with a chuckle.

"Right, right. So, what happened after all that mess?" Sorin asked.

"Not much, Emma and I went to check on my relatives, saw that my cousin really was kissed, ended up waiting for Dumbledore's little group to show up and drag me to safety." Harry summarized. He really didn't want to go into everything again.

"Why didn't you just go home? Why wait for the Order?" Charlie asked.

"Because I like to mess with people." Emma said with a shrug. "Dumbledore nor any of his group were aware that Harry has changed address. It would have sent them into unnecessary panic when he was not there after coming to pick him up. Plus, it gave me ample opportunity to yell at some redheads." Emma said with a smirk.

Percy paled.

"You didn't." Percy whispered in shock.

"She did it was awesome." Harry said with a grin.

"Emma went head to toe with mum. Didn't back down at all." Bill said with a pleased grin before turning to look at Percy with a small frown. "I'm sorry, I haven't been a very good big brother recently."

Taken aback, Percy just shook his head in shock. "No, you—"

"No. I haven't. I failed to take in your perspective on everything. I wasn't home for the fight, but I didn't put in enough effort to find out what happened or how you felt in all of this. Emma really beat that into our heads. She told off the younger kids and made sure to explain to me that I needed to think about your point of view." Bill explained looking entrusting at his brother. "You've been the odd one out among the family since me and Charlie left, we were always the ones that understood you the most. I'm sorry that we've left you alone for so long."

Percy nodded unsure of what to say. Harry could see that he was touched by what the other said. A smile graced his face, eyes shining with gratitude that his brother would still stick up for him.

"You don't have to worry about Emma yelling at your mum either. She mainly told her off for how she was treating me. You didn't even get brought up in that fight." Harry said with a grin causing Percy to laugh. "She only yelled at Ron and the others about you."

"Have I told you that I love you?" Charlie asked, eyes bright and intensive towards Emma who blushed.

"Now that you mention it no. though the sentiment is appreciated." Emma replied after collecting herself. Charlie grinned and leaned over to steal a kiss. Laughing, Harry pushed Emma off the arm of his chair into Charlie causing the two to glare at him. He heard Emma mumble to Charlie that she loved him too, making Harry smile at the stunned look on his face.

* * *

Harry sighed from his position on the floor of the Drawing room. He had spent some time with the others downstairs before making his way to the second floor for some time alone. It had been great to see everyone, but he needed time to process the events of the last few days.

He had been to nervous to really think about anything when at the Dursley's, and being at Old Pride was just to rushed for him to let things sink in.

Harry felt a little numb after everything. The summer had been going great so far, now it was all a mess. Best summer in his life, and now in the span of a few days it was all turned upside down.

He sighed and kept his eyes closed when he heard the door open and someone enter the room, not even bothering to move from his spot on the floor. He felt whoever it was settle on the floor facing opposite him, the head right next to him.

"You're an utter heathen."

"Shut up, let me feel depressed and sulky." Harry responded.

"Sulky?"

"I am an angsty teen, who has gone through to much the last few days. If I want to say sulky then I will." Harry replied with a pout.

"Didn't say you couldn't. Mind if I join you? I find myself feeling like wallowing myself."

Harry couldn't help the laugh that escaped him. "Yes oh you're Majesty, join me in an angst session."

"You're hilarious." Draco relied dryly.

"Thank you I try." Harry said with a grin, already starting to feel better now that Draco was back and talking to him. He was thankful that he didn't seem as angry as he did before. "How did the bank trip go?"

"Boring. I was still pretty angry for most of it, didn't pay that much attention. From what I got though, Mother was able to get it so that Father is unable to touch our separate accounts since they are under the Black family vaults section when she opened them." Draco replied.

"That's good. Sirius would have been willing to help out if that didn't work, but I'm glad it did. I cant see your mum relying on that if she didn't have to." Harry told Draco.

"Hmm. I think she wanted to try and break her marriage with my father." Draco commented sounding unsure about how he felt about that.

"Really?" Harry asked turning his head so he could look at Draco. Draco nodded his head. "What does that mean for you if that happens?"

"She wasn't really able to work that out. Something about the way their marriage contract was written up."

"Does that mean your father could force the two of you to go back?" Harry asked worried.

"Funny thing, no. She and the goblins had to take a really close look at the wording in the contract, but it seems that since she is a Black, she has more authority over me. She has the final say in any major decisions regarding me." Draco replied.

"In what way?" Harry asked.

"Major decisions like my schooling. You remember last year, how you overheard that my father wanted me to go to Durmstrang, but Mother wanted me at Hogwarts. That wasn't just him letting her get her way. They had an actual fight over it before he conceded. I think my father knew, but Mother was really surprised by that." Draco explained seeming to not quite understand how that worked, but going along with it. "Other things like if she said we were staying with other family for an indefinite amount of time, he couldn't have me come back to the manor. Even marriage contracts, he needs Mother's final approval, it has to be her signature that makes the contract valid."

The last part made Draco blush.

"That would be thanks to me."

Harry and Draco turned their heads to see Sirius enter the room.

"You two do remember that you are not supposed to be alone together right?" Sirius asked with a smile sitting on the floor next to them and leaning on one of the chairs in the room.

"What did you mean by that?" Draco asked ignoring Sirius' last comment.

"When the contract was being written up, knowing how vain all the Black's were about their status, I helped Uncle word the contract in a way that gave your mother the most power over you and your future as well as any other siblings you might have. This was right before I ran away, but your mother was still one of my favorite cousins, I remembered your father from school. I wasn't going to let him have to much power over my family if I could help it." Sirius explained to the two.

Draco hummed, a small smile on his face.

"Draco, Severus mentioned that he wants to talk to you before he leaves, something about clearing up a misunderstanding from earlier." Sirius added. "Is everything okay?"

"Everything's fine. Draco didn't want to wait for Emma to finish explaining an idea she had earlier. Snape just wants to make sure that Draco understands that its not something to be worried about." Harry answered.

Draco turned his head to glance at Harry with a worried look. Harry just smiled reassuringly at him. Harry knew everything would be okay, Draco seemed like he was in an okay place now, and Snape would explain things to him so he wouldn't freak out anymore.


	10. Left to your own Devices

A/N: So, a Weasley twin chapter…I really feel bad about this, but I was thinking about the twins, and ended up looking at some picture of them online. And then I realized, I can't tell them apart at all. They look so alike in their pictures. And I realize that it's a staple for them, but it upsets me that when look at the Phelps Twins pictures I can't spot any immediate difference. This bugged me for like 30 minutes before I gave up and went back to writing the chapter.

Note for this chapter and following: People who can tell the twins apart: Harry, Luna, Draco, Neville and Blaise are trying, Lee sometimes, Sorin (didn't want to accidentally snog George), Arthur if he wasn't put on the spot, Bill, and Percy with the greatest consistency of being able to tell. And Snape.

Also, for any of you who watch the TV show supernatural, season 13 episode 20, which just came out, was amazing, and I loved it so much.

And, for any of you who have seen the new Marvel movie, Avengers Infinity Wars, I went and saw it the other day with some friends, and it was just so amazing. I recommend going to see it if you haven't yet.

Almost updated this without this note, just wanted to let everyone know that after 4 grueling years in college and challenging business courses, I am finally graduating in a few day! So excited!

Read and Review! I would love to read your thoughts on the chapter!

* * *

Chapter 10 Left to your own devices

(Two days before the hearing)

"You off for work for the day?"

Bill glanced up to see his father coming down the steps of number 14 Old Pride.

"It's quite early isn't it? This isn't the normal time you go in." Arthur commented, his father looked like he was on his way to work also. Bill had honestly been hoping that he could get out of the townhouse before most everyone was up.

"Bill is that you? Honestly, sneaking off like that. Come downstairs and get something to eat before you head off to work. I'm sure those goblins can wait a bit for you to come in." Molly said coming down the stairs after his father, not even giving him a chance to reply before she was strong arming him down to the kitchen and forcing him into a chair. His father a few steps behind him.

"Mum, I really must be going—"

"Nonsense, you need to eat first." His mother insisted.

"Son? What are you doing down here?" Arthur called out upon the group entering the kitchen.

Looking over, Bill was surprised to see Fred in the kitchen looking guilty at being caught up early, way early for his normal time. Bill wondered what the was doing down here so early in the morning.

"Well?" Molly demanded looking at Fred as she bustled around the kitchen. Bill had a feeling that she wasn't sure which twin she was questioning was.

Bill saw Fred nervously shift around, from his position he could see that Fred was palming a jar of jam for some reason behind his back. Must be for one of their products the twins were making.

Despite what he mother may think, Bill was proud of them and impressed at the inventiveness of the two.

"Oh…um…I was just—"

"Getting a quick breakfast before we leave. I told you to hurry up, didn't I? I thought you would at least be dressed by now." Bill said quickly before his brother could put his foot in his mouth. Fred shot him a relieved glance.

"Oh? Is Fred coming with you to work today?" Arthur asked his oldest. "Why didn't you mention this yesterday? Is George going also?"

"He is?" Molly asked skeptical.

"Yes." Bill said quickly. "We were talking last night, and he was asking me a few questions about working in the bank. I offered to have him tag along today if he wanted. I'm just meeting with a client and it shouldn't be to hard to show Fred some of the things I do, it's a bit different from curse breaking in the tombs."

"Oh, I am ever so happy that you have that desk job now. I hated seeing you put yourself in danger in those tombs." Molly said with a frown as she began to prepare a quick something for breakfast.

"And George?" Arthur asked.

"Oh, I was planning on taking them in separately if George was interested in going. I figured it would be a bit easier to keep an eye on one than on two." Bill replied. "Did George say if he wanted to have a day in the office with me?" Bill asked looking at Fred.

"He said he'll think about it. He liked the tombs better and wants to hear how different the two are before deciding." Fred said quickly deciding to go along with whatever Bill was planning.

Bill could see his younger brother was already warming up to the idea of going out for the day. They didn't go back to the Burrow to often this summer, and the twins were not used to being copped inside if they have been this summer. They liked to be outside a lot, that or experimenting.

"Hmm, it might be nice for them to get out for a bit. I wish you had told me sooner though Bill." Molly replied chastising her oldest son.

Bill just shrugged not really concerned.

"If you want to come, go get dressed, I've got a client to meet early, I thought I told you that last night." Bill told Fred who nodded quickly and dashed upstairs.

Bill hoped George was at least a little bit awake, and Fred was able to fill him in. He would have to explain to his brothers what was going on later.

Fortunately, it was Fred he had come across this morning, he knew the twins got along great with Harry and had some sort of business relationship with Sirius. He could probably do with catching up with them. He had noticed that Harry had missed his friends when he saw him the other day. And Fred would appreciate getting to see the other guests that Harry had over at the moment more so than George might.

Fred rushed back down the stairs only a short while later just as Bill was making his way to the door to wait for his brother. Fred had a small bag strung over his shoulder and an excited look on his face. Bill was right about the twins wanting to get outside for a bit. He smiled and waved at George whom he could see looking down at them from the landing above them.

"See you later Georgie, if you want you can come with me tomorrow!" Bill called out. "Let's go before mum sees you brought a bag with you. You know she'll try and see what you are trying to sneak out if she catches you." Bill said quickly to Fred ushering him out the door.

"Bye mum!" They both called out.

Bill set off on a brisk pace down the street not slowing down until they had reached the corner and gotten out of sight.

"So, not that I don't appreciate it, but what was that about?" Fred asked keeping pace with Bill.

"What?" Bill asked with a smile.

"That in the kitchen. Telling mum and dad that I was coming with you to work today." Fred replied with a curious look. "And on that note, why are we walking? Don't you usually take the floo or apparate to Gringotts?"

"You rather explain to mum what you were doing down in the kitchen at 8 in morning hiding a jar of jam behind your back?" Bill said with a raised brow causing Fred to flush.

"Err…"

"I was actually planning on bringing you by later with George if I could manage it, but that was as good an opportunity as any to get you out of the townhouse for a bit. And as for why we're walking, the client I am meeting will not be at the bank, but at their house. It's not too far from here, only a couple minutes' walk."

Fred nodded. "They'll be okay with you bringing me?"

"It will be a surprise, but I don't think they will mind." Bill replied as they turned another corner passing by one of the parks in the area, it was a nice little garden area.

"When were you planning on bringing us?" Fred asked curious.

"In the next few days, my client has some guests over that I thought you might like to meet." Bill replied enjoying winding his brother up with the vague answers. "I wanted you to meet them before they left."

They finally stopped after another few minutes of walking, near another park, this one larger.

"Stay here a moment, I need to get something before bringing you in." Bill told Fred before walking off. Fred was surprised when he suddenly disappeared.

Not a minute later Bill reappeared with something in his hand.

"Here, read this."

"Fidelus?" Fred questioned accepting the piece of paper Bill handed him and glancing at it.

He barely noticed Bill's nod when he took in the words on the paper.

' _Marauders Den is located at 12 Grimmauld Place'_

"This is…" Fred said staring at the paper barely reacting as Bill took it back and led him to a door he could now see. One that hadn't been there before. He hurried over as Bill opened the door and stepped inside, Fred quick on his heels.

Bill smiled as he got out of the way of his brother as Fred rushed in the home.

"Harry!" Fred called out as he came in.

"Sorry—"

"Fred!"

"Thanks, Fred, Harry's not here now. He's at Nev's studying with Augusta." Sirius told Fred who looked over to see the other man standing nearby. Bill was handing over the piece of paper with the address on it over to Sirius.

"Oh." Fred replied slightly disappointed. "Um, it's good to see you Sirius."

"Like wise." Sirius responded with a smile. "Bill why don't you come into the study, Severus should be here in a little while."

"Sure thing, you behave yourself Fred. There's a job that Sirius needs done and I'm helping him for the day." Bill said walking off.

Fred was left standing by the door not sure what to do with himself if Harry wasn't there. He could always try and find Emma he guessed. Suddenly a shout caused him to look up.

"Get back here! I need you to help me test a new idea!"

"No way! You become sadistic when Harry's not here to distract you. Your ideas are crazy!"

"Tough!"

"No, I—Agghhh!"

Blinking in surprise Fred started as the shouts continued from above and a body pitched over the side of the landing.

"DRACO!"

"Oh good, it worked." Fred caught sight of Draco sliding to a halt near the railing of the second-floor landing above him and looking over the edge.

"Fred?! Is that you?"

Dangling from the railing, by what looked like some sort of ribbon, was Sorin. Fred's apparently unfortunate boyfriend who seems to have been left at the mercy of one Draco Malfoy.

* * *

Blinking Draco looking down and saw that Sorin was right, one of the Weasley twins was indeed standing down below. Draco couldn't tell if he was trying to look amused or worried at the situation.

"Well, what brings you here Fred?" Draco asked casually leaning on the railing and looking down at Fred, a smirk playing at his lips at Sorin's continued struggles.

"Draco! Get me down from here!" Sorin shouted flailing about.

"No way, I need you strung up for like five more minutes, I need to make sure that the ribbon holds and doesn't break." Draco replied not feeling sorry for the other. It was fun to mess with Sorin. He wasn't in any danger anyways, he had Dobby on standby in case the ribbon snapped.

"Why do you have him up there like that?" Fred questioned coming up the stairs choosing for the moment to ignore his boyfriend who was now yelling at him to get him down.

"I'm testing an idea. It's a safety measure against falling off an edge or railing of some kind." Draco replied with a shrug.

"You do realize that there are other means of preventing someone falling off the edge, like barriers or other charms, right?" Draco and Fred turned to see Charlie coming out of the spare bedroom set aside for him and Sorin when they stayed over.

"Charlie!" Fred cried out in joy seeing his older brother and moving to give him a large hug. "What are you doing here? We never heard anything about you coming home. If this is what Bill meant by a surprise I would like, I can definitely say that I am glad he caught me out of bed this morning."

"And what were you doing out of bed?" Charlie said with a grin.

"Charlie!"

"Oi, pipe down Sorin. Its been months since I saw my brother." Charlie replied barely glancing at Sorin.

"You Weasley's all suck!" Sorin yelled frustrated causing them all to laugh.

"You do realize that I have 2 barely two-month-old babies that are trying to sleep. Why in Merlin's name are you yelling this morning." Remus growled coming down from the third floor looking very annoyed at them all. "Draco."

"Sorry Professor Lupin." Draco replied quickly balking at the harsh reprimand. Remus had the professor voice down pat.

"Just wrap it up Draco." Remus said with a sigh and shake of his head before heading back upstairs.

"Of course. Dobby, do you think you could get him down safely?" Draco called out. The elf popped in quickly and righted Sorin before leaving just as quickly.

"Ohh my head." Sorin complained holding his head in his hands once he had been righted and sat next to the group.

"You really are bored without Harry around." Charlie said with a smile causing Draco to blush. "So, Bill just decided to bring you along for the day?"

"Seems like it. So, what are you two doing here?" Fred replied looking at Charlie before moving towards Sorin, he might as well check on his boyfriend.

"Had some business to do here. I also wanted to spend some time with Emma, and check on Percy." Charlie told his brother.

Draco watched as Fred flinched slightly hands stilling on Sorin. He had been filled in on the drama within the Weasley family and wondered how this was going to play out.

"Ah…about that, Percy…how is he?" Fred asked hesitantly. He paused when he saw the gauging look Charlie was sending him. "Emma explained more of what happened when we saw her the other day. Me and George feel terrible that we didn't give him the benefit of the doubt. After all he's stuck by us over the years, we should have at least tried to listen to his side more."

Charlie nodded accepting the declaration. It would be up to Percy to forgive them fully.

"He's alright. He'll be glad to hear that you two don't think the worst of him anymore." Charlie told Fred who looked lighter at the information.

"We can go see him later if you want?" Sirius said coming to join the group. "Bill's just left with Severus, he'll swing by later to pick you up before he heads back to headquarters."

"Oh, that's right! Emma said you got the building!" Fred said excitedly, remembering that Percy and Oliver were staying in the flat above the shop at the moment.

"That's right, you up to checking it out today? Hopefully Percy or Oliver should be home. Granted I would have rather done this with both you and George present, but Bill mentioned that he would bring George over tomorrow, so I'll bring him by then too." Sirius said to Fred.

Fred looked so excited at the idea of see what their future shop would look like. He nodded right away.

* * *

"So, this is the place?" Bill asked looking around the area.

It wasn't a very impressive place. Even in the morning light, it was hard to make out the small building hidden in the trees. Years of disuse had not been good on the place, even when in use Bill had a feeling that it had not been in the best of shape. Many sections of the tiles on the roof were missing, bare rafters were visible if not missing in the structure. Weeds all around it some climbing the walls towards the windows, some Bill was able to discern were poisonous as well. The windows were practically black with grime that nothing could been seen from them.

"At least we found it." Severus grumbled.

Bill could only nod at that. The only information Emma had been able to give them on the location of the shack was the name of the village, Little Hangleton, and that the shack was in view of the local mansion, some old family by the name of Riddle, that was now dead.

Bill had been surprised to find out that the ring they were looking for was family heirloom of Salazar Slytherin's. Turns out that the rumor that You-Know-Who was related to Slytherin was true. From what Emma had told them this morning, he had come to the village while still in school tracking down his father, Tom Riddle, the muggle who lived in the mansion. But when the man refused him he had killed him. You-Know-Who had also searched out his wizarding relatives on this trip, where he claimed the ring and blamed the murder on his uncle.

It was chilling to think that someone so young and still in school had done something so magically damaging and wrong.

It had taken him and Severus a little over an hour to find the hidden path that led to the shack. It was well hidden behind the trees making the valley it was located in seem darker. It was Darker the closer Bill looked at it. Dark magic practically suffused the area.

"You can feel it can't you?" Bill asked his old Professor.

"Generations of dark magic practice without any cleansing." Severus commented able to feel the magic himself. "We must be careful, stay alert, even without any of the protections the Dark Lord will have placed around here, the area and magic itself are dangerous enough."

"Did you notice them? There are snake skins littered all over the forest floor." Bill commented quietly.

"Yes, I imagine there are quiet a number of them in the area. Undoubtedly some are quite poisonous. Adders most definitely, perhaps some other magical snakes as well." Severus replied moving forward.

"Wait." Bill called out shoving his arm forward and halting Severus. "There are wards here. I need to check them before we keep moving."

"Try and see if we can get around having to dismantle them. It would be best if we can simply walk through them."

"Give me a few minutes, these are complex, but at least its just the one. We should be able to enter the house after that." Bill said waving his wand around in a complex pattern trying to figure out the purpose of the ward.

* * *

"So, this is it, what do you think?" Sirius asked making a grand sweeping gesture around the sparse room.

"I'm goanna go see if Perce or Ollie are in." Charlie muttered before going out the front door and heading towards the back of the building where the was another door with a staircase to take him to the apartment in the back.

"Its amazing!" Fred exclaimed grinning as he looked all over the area, Sorin at his side with an arm wrapped around him. Fred noticed that Draco just pulled out a book and sit down by one of the windows looking disinterested, but Fred figured he was paying attention. Draco was invested in the place with him and George after all.

"We know some good contractors that we used on the house that could help fix the place up how you want it, and Remus has offered to help you guys out with any thing you need. Set up, moving or other things while you are at school, the kind of thing." Sirius told Fred.

"You guys are amazing. It really means a lot to George and me that you are doing this much for us. We would appreciate any help from Remus."

"Yeah, anything to get him out of the house really. Frankly, we both love the idea you two are trying to do, not the first time I've said this, but I really wish me and James had an idea like this when we were in school." Sirius told Fred.

Fred frowned. "Doesn't Remus have a job though? He doesn't stay home with the kids all day, does he?"

"Not so much." Sirius replied leaning against the wall. "Neither one of us really have a job of sorts at the moment. For me its more by choice, I don't really want or need a job. Plus, I've been enjoying the life out of prison and having the twins, so employment has not been a big priority of mine."

"And Remus?" Fred asked with concern,

"You remember that his condition got outed at the end of the school year two years ago. That's public record now. It makes it hard for him to find work even more so than before. Most times he's fine staying at home, he enjoys the fact that he doesn't have to worry about the basics anymore and that I am no longer in prison. He finds plenty to occupy himself with, but…I've got the feeling that he would like to have a job of sorts. He loved teaching, and I would give that back to him if I could." Sirius said with a forlorn look on his face. "Anyways, I figure that you two would be understanding about his condition, and while you're still in school I bet you would have some work that needs to be done away from it, Remus could help if you want, give you someone you trust at least."

"Sirius," Fred replied stepping towards the man and laying a hand on his arm. "You and Remus are our role models, you're Harry's family, and that brat is like another little brother to us, which makes you guys family. If Remus would like a job, he has it, no questions asked, and all the time off he needs."

"Really?" Sirius asked with a grin.

"Heck, we'll make him a manger. I'm sure Georgie and I will need all the help we can get running a business." Fred replied with a grin. "He's here for as long as he wants to be."

"Thank you, Fred," Sirius said with a grin. "I'm impressed it didn't take long to convince you of accepting the idea."

Fred gasped theatrically throwing his hands up to his face in mock shock. "You tricked me foul sir!" he exclaimed before laughing along with Sirius. "Don't worry mate, no matter what you say, Remus is welcome to work here. Your whole family is welcome here anytime, you've given us more support than we could have asked for."

"You have no problem with it right Draco?" Fred called back looking towards the other boy who looked up from his book.

"No. Frankly it's a good idea. Having an adult with experience, even if just functioning in the real world is a good idea. We're all still in school, no matter how much we prepare for something we are liable to miss something else equally important." Draco responded with a light shrug.

"What does Draco have to do with the shop?" Sirius asked curious.

"No one told you? Draco is going in with the shop along with us. He's helping with the experimentation and invention side." Fred told Sirius, Draco nodding in the background.

"Alright enough sappy stuff, show us around, I haven't been here yet." Sorin complained.

"You are full of whining, today aren't you?" Charlie commented coming from a back room with Percy at his heels.

Fred grinned and rushed at his older brother throwing his arms around him in a large hug.

"Ah, the prodigal brother, how I have misjudged you! please forgive any transgressions made by me and my other half, we had no idea the full of your riveting tale!" Fred exclaimed loudly in his brother's ear.

Percy winced at the loud voice and tried to wrestle the arms off him.

"Fred get off me!" Percy yelled in frustration.

"Nay! Not until forgiveness passes your lips!" Fred replied dramatically, tightening his hold as much as he could.

Not much of one for sports, Percy did not have the strength in his arms like Fred did thanks to his position as a beater in the quidditch team.

"Fine! You menace!" Percy said in frustration.

"I can't hear you~!" Fred sang this time jumping on Percy's back sending them to the floor.

"Charlie!" Percy cried out. "Help!"

"What was that? Did you say something Perce?" Charlie called out cupping his ear and smiling benignly at the two on the floor.

"Augh! Fine, you and George are forgiven, I'm not upset with you nor blame you!" Percy cried out after a couple more minutes of struggle.

"Good." Fred replied sitting up and letting go of Percy.

Fred was happy to have his brothers around him, he only wishes that his other siblings were there also, especially George. This was all he and his twin ever wanted. Something their own, that they built and worked for surrounded by people that supported them.

He felt Sorin's arm tighten around his waist as Sirius continued to show the store off. Sorin, his boyfriend, whom he hadn't been able to write to for weeks, being stuck in order headquarters. He had feared the next time he would be able to write to the other would be when school started up again. He never imagined that he would get to see him this summer.

Fred looked back to what will be his and George's future store. It was better than he could imagine, and he was already picturing how it would look like.

It was a tall building, the store front itself easily three stores high, though there was a forth floor above that for the flat that was connected to the store. He could easily imagine opening the floor space at least in the middle so all areas of the store were visible. He would have to discuss with George which products would go better where, George had a good eye for that.

Fred also took stock of the large store room in the back, as well as good office space to work in. there was a smaller storage room that they could also turn into a small lab of sorts. It's an amazing place.

"You want to check the rooms upstairs?" Percy asks Fred.

"Three bedrooms, right?" Fred asked with a nod and goes to follow his brother.

Percy nods and leads him to the back where there is a door to a hallway containing a staircase. Fred spots another door and assumes that one leads outside and must be the door Charlie went through to get Percy in the first place.

"So, it starts here on the third floor," Percy commented opening the door to the flat. "Since it kind of wraps around the store, this area is over the storage and back part. Living area, kitchen, and small bath, is pretty much all that's down here. Upstairs are the bedrooms, unfortunately there is only one bathroom, but we're all used to sharing one at home, so it shouldn't be to much of a problem."

"Wicked. This is amazing Perce." Fred said grinning and looking around. He could easily tell which parts of the area Percy's were and which were Oliver's. "Already has a feeling of home in it."

Percy smiled at that clearly pleased. It made Fred feel accomplished, it was hard to get Percy to smile, or at least feel like he was doing something right with his older brother.

Him and George often teased and messed with him, but it was because they loved and cared for him. Who else was going to remind him to relax and have fun but them?

"Well, Ollie and I have the room furthest from the stairs, towards the front of the building. You and George can pick either of the other rooms, you actually have a chance to have your own rooms for once." Percy added.

* * *

"Did this seem extremely hard, yet frighteningly easy to you?" Bill panted as he finished canting and moving his wand over a ring, sitting innocently in a box. Deceptively so, considering the deadly curse that had been on it just a minute ago.

"I suppose so." Severus mused glancing down at the ring. "Gringotts?"

"Ugh. I guess. I just want to find a bed and sleep for the next 10 hours. That was magically exhausting." For all that there had only been two major protections on the area, it had taken a lot of magic to first defuse the ward surrounding the area and then to dispel the curse on the ring. "I'll tell you one thing, I'll be glad when this thing is destroyed."

Severus nodded. "Come, I will replace the ward and we will get going."


	11. Cadmus' Woe

A/N: Slight recap from last chapter, Fred came over and hung out with Draco, Sirius, Charlie, Sorin, and Percy. They got to see the building that Sirius had gotten for the joke shop. While doing so, Bill and Severus went to retrieve the gaunt ring.

Sorry if some of you think that the scenes with Bill and Severus were short while they were getting the ring, but I didn't have a lot planned for that excursion and the protections surrounding the ring were never really gone into detail.

Been a busy month for me. Finally graduated college, glad to be done with school. Now I am back home for now, trying to get a decent job. I've also been busy helping my dad with his backyard projects; fixing the deck he built last year, putting up a new gazebo, building a garden, it's a lot. Mostly I am doing simple things, I am only a 5'1 girl, heavy lifting is not my thing. Weeding, holding things for him, moving small things. Its nice, after being cooped up in my apartment all winter long, being outside feels great. Just wish it wouldn't rain so much, makes finishing up out there hard, and mom wants it nice for my sister's graduation party in a few weeks, she's going to be done with high school and move on to college. Excited for her next big step.

But enough about my life, the lives you are really interested in are the ones bellow. Back to our friend Emma and the drama that is Harry Potter's life.

* * *

Chapter 11 Cadmus' Woe

"Been waiting here long?" Bill asked upon entering and seeing Emma and Harry waiting in Borrack's office, Severus was right behind him.

"Not really, you get it?" Emma asked looking curiously at the two.

Severus nodded and laid out the small box the ring was nestled in on the desk.

Curious Harry inched forward, Emma had gotten him from Neville's earlier and they had headed to the bank. He had heard about Severus and Bill's mission to get the horcrux piece that Voldemort had hidden in his Uncle's old home.

The ring had the same feeling to it that the diadem had. After what Emma told them the other day he understood why he was getting this feeling much better. Didn't mean he liked the fact that he did, he hated that he got this feeling from these objects.

"Did you take the curse off it?" Emma asked peering at the box. Harry looked at the ring standing besides her, it was a simple ring. Gold and with a large stone set in the middle, he thought it was odd that a simple looking stone was set in the ring instead of a gem, though he didn't know a lot about rings. He wondered what the odd little symbol on the stone meant. It looked old, the design not as nice as some of the ones he had seen either Sirius or Narcissa wear.

"It was difficult to remove. The curse was one of his own creations from what we were able to discern." Severus commented taking a seat in one of the chairs.

"From what I could tell it was a variation of an old Welsh curse that ate away at the flesh, killing it from the inside." Bill described.

Harry looked at the box uneasy. "You sure that the curse is gone?"

"Positive."

Harry looked up as Borrack entered the room carrying a tray with him. His beady eyes focused on the box and a cruel smirk emerged on his face.

"It seems like everything went well Curse Breaker Weasley?" The goblin intoned.

"Well enough, there were a few complex protections but not as many as I would have expected. The Egyptians were much more paranoid, though not always as powerful as You-Know-Who. The retrieval was magically taxing, but not difficult." Bill replied. "I never realized how much I had learned thanks to the goblins and Gringotts in Egypt over the years."

"Your flattery is improving, though you could work on the subtle undertones." Borrack scoffed with a grin.

"No matter how many years I work with the Goblin nation, I don't think I will every get all the intricacies down." Bill said grinning.

Clearly Harry observed, Bill had fun with the challenge that was working with the goblins. Harry could understand that, it certainly kept him on his toes when he interacted with the goblins, the few times that he did. It was a bit like talking to Draco or any other Slytherin, their way with words was a trap upon itself. Only he had the feeling that with the goblins it was even more dangerous that with Slytherins.

"Here, an invigoration draught." Borrack said handing Bill a phial and passing one to Severus, before moving on to the other items on his tray. "Now, these two potions are quite complex to make, but we have had success in the past using them with similar objects, though none quiet as unique as this one here." Borrack began laying out the other two potions. "We really must thank your Potions Master Snape for bringing such an asset back into circulation for us."

"It is beneficial to both parties." Snape replied in his drawling voice, getting a nod from Borrack.

Harry knew that on top of being difficult to brew, the recipe for the basilisk portion of the potion had been a secret known only to the best brewers of the Black family, only reluctantly shared with the Prince family. Add the fact that Basilisk venom was hard to come by, the potion had been in short if not nonexistent supply for many years now. The other portion, the one containing phoenix tears, was still a hard potion to make known only to the goblin brewers.

Harry didn't know how the two group had come together to join these two potions, but he was interested to see how well it worked.

"No more no less than five seconds after the Basilisk potion is administered, the Phoenix tears one must be applied to the ring. That should give it enough time to attack the dark magic and for the tears to save the original object." Borrack told them handing the second vial to Snape to administer.

Snape nodded and seemed to prepare himself as Borrack opened the box the ring lay in. It seemed to glint malevolently back at them once the light hit it.

Harry felt uneasy being so near the ring. It almost seemed aware to him, causing him to take a step back.

Borrack and Snape hovered over the ring only for a moment, before the goblin poured the first potion into the box. Almost instantly the box seemed to melt upon contact, a scream echoing through the room.

As precise as the expert Potion's Master Snape was, he poured the second potion on the ring as soon as five seconds were past despite the scream echoing from it. The ring was not given any time to mount a defense.

They waited with baited breathes to see if anything happened. Slowly the grouped inched their way closer to peer at the desk.

There was a burn surrounding the area that the box had laid in, a sludge like substance had congregated from the ring, mixed with the gold of the band itself. The only thing that seemed whole after the ordeal was the stone which had been affixed to the band.

"Is it destroyed?" Bill questioned.

"Yes. It's gone." Harry said looking at the spot slightly sick. He couldn't feel anything from it anymore.

Borrack waved his hand over the stone causing it to rise slightly as the goblin's magic washed over it.

"The stone is pure once again. The magic that permeates it is once more pure and ancient. This is quiet an old stone." Borrack said inspecting the stone.

Harry was surprised when Emma's hand shot out and grabbed the stone before the goblin had much of a chance to inspect the stone.

"Emma?" Harry asked concerned and looking at her. She had a funny look on her face.

"That stone. Is more than just a stone, isn't it?" Borrack questioned looking at Emma, eyes narrowed. Harry wondered if he had gotten a good look at the inscription on the stone and knew what it meant.

"Yes, and its better if it never sees the light of day again." Emma replied causing the others to frown. "It will drive even the most innocent man mad. Enough that taking his life is a welcomed reprieve."

Harry gulped. That sounded bad. He wondered what exactly the stone did.

"And where do you suggest we put it?" Borrack questioned.

"Sealed within the last remaining Peverell vault, locked away." Emma said with an air of finality.

"You realize that line has been absorbed for a long time. The only active vaults that fall under that are the Potter's." Borrack told Emma.

"Of course, I realize this." Emma replied.

"Is it really?" Borrack questioned gazing at the stone hidden in Emma's hand. Obviously, he had figured it out.

"The goblins should have no need for this." Emma replied harshly.

"Of course not, and you were entirely right, it is merely…interesting." Borrack said with a shrug. "Come, I will take you down there."

Harry watched the two leave, feeling like he was missing something. He wondered how important the inscription was on the ring.

"We're missing something, there right? That wasn't just me?" Bill asked looking towards Harry and Severus.

"It is best we leave it. If Emma wishes to share, she will." Severus told them vaguely. Harry had a feeling that he was curious also, but same as the rest of them had no clue. As long as it wasn't a danger to them, Severus probably thought it best to leave it alone.

Harry nodded at Bill. He got the feeling that whatever the stone was, it was not dangerous to them. At least he hoped not. It would be locked away at least so that if it was dangerous than it couldn't get to anyone.

Emma came back shortly after she left, looking pleased.

"Alright, great job everyone! Bill, Sev., You two are amazing." Emma said with a large smile throwing her arms around each man in a hug before moving off. "Now, enough of the dark and depressing, I say we have some ice cream and go home."

"Brat." Severus replied with a shake of his head. Though Harry was happy to note that he didn't say no, ice cream sounded good.

Harry was grinning as they made their way out of the bank, Borrack scowling, but waving them off.

"I wonder what Fred's gotten up to since I left?" Bill mused next to Harry.

"What? Fred?" Harry asked surprised.

"Yeah, Emma didn't mention it? I brought Fred over this morning, you were already gone for the day, so you missed him." Bill replied.

"What?! No fair! It's been ages since I properly hung out with the twins." Harry complained.

"I don't have to leave right away, it's still fairly early in the day. And its only Fred, I was thinking of bringing George by tomorrow." Bill told Harry.

Harry nodded with a grin, he couldn't wait to get back to school and hang out with everyone again. He grinned as he caught sight of Fortescue in the distance. His grin got wider as he noticed another group sitting outside of the ice cream parlor.

He nudged Emma who nodded eagerly spotting the other group also. They were getting quiet a few stares honestly. Three red heads, a pale shocking blond head, a man who honestly still acted like he was 17 given the large blob of ice cream over his face, and a foreign wizard made for quiet an interesting group.

Bounding over, Harry was quick to grab the spoon that Draco was lifting to his mouth and snatching the cup of frozen goodness as the other was distracted by the book he was reading.

A round of greetings went around as the two groups joined each other but Harry had eyes only for the blond who had calmly looked up from his book and was glaring at Harry.

"You will give me back my ice cream Potter or you will find yourself missing a key anatomy part and your glasses shoved in a place they really shouldn't be." Draco said levelly before eyes narrowed at the small snigger Harry couldn't help but release.

With his seeker reflexes, Draco quickly shot out his hand and grabbed the sweet himself, smirking in victory despite the ease with which Harry let the ice cream go.

"Won't you share?" Harry asked blinking innocently at the other.

"Get your own Potter." Draco scoffed smacking Harry lightly in the head with his book.

"Aww, aren't we acting cute today?"

Harry blushed when he heard the comment and quiet laugher of the group. He looked up to see that everyone was looking at him and Draco with grins on their faces.

"Shut up Fred." Harry mumbled.

"Good to see you too Harry." Fred said with a snicker.

"So, what are you guys doing here?" Harry asked curious taking a seat next to Draco after pulling a chair from nearby.

"Shouldn't I be asking you that? Aren't you supposed to be at Neville's right now?" Sirius asked with a raised brow causing Harry to flush.

"I was meeting Bill and Sev for some jewelry disposal. Harry wanted to come along, and his lessons were pretty much done for the day. Remember its only half days now in August for two more weeks, then he has a break before Hogwarts starts back up." Emma told Sirius reminding him.

"Forgot about that." Sirius replied.

"Of course, you did." Harry said with a shake of his head.

"Sirius showed me the shop. It looks amazing, I have so many ideas for the layout." Fred gushed. "I can't wait to get back and talk to George, we have so much planning to do."

"Hey guys?" Sorin pipes up suddenly.

"What is it Sorin?" Fred asks looking at his boyfriend.

"Do you know we're being watched?" Sorin asks glancing across the street where two young witches are staring at the group with wide eyes.

"Are you just now noticing them?" Draco asks without looking up from his book which he had picked back up and swatting Harry's hand away from his ice cream.

"But Draco~!"

"Go get your own Potter, I already told you that." Draco scolded.

Harry pouted and glanced across the street to the two who were watching them. They kind of looked familiar, probably went to Hogwarts. Actually, now that he thought about it, he could understand why they might be staring.

He glanced at the two, or maybe three odd members in their group. Sorin was definitely an unknown, but Severus and Draco sitting eating ice cream with Harry Potter, Sirius Black, and a couple of Weasley's would certainly raise some brows. Not to mention the odd looks he had noticed the group was getting even before they sat down.

He turned and noticed there were several people around them that were trying to discreetly stare at them as they went on their business.

"Err…"

"You have me and the Potions Master of Hogwarts who doesn't get along with anybody sitting outside eating ice cream with a Potter and a couple of Weasley's. Of course, people are going to stare." Draco said not looking up form his book. "I can almost guarantee you that a picture of us and an article will be posted in at least on paper or gossip rag by tomorrow morning. Especially with the odd way Potter has been acting since he got here."

"Oh, I uh…hadn't thought about that when bringing you out Draco." Sirius admitted rubbing the back of his head.

"Of course, you didn't. Did you think I was really walking around with my nose in a book all day for the fun of it?" Draco replied sarcastically, even if Harry couldn't see it, he could practically hear the eye role from next to him.

"Yes, I imagine this is confusing a number of people." Severus said with a smirk clearly enjoying the confusion the situation caused.

Harry should have thought of this earlier, but what would this mean for Draco and Severus, being seen in public with them? He understood that Draco had left his father, but he worried suddenly how that would affect his position with the other Slytherins at school. It had only been a few days, but this was the first time he had thought about what it would mean going back to school.

And Severus, he was working as a spy. Harry knew the man could take care of himself, and school was starting up again in a couple of weeks, so he would be fine. But he worried about his position if he was seen with them. He worried how safe this excursion was for the two.

"It is what it is Harry." Severus said catching sight of Harry's worried look.

"But—"

"I have already grown weary of my roles this summer. And I fully remember the promise I made to you. I doubt I will continue in the strand I have been for much longer, and I find myself fine with that fact." Severus replied trying to reassure Harry.

Draco glanced up at his godfather in concern before sighing and turning to look at Harry.

"Look, I realize that this is something we have not had a chance to talk about yet, but it was one that was going to be needed sooner rather than later." Draco began. "Professor Snape and I can take care of ourselves. But for me at least, I need to know where we stand in public. School starts in a few weeks and we need to decide what our position is going to be."

"Our position?" Harry asked. He thought he knew where Draco was getting with all of this, but he wanted to make sure.

"There are a few facts that are set as of now. One, most of the Slytherins will know that my mother and I left my father, and therefor left the Dark Lord's cause. I have a significant position in the house even without my father's influence that I should be alright for the most part even with the drop that will undoubtedly happen. They know not to cross me. I spent all of last year building a base based off my own merits in preparation for something like this."

"You did?" Harry asked surprised.

"Yes, did you not notice that I have considerable more rank in my house than previously? Only the prefects, Montague, and a few of the other upper years out rank me. I've gathered that much control and respect." Draco told them.

"Impressive. I can't say I know much about Slytherin house politics, but its impressive that you rose that high." Bill told Draco who smiled slightly at the praise. "Though if we are going to continue this conversation, I think it would be better to not do this in public."

Harry looked around and agreed. They were drawing even more attention now then they had moments ago, just because they were sitting together.

"I should be taking Fred back about now," Bill added glancing at a quick _tempus_. "You can fill George in when he stops by tomorrow."

* * *

"Let me get Remus and Narcissa, they should be in on this conversation also." Sirius told them once they got home.

Harry nodded and followed Draco, Emma, and Severus into the study. Charlie and Sorin had something to do apparently and had split ways with them on the way back, talking briefly with Percy before leaving.

"Is everything alright?" Narcissa asked coming into the room followed by Remus and Sirius.

"Everything is fine, there is just a high possibility that we will be in the papers tomorrow." Sirius replied sitting down. Remus frowned but sat next to him.

"What do you mean?" Remus asked concerned.

"We were in Diagon Alley, I didn't really think about the situation when going out and bringing Draco with us with the other Weasley boys. He kind of stood out in the group." Sirius admitted rubbing the back of his neck. "We were joined at Fortescue's a little later by Emma, Harry, Severus, and Bill Weasley."

Remus made an odd chocking noise at the mental image, no doubt of Severus sitting and eating ice cream with the group.

Harry watched Narcissa look contemplative at the information.

"Yes, I can definitely see why that would cause quiet a stir." She commented.

"It got me thinking, we haven't really talked about what position you and Draco are taking, what you are going to say to others about being here." Harry admitted.

"We also need to talk about Harry and I, figure out exactly how we are going to approach our relationship this year." Draco added, Harry could tell he was uncomfortable having to talk about this issue. Knowing the other, Draco probably just wanted to talk about it between the two of them, but they both knew that it would probably be better to talk as a group.

"That is a consideration we need to take into account." Narcissa agreed. "As for Draco and I, the general public story I plan on telling people is that we are visiting family for an extended period of time. It has been ages since I properly spent time with my cousin, and now that he has two children I find that it is the perfect time for me to do so." She told the group.

"In pureblood circles it is not a hidden fact that after me, my parents tried to have other children, but it was too difficult for them. The women especially know that mother has always wanted a daughter." Draco commented. "it would not seem out of the ordinary for mother to insist on spending time here for an extended period with Mira."

"Those who are closer in my husband's circle will of course suspect that the official story I not genuine, but there will be little they can do." Narcissa added.

Sirius nodded. "That reasoning sounds good. Besides, Remus and I have greatly appreciated you coming here Narcissa. We're not exactly experienced with kids and your help is greatly appreciated. Besides I think the twins could do with a strong female presence in their lives besides Emma. You'll certainly help us when we mess up."

Narcissa smiled at that, pleased that the new parents appreciated her presence. Harry knew that she greatly enjoyed spending time with the twins since coming here. She could often be found in Remus or Sirius' presence with the twins caring for them when Winky wasn't with the babies.

"Yes, and since you two obviously need an experienced female presence with the little ones, I find myself having an indefinite stay here." Narcissa said with a light laugh and smile.

"Perfect. Sounds like that area is covered." Sirius said with a smile. "Now for Draco and Harry."

Harry blushed at being singled out like that. Draco tensed slightly besides him.

"We'll go with whatever you two think you would like to try. We'll find a way to work around it." Remus told the two of them softly.

Harry looked at Draco lost. Since it would affect Draco the most, he wanted Draco to make any major decision regarding this issue. He could take care of any issues on his end that might pop up. If the Gryffindor's didn't like it, he was done caring what they thought after the mess that was last year.

His closest friends already knew and accepted that he was dating Draco. He knew Ron would probably never accept it and harry was resigned to that fact. Hermione already knew that he was dating someone, and he thought that she might have even guessed that his boyfriend was a Slytherin, that or from Durmstrang. She had glanced at the other side of the great hall often enough during the last few days of school last year no doubt trying to figure out who harry might be seeing.

She meant well by it of course. Harry figured that it hadn't taken her long to guess that one of the few reasons that he might hide the relationship was if his boyfriend was in another house, and one that might cause a few issues. Biggest guess for that would be Slytherin. Though he doesn't think she discounted any of the other houses. He had only given a little bit of information to her however and she didn't have a lot to work on.

"Do you want to hide it again this year?" Harry asked tentatively. "We had our reasons for it last year, what with the tournament and your father, not to mention Voldy. But things are different now."

Draco glanced at him. "It still poses some danger. Yes, the tournament is over with. But my father still has some pull, and with mother and I leaving father, I don't know how some of the other Slytherins will react. Especially once it becomes apparent that its not all for the reasons we give people."

"It will also give some people hope." Emma interjected. Harry looked at her in confusion.

"What do you mean?"

"Slytherins aren't widely accepted in the school, you all know that. But if people see that Harry and Draco not only get along, but are in a relationship, I think that will be a good thing. They will see that they can be accepted, especially by one who is generally highly regarded in the school. It shows that you are willing to accept them. For those that wish to remain neutral or wish to get out it gives them some hope." Emma elaborated her idea.

"You make a good point." Draco replied slowly thinking things over. Harry gently grabbed his hand and gave it a squeeze smiling softly at him.

"Whatever you chose is fine by me. You are the most affected by what could happen." Harry told him softly.

"I…I think we should keep it a secret for now." Draco said slowly. Harry felt sad for a moment but understood that it was probably for the best. Eventually they could come out. "I want to gauge my housemates and the rest of the school first. I do want to be able to call you my boyfriend in public soon but let's take small steps first."

"Whatever you think is best. You're better at understanding the little details than I am. All the social aspects and intricacies I am still trying to understand." Harry said reassuring Draco.

"We can start by showing everyone that we are friends, or at least acting like we are on our way to friends." Draco replied. "We've spent part of the summer together, its not something that can be hidden, especially after this afternoon. Get people used to the idea that we are getting along. It will be a start on Emma's idea. Neither will I hide the fact that I do not agree with what my father has been doing lately which will help those who know and don't want a part of it."

"You can use that favor you won." Harry said suddenly with a smile. "With you and your mother leaving your father you came to Sirius and sought us out as well as the reasons your mother gave."

"That was one of the plans for the favor." Draco said with a smile, obviously pleased that Harry had figured it out. Harry was happy that he had been able to figure out a use for the favor that Draco had planned.

"Well looks like we've got that issue figured out. You two will need to be careful. But you should be okay in Hogwarts." Severus said finally speaking up. "If either one of you starts to have problems you come to me or Minerva right away. We will do what we can to help."

"Thank you." Draco said gratefully to his godfather. Harry gave a grateful smile to the other man as well.

Harry was glad that this issue was working itself out. He smiled and curled up next to Draco on the couch they were sitting on listening to his family talk around him. It was good to be home and have the ones he cared about surrounding him.


	12. Mishearing

A/N: Summer is such a hard time to write. There is so much going on at home as well as work. I've got no excuse for not updating this chapter. It's literally been sitting on my laptop for weeks now, yet I have had not time or energy to update. I hate leaving you all waiting, though, so I finally convinced myself to sit down and write/edit this chapter.

This chapter also stumped me for a while because I was not sure if I wanted it to end where it did. But screw it, I can't come up with anything else at the moment for the chapter. Late, but here it is. Sorry again for the long wait for you all.

* * *

Chapter 12 Mishearing

-Morning of the hearing-

"Sirius!" Harry exclaimed waking with a start and coughing. He glared at his unrepentant godfather.

"Sorry pup." Sirius replied not looking all that apologetic, especially with an empty bucket in his hand.

Harry glared from the wet patch on his bed, he was thoroughly drenched and was not feeling very forgiving being woken up in this manner. He grabbed his glasses and angrily shoved them on his face and glancing at the wall where a clock lay.

He cursed flopping back down on his bed, it was only five in the morning. Why did he have to get up so early in the morning? The hearing, that was a load of hippogriff shit, was a waste of time to him. He never did anything, so he didn't see why he had to go to this hearing. He wasn't anywhere near the area nor did he do any magic.

Harry angrily stomped down the stairs, though he was careful to be quiet in his angry stomping, he didn't want to wake anyone up this early, especially the babies. No matter how poor a mood he was in, that didn't mean that he wanted to get on the wrong side of anyone in the house because he woke them up early.

Harry moodily walked into the dinning room, his anger having mostly dissapperated on the stairs, now he was just weary that he would have to go through this. He saw that Sirius as well as Remus were waiting for him at the table.

"Here." Remus said gently handing Harry a steaming cup of tea to help wake him up. He sipped it blearily, still half asleep despite the rush of anger earlier.

"Thanks." He mumbled accepting the cup.

"Here, figured you would come down in your pajamas still. Dress robes, nothing fancy, just a bit more appropriate for being in the ministry and going to a hearing. Your muggle clothing will not make a good impression." Sirius said handing fresh laundered robes to Harry.

They weren't bad, a bit of a nicer fabric than everyday robes, but simple. They were a plain dark blue, almost black. Harry nodded and accepted the robes, he would get changed after grabbing a quick bite.

He actually liked wearing robes sometimes, while muggle clothes were easier sometimes, he like the feeling of belonging when he wore robes. It made he feel that he was actually part of the wizarding world.

He grabbed a bit of toast and some rashes of bacon that were laid out. He would have to thank Kreacher latter for making breakfast so early. Cooking was one of the few things the elf was good at surprisingly, that and directing Dobby and Winky around the house. Both elves were young though and loved being accepted and having a direction. Kreacher just liked being head elf again.

"You okay?" Remus asked concerned looking at Harry.

"I know that nothing will stick, I didn't even preform any magic. Just having to go through this is frustrating." Harry admitted with a sigh looking down at his plate.

"I wish I could say this would be simple. That it wouldn't be more than a meeting with Amelia, and maybe some other repetitive. Unfortunately, after what Emma and Percy were telling us about, it seems we are going to face more. We'll get through the trial, you won't go through this alone." Sirius told Harry.

Harry hadn't felt to reassured at the beginning of Sirius' little speech, but he was starting to towards the end. The knowledge that Sirius wouldn't let Harry go through this alone was comforting.

"Just remember to keep control of your temper, try and let Sirius handle things." Remus cautioned.

Harry gave a light chuckle and nodded. He would be to nervous and most likely say the wrong thing.

"Go get dressed, we should be leaving in a minute, don't want any nasty surprises, Emma told me the other night that there will be a high chance that they will change the time of the hearing."

Frowning, Harry nodded and quickly finished his breakfast and rushed back upstairs to change. The creak of a door caused him to pause on the second landing.

"Draco," Harry said softly looking at his boyfriend who was rubbing his face sleepily. Harry smiled, the other boy looked cute all disgruntled and half asleep.

"Good, your planning on wearing robes. It will make a better impression." Draco groused shuffling over to Harry and inspecting the robes he was holding and giving an approving nod.

"It's early, why are you up?" Harry questioned quietly as he went over to hug Draco. He sighed happily as the other boy wrapped his arms around him. He laid his head down on Draco's shoulder, taking comfort in his presence.

"Wanted to wish you luck, heard you come down earlier." Draco replied causing harry to smile up at him.

"Thanks." Harry said leaning up and placing a kiss on Draco's lips. Harry smiled at the surprised and then happy look that Draco sported after the kiss.

* * *

Harry stepped out of the floo and moved out of the way for Sirius to come through. He looked around the ministry remembering the last time he was here for Sirius' trial. He really hoped that this didn't become a habit, only showing up at the ministry when one of them was in trouble. Not that he wanted to be at the ministry that often.

"You really suck at going through the floo don't you?" Sirius asked stepping besides Harry and looking his godson over. Harry glanced down at himself and saw that he was covered in soot. He grimaced, at least it was not as much as was usually found on him. It wasn't his fault he hadn't grown up using the floo, he didn't know why it was that he attracted so much soot on him.

"Even the floo charms I placed on the robes didn't work very well." Sirius grumbled unhappily before waving his wand and vanishing the soot.

"You placed charms on me and I still ended up like this?" Harry exclaimed shocked.

"We need to practice your floo travel." Sirius said looking thoughtful ignoring Harry's comment.

"Can't we just stick to brooms or apperating if we really need to?" Harry pleaded. He really disliked floo travel, it always made him nauseous. Not that apperating didn't, but floo travel seemed worse to him.

"Sorry pup, some things are just better to floo to, and it's less risky." Sirius told harry as they made their way to the visitors check in.

Harry sighed as they walked down the large hall. The dark wood flashing green every so often as the various floo gates flared to life and another witch or wizard stepped through on the left or were leaving on the right.

They got to the security desk and registered their wands. The tired looking wizard sitting at the desk wearily got up and passed a gold rod and passed it up and down both their fronts and backs before asking for their wands. He put their wands on something that looked like a scale and a piece of parchment with all the specifics of the wands.

"I'll keep these." The wizard told them before thrusting their wands back at them. Sirius gave an unimpressed look at the wizard and took their wands back. Steering Harry away from the desk Sirius shook his head.

Harry looked around as they continued in, heading towards the large lifts at the end of the hall. There were at least 20 of them, and despite the early morning, there were plenty of people going back and forth entering the lifts.

"Where are we going?" Harry asked Sirius as they joined the crowd near the lifts, a wizard standing near them was holding a large cardboard box. Harry stared at the box unable to help himself as strange noises began to come from it. It kind of sounded like a chicken, but the smoke coming from the box made Harry unsure.

A lift appeared in front of them, and they entered along with many of the other people waiting. Harry made sure to stay close to his godfather as they were jostled back and forth by the crush of people. Harry felt Sirius' firm hand rest on his shoulder keeping him close. He could see from the corner of his eyes that many on the lift had started to pay attention to them and were looking at the both of them. He resolutely kept his eyes averted.

After a while the lift came to a stop. "Level seven, Department of magical games and sports, incorporating the British and Irish quidditch league headquarters, official Gobstones club and ludicrous patents office."

"Hmm, got to remember to send Fred and George at some point to the ministry. They really should register their products at the patent office. You have any idea if any of their products are registered yet?" Sirius asked Harry looking thoughtful as he glanced at the lift entrance.

Not sure." Harry said with a shrug. "They've stuck to smaller things so far. I think this is the first time they've really started to work on producing anything in large quantities. I know they were working on developing things last year."

"I suppose, but they have started to make products, best they get them registered." Sirius said.

Harry nodded as he looked into the hallway. It really had a quidditch feeling to it, untidy looking, and posters all along the wall with various quidditch teams that were in the league. A wizard in the lift with an armful of broomsticks struggled to exit the lift and hurried into the department.

Once he had left the lift shuddered again and moved on.

"Level six, department of magical transportation, incorporating the floo network authority, broom regulatory control, portkey office and apperation test center."

There were more witches and wizards that exited the lift this time, Harry also noticed several paper aeroplanes enter the lift as well, he had noticed several last time but had forgotten to ask about them.

"Sirius?"

"Hmm?"

"Do you have any idea what the planes are for?" Harry asked curious.

"They're used for interdepartmental memos. Used to use owls, terribly messy around the offices they were." A voice spoke up from behind them. "John Smith, ever so nice to meet you Mister Potter." The man said extending a hand.

Harry looked at the man in befuddlement before remembering himself and shaking the offered hand.

"Aren't those unspeakable robes? Should you really be telling us your name?" Sirius asked looking over at the man.

"I hardly think it matters. After all, its not like John Smith is my real name." The man said with a smile.

Harry couldn't help himself, this man was much friendlier than the previous Unspeakables he had meet so far. There was just something about this man that seemed friendly and decent.

"Any chance you could give me a hint on what you work on?" Harry asked cheekily with a smile.

The other man grinned pushing the glasses up on his nose. "Can't say anything, not really. Though, I think I did hear about a friend of yours that had a nifty little necklace that I pride myself on working on, a few years ago." Smith replied with a wink.

"Level five, Department of International Magical Co-Operation, incorporating the international magical trading standards body, the international magical office of law and the international confederation of wizards, British seats."

"Oh, looks like that's my stop, gotta run." Smith replied smiling at the two of them. With a wave he strode off. He moved so fast out of the lift that his robes lifted up and Harry could see the muggle suit he was wearing under his unspeakable clothes, a pinstriped suit, and oddly paired with them were a pair of red converse shoes.

"He seems…"

"Odd?" Harry finished for Sirius with a smile. "I liked him."

They continued on the lift until they reached level two, the Department for Magical Law Enforcement. They were to meet Amelia Bones here before the trial.

"I thought we were underground?" Harry asked as they walked down the hall. They had just passed a window with sunlight streaming through.

"It is, but it is extremely depressing to be underground with no sunlight all day every day. The windows are enchanted, someone around here I assume decides what the weather will be like for the day." Sirius explained as they were walking along.

Harry nodded as he watched Sirius peer at the name plates on the wall trying to figure out where Amelia Bones' office was.

"Harry?!"

Harry and Sirius both stopped at the sound of his name. Harry was slightly surprised to see Mr. Weasley who had just rounded the corner and seen them.

"Harry! Err…Lord Black… nice to see you." Mr. Weasley greeted them, obviously unsure about how to address Sirius.

"Sirius is fine Arthur." Sirius said with a smile.

"Ah, yes. So glad I got to see you today Harry, was worried what with the trail going on. What brings the two of you up here? Is this where it's supposed to be?"

Sirius was just about to answer him when Amelia Bones rushed out of the doors marked Department of Magical Law Enforcement, right across the hall from the Aurors offices.

"Sirius, thank goodness you're already here. I was worried this might happen, they've changed the venue and time for the hearing." Amelia rushed to explain.

"Merlin's Balls, I was really hoping that this wouldn't happen." Sirius cursed. "When is it?"

"8 o'clock, they sent out a memo only 15 minutes ago. Courtroom 10."

"Courtroom 10?!" Sirius and Arthur exclaimed shocked.

"Whatever for?"

"Fudge has turned it into a full Wizengamot hearing." Amelia told them face grave.

"I'm glad we got here early, we've got over an hour before it starts. Best make our way down there now." Sirius said with a sigh.

"I'll go with you." Amelia told them. "Weasley, was there something you needed?"

"Oh, err no. Just dropping off a report to the Aurors, saw Harry hear, his friends are awfully worried about him." Arthur replied looking a little flustered at being addressed so suddenly.

"Ah, that's right, some of your younger children are friends with Harry are they not?" Amelia commented.

"Yes."

"Charlie the second oldest is actually seeing Emma, been going out for a year now." Sirius said with a smile.

"That young woman you took on as your ward, correct?" Amelia mused. "How is that going, I heard the boy was working in the Dragon Reserves in Romania."

"Very well from my impression. She goes to visit him quiet often, takes full advantage of my vaults to travel over there during the year. Though he makes his way to London a few times, he was here just a few days ago, not sure if he is still in town or not." Sirius replied.

"Charlie was here?" Mr. Weasley said clearly shocked, having not heard from his son. He clearly hadn't even known that Charlie was back in the country.

"The boys didn't tell you?" Sirius asked feigning shock. Harry knew that Charlie was unsure about seeing his parents while he was here, a reason why he hadn't mentioned being home. Sirius was just causing trouble by telling Mr. Weasley this. He knew that as soon as this got back to Mrs. Weasley there would be another row in the house.

But he was tired of the two hiding the visits. He knew Charlie missed his family when he visited, but didn't feel comfortable, especially recently, and with how his mother disliked Emma, to see them while he was in London.

"The boys?" Mr. Weasley asked confused.

"Pretty sure that most of your children have been to see Charlie, probably only Ginny and Ron from my understanding haven't seen him. But from what I hear, that's just because Molly won't let them out of the house." Sirius replied.

"I'm staying out of this, I'll meet you down in the courtrooms Harry dear." Amelia told him clearly seeing that the conversation between Sirius and Arthur was going to last a while longer. "Don't let these two talk for too long."

"Of course, Madame Bones." Harry replied.

"Where has Charlie been staying?" Mr. Weasley asked. "Molly and I haven't felt the wards go off at the Burrow. Is he staying with you?"

"He stays sometimes with us, but right now I believe he is staying with Percy. Charlie and Emma have been quite worried about him these last few weeks and from what I understand he's taken some time off to stay with his brother. The others have been round visiting them."

Mr. Weasley blinked in surprise. Bill was out often working so he could understand him taking a little time out to visit his two brothers, especially since his attitude towards Percy seems to have shifted recently. But the Twins have only been out of the townhouse a few times, he had no idea that they had gone to see Percy.

"I…How is he?" Mr. Weasley asked hesitantly referring to Percy, worry clear in his tone. "He wont talk to me at work."

"He's feeling alone and isolated from his family. Its been better since Charlie came and the others have visited." Sirius replied a hard look in his eyes. "And why do you think he wont talk to you? he's clearly learned by now that you are only hearing him, not actually listening and taking in what he is saying. Trust me, there is a big difference. I know from experience."

The harsh tone Sirius held made Mr. Weasley back up in surprise. Harry gulped. He knew that things were tense in the Weasley household, and he knew that it wasn't as bad as Sirius' situation had been. But he could tell now that Sirius was finding connections between his experiences and what Percy was going through. He had no idea that Sirius had started to see the situation this way.

"Do try and make sure that you don't end up pushing him completely away. Come Harry, we have to be going." Sirius said steering Harry away and towards the lifts. Leaving Mr. Weasley alone to think about Sirius' words.

* * *

Harry and Sirius entered the dimly lit courtroom, much to Harry's displeasure, and he was sure Sirius', the courtroom was the same one that his trial had been held in. It wasn't as filled as it had been during Sirius' trial, most likely because his was not a public trial. He could see people milling about and starting to take their seats.

"Merlin, it really is a full hearing." Sirius breathed out.

"Ah, Mr. Potter, I see you received notice that the time had been changed." Fudge said coming up.

He seemed both displeased to see Harry and nervous at the same time, glancing worriedly at Sirius as he came up.

"You were almost late."

"Well, we didn't exactly receive the owl concerning the change in time. Luckily we thought to be at the ministry early and were told of the time change." Sirius replied haughtily using what Harry liked to call his pureblood voice. "And would you look at the time," he said pulling out a pocket watch, "10 minutes to spare."

Harry could see the sweat drop down the side of Fudge's face. Harry could tell that he was still nervous about dealing with Sirius given the ministry's past relationship with his godfather. The Minister really didn't want to get on Sirius' bad side if he could help it.

"Since we are all here, why don't we get started." Amelia stated gesturing for everyone to take their seats.

"Ah, yes, I suppose that we can start. We were potentially waiting for one more, but since the main party is hear we can begin." Fudge said sounding a tad more chipper to Harry.

"Oh?" Sirius spoke up interested.

"Err yes, while no longer Chief Warlock, Dumbledore did send notice that he was going to be here today. I believe it was for speaking in young mister Potter's defense." Fudge stammered. Harry was kind of pleased that Sirius being here was throwing the minister off so much.

"I was unaware that any decision like that had been made." Sirius said with a frown. "However, there is no need to wait for the Dumbledore. Considering that I am Harry Potter's guardian, I will speak in representation of my underage ward."

"Oh well that is…"

"Accepted, let us begin." Amelia Bones interrupted before Fudge could put his foot in his mouth.

Looking chagrin, Fudge nodded and went back to the stands. By this point all the Wizengamot members were seated and waiting. The elaborate silver W standing out in the dim room against their plum robes.

Harry and Sirius moved to the center of the room where a bench was placed for the to sit on. He was just thankful it wasn't the scary looking chair.

"As we are ready to begin, scribe?" Fudge began.

"Ready." Harry looked over to the end of the front bench where Percy was poised eyes fixed on the parchment in front of him a quill ready besides him. Percy chanced a quick glance up and sent a reassuring smile to Harry. Harry was glad for some extra support.

"Disciplinary hearing of the 8th of August, in regards to the following offences committed by Harry James Potter. Violation of restrictions under the Decree for the reasonable restriction of underage sorcery and the international statute of secrecy. Accused residence is stated as number 4, Privet Drive, Little Whinging, Surrey. Area of residence is stated as being the area offence occurred in." Fudge began reading from a list in front of him.

"Interrogators: Cornelius Oswald Fudge, Minister for Magic; Amelia Susan Bones, Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement; Dolores Jane Umbridge, Senior Undersecretary to the Minister. Court Scribe, Percy Ignatius Weasley—"

"Witness for the defense, Albus Percival—"

"DENNIED!" Fudge shouted suddenly cutting Dumbledore off whom Harry had not notice come in. Harry almost wanted to laugh at Fudge's comical expression as he leaned forward and stopped Dumbledore from speaking.

Harry looked over at Sirius and saw that he was trying not to laugh also. Dumbledore's confused expression at being cut off seemed to please Fudge.

"Lord Sirius Orion Black is speaking in the defense of Harry James Potter, Albus Dumbledore speaking in defense is not needed. Though you are welcome to sit in and observe." Amelia Bones stated seemingly eager to get the trial going.

Dumbledore merely nodded and sat down in one of the benches off to the side. He looked a little perturbed to not be able to speak for Harry but went with what Madame Bones decided. Some of the Wizengamot members looked annoyed to still have Dumbledore there, others greeted the man with a wave.

After that, Harry refrained from looking over at Dumbledore. He got a lot of mixed emotions concerning the headmaster. While on one hand he respected the man, he was also cross at him for telling his friends not to contact him and refusing him information. It didn't help that the headmaster seemed to be speaking for him lately, Harry was starting to get worried about the Prophet articles that he would sometimes see, he didn't know how people would react when he got back to school.

He had been very firm last year in not mentioning that Voldemort came back, just that he had been kidnapped because he knew it would not go over well with the minister and that Sirius and the others were working on the problem.

"Can we continue Minister?" Madame Bones asked.

"Ah, yes. The charges are as follows:

"The accused did knowingly and in full awareness of the illegality of his actions, due to the previous warning from the ministry of magic being received on a previous offence, produce a patronus charm in a muggle populated area, in the presence of two muggles, on the 2nd of August at 23 past 5. This offence violates paragraph C of the decree for the reasonable restriction of underage sorcery, 1875, and section 13 of the international confederation of warlocks statute of secrecy."

"You are Harry James Potter, living at number four, Privet Drive, Little Whinging, Surrey?" Fudge asked looking at Harry as he peered up from his parchment.

"No."

"You—No?" Fudge questioned confused.

"I no longer live at number four Privet Drive. I haven't since the end of June." Harry responded confidently.

"Then where do you live?" Fudge asked as mummers broke out in the Wizengamot.

"My godfather Sirius Black filed and gained custody over me in June. my guardian was changed to him, and I began living with him and his family as of the end of June at the Black London residence." Harry explained.

"I can verify this. I processed the paperwork myself." Amelia Bones announced.

"You did?"

"Why did we never hear of this?" a sickly-sweet voice asked. Harry could only assume that it came from the Umbridge lady who was also an interrogator for him.

"It was requested that the files be secured and sealed given Harry Potter's status in the wizarding world. Which has not changed since it was moved 14 years ago that his residence be a protected fact. The request was filed with the DMLE and the paperwork is available for the Minister to observe." Madame Bones told the Wizengamot.

"Continuing on, you received an official warning three years ago concerning using magic?"

"Done by a rouge house-elf attempting to stop me from going to school, but yes. I would have appreciated some follow up at the time from the ministry. My muggle relatives are extremely anti-magic. They starved and locked me in the spare bedroom with bars on my windows for that." Harry replied firmly barely taking a breath, so he would be able to continue speaking. Fudge looked like he wanted to interrupt him.

Harry surprised himself, he hadn't expected himself to be so ready to share those facts about his previous home life. It was a sore subject for him, and the only ones he had really opened up to were his family. But he hoped that some of those facts would help his case.

Sirius cleared his throat beside him. Looking to the side Harry could see him minutely shake his head.

"The house elf issue has been dealt with. It is not a concern. Though I do wonder on the Ministry's policy for follow up when magic has been used in a muggle area. From what I am hearing, Harry did not receive any contact in person from any sort of official." Sirius mused much to the chagrin of many of the ministry workers.

"We cannot see to every instance of magic used in the muggle area." A Wizengamot member from the stands protested.

Fudge shushed the person eager to get on with the hearing. He glared down at his papers and went back to reading off his list.

"Knowing the illegality of using magic outside of school, you conjured a patronus on the second of august, did you not?" Fudge inquired.

"No—"

"Knowing that…" Fudge stopped and blinked looking up at Harry from his papers. "No?"

"I was not the one to conjure a patronus that night. I haven't done so since the third task." Harry responded. He glanced over at Sirius to see if he should continue.

Standing up Sirius addressed the Wizengamot. "As we stated earlier, Harry no longer lives with his muggle relatives, making it very hard for him to be in the area producing magic. In fact, that evening Harry had been in fact visiting a friend for the day and was supervised the entire time."

"And who was this friend Mr. Potter was visiting?" Fudge asked clearly irritated that the hearing was not going as he expected.

"Augusta and Neville Longbottom. He goes there often to visit and receives some lessons over the summer from Augusta." Sirius explained. "They were both in the room with him when they letter from the ministry arrived."

"ah—"

"I can verify that claim. I know for a fact that Mr. Potter visits my sister and great-nephew often. They were quite confused about the letter." A voice from the crowd spoke up. Harry could see Neville's great uncle Algie in the benches.

"I see." Fudge responded dryly.

"The way I see it, since my ward was nowhere near the area when the event occurred, and has witnesses that place him elsewhere, this hearing is unnecessary and finished." Sirius stated.

"Approved." Amelia Bones announced. "Let the Wizengamot vote, is Mr. Potter cleared of all charges, or will this hearing continue and be further looked into?"

Harry looked around the room, a little surprised that things had wrapped up so fast.

"Cleared of all charges?"

Around the room hands went up, over half of the Wizengamot members raised their hands signaling that they voted for the hearing to be done.

People started to get up when suddenly Sirius cleared his throat. The room got quiet as they began to notice him standing.

"I would like to address one thing before we all leave. While Harry did not produce the patronus it remains that someone did and for a reason. Harry went to go check on his muggle relative after receiving the warning." Sirius said in a stern and solemn voice.

"What exactly are you trying to say Lord Black?" Umbridge asked.

"Dementors."

"Preposterous, dementors, in Little Whinging? It's a muggle area. Why would they be there?" Fudge blustered. "Besides, you have no proof the creatures were there—"

"We do actually. Considering when Harry went to check on his family he found out that the muggle who had been in the presence of magic, his cousin, had in fact been kissed earlier. I would like to know why dementors are not at Azkaban guarding the prison and instead are attacking muggles." Sirius said harshly glaring at the room.

Shocked whispers broke out around the room as Fudge paled.

"I think that instead of questioning 15-year-old boys, you should be checking your departments and see how something like this was possible." With that parting remark Sirius took Harry by the shoulder and swept from the room.

Harry could feel plenty of glares at their backs as the left. But he didn't really care at this point. He was cleared of all charges and Sirius had just been really awesome in defending him. It felt good to have someone reliable to count on and not have to worry about taking care of himself.


	13. Last minute shopping

A/N: So, I've lost some motivation for this fic, but I am going to stay with it as much as I can. Since it's been so long since I actively wrote for this fic, I am finding trouble regaining my train of thought for the series. Plus, I am out of outlines on my laptop for this story and only a vague idea from months ago. Wish me luck everyone. I need more inspiration for this fic, and it would really be appreciated if you all reviewed as well. If I have you all getting on me to update, things might be a little more frequent.

I thought about not including the scene at the beginning of the chapter, but thought, no I still kind of want to include this anyway.

* * *

Chapter 13 Last minute shopping

Harry was feeling elated as he and Sirius made their way from the courtroom far ahead of any of the Wizengamot members, most of whom, hadn't even left the courtroom yet.

He now had the rest of the summer to relax before he had to go back to school, and more importantly, time to spend with Draco. Having missed him all summer, he was really going to appreciate the next three weeks until school started that they wouldn't have to hide and could just be themselves.

Though speaking of his boyfriend, an unpleasant face had just revealed itself as Harry and Sirius emerged from level 10 and were making their way down the ninth level corridor that they had to go down in order to reach the courtrooms.

"Well, well, well… Mr. Potter. I can only assume by your carefree presence that your trial must have gone well then. How lucky for you." Lucius Malfoy drawled.

Harry was careful not to let to much emotion escape onto his face as he stared at the cold grey eyes of Draco's father. The last time that he had seen the man was behind the silver mask of the death eaters at Voldemort's resurrection. Not that this was a common known fact.

He could tell while Mr. Malfoy clearly wasn't pleased to see him, nor his escape of this farce of a trial, he was also intrigued. Harry knew that the man had asked Draco of the events of his return back to school. Draco had told him that his father had been troubled by the fact that Harry was denying everything and hadn't named any of the death eaters that had been there that night, when the man knew full well that many names had been called out.

While this might have given Harry pause at the beginning, he was taking no chances with the man now. He had clearly chosen his lot in life, but in no way was Harry going to allow him to drag Draco and Narcissa down with him.

"I suppose. I tend to be awfully lucky it seems in most circumstances. Fortunately, this time it wasn't luck, I don't even live with my muggle family anymore, and was nowhere near a muggle area at the time." Harry said cheekily.

Mr. Malfoy frowned and looked at Harry, clearly not expecting that bit of information.

"My, my, Lucius." Sirius began catching the other man's attention and drawing it away from Harry.

"Black."

"I must say Lucius, you are looking far more… rumpled than normal." Sirius replied smirking at the other man. Malfoy clearly bristled at the poorly hidden insult. "Something been bothering you lately?"

"Ah, Lucius, haven't been waiting long, have you?" Fudge asked coming upon the small group, the Umbridge woman following just a step behind. Harry watched the new arrivals appear, the woman a clear sneer of dislike on her face as she glanced at Harry before turning to one of simpering adoration, at least in Harry's eyes, as she turned her focus back on the Minister.

"Not at all Minster." Lucius replied calmly.

"Is everything alright?" Sirius asked in fake concern.

"Ah perhaps you can help—"

"Now Cornelius, I really don't think—"

"Nonsense Lucius, Black here is family after all." Fudge replied sending what he was probably intending to come across as comforting but seemed more likely that it was condescending in Harry's eyes.

"Oh?" Sirius asked clearly curious.

"It seems that Lucius' lovely wife and son's current whereabouts are a bit unknown. Narcissa is your cousin is she not? Perhaps you could help some?" Fudge asked glancing at Sirius.

"Cissy's disappeared?" Sirius questioned a knowing smirk making its way onto his lips. Harry could tell that he was having fun with this.

"She left a note say that she and Draco were leaving for an indefinite amount of time." Lucius replied stiffly, clearly not happy about having to air his family business in the middle of a ministry hallway.

It was clear that the man hadn't wanted to cause a scene with his wife and son being gone, he was clearly unhappy with the topic being brought up.

"Have you heard anything from Narcissa?" Fudge asked curious. Harry knew it was no secret that Sirius had been trying to reconnect with family. There had been a few articles over the past year that had come out featuring Sirius and Narcissa reconnecting.

"I'm surprised you haven't heard the rumors." Sirius said with a smile.

"Rumors?" Fudge asked curious.

"You mean those ridiculous ones about young Draco being seen in Mr. Potter's company?" Umbridge asked with a sneer. Harry had to hide his grimace at how high her voice sounded.

"Ridiculous?" Sirius said feigning surprise. "I swear I thought that there were some pictures taken. Honestly, I was surprised that I had not gotten a letter from you yet Lucius about your wife and son, surprised that the pictures had not come out yet also."

"I had those silly things quashed and destroyed. No need for such images to come out." Umbridge announced puffing up proudly, much to the gathered groups shock.

Lucius blinked and then turned on her face angry. "You had seen evidence of my son and didn't inform me?"

"It does you no favors to have your son seen associating with the Potter boy." She replied stuffily clearly seeing no wrong in what she did. "You know how bad his image is at the moment. It does your family no good to be seen associating with him."

"Well that is quiet the twist, isn't it?" Sirius replied coldly, unhappy with how the woman had been speaking of Harry, especially given that he was right there. Harry was trying his hardest to hide his dislike of the woman from his eyes.

"Do you know something or not Black?" Lucius questioned turning back to gaze at Sirius.

"Narcissa and Draco are staying with me in London. She felt that she needed more time to reconnect with her family. Andromeda is still being distant. But as long as I am on good relations with them, I am hardly one to shy away from or deny my family. I learned that mistake from my past." Sirius explained with a hard glint in his eyes, then he shrugged. "Besides, she's expressed that now that Draco is older, she misses the presence of a little one slightly. Luckily, I have two that fit the criteria, she quiet enjoys dotting on little Lyra."

Lucius blinked taken aback, not expecting that answer. He composed himself for a moment before abruptly nodding his head and turning, strode down the corridor leaving the group.

"Well while this has been pleasant, Harry and I really must be going Minster." Sirius spoke up, grabbing Harry before the minster could say a word, the two left.

"Do you really think that was the reason Mr. Malfoy was down here?" Harry asked Sirius. He glanced at Sirius.

"There are a couple of reasons why Lucius might be down here." Sirius commented. "Your trial, both for him and for his associate. I think however that he really is concerned about Draco and Narcissa, in what way I am not sure, his mask has always been a good one, I've never been entirely sure what the man values. Severus has also mentioned that Dumbledore has taken an interest in the department of mysteries recently, perhaps the other side is also."

Harry nodded, those made sense. Though, whatever the man feels about his family, Harry is not letting them go without a fight. Not with how deeply he cares about Narcissa and Draco. After all, he feels that they are his family too.

* * *

"Where do you think you two are going?"

Harry and Draco guiltily turned around and faced Sirius who was standing at the bottom of the stairs. Harry gulped, the look on his godfather's face reminding him that he was still partially grounded despite the who trial business being over. While he wasn't as restricted as he was before, he still was not to be alone unsupervised with Draco in any room. Especially his room, which coincidentally, they had just been trying to sneak up to.

Sirius was being very firm on the idea that while in his house, they were to follow his rules. And that included no unsupervised moments for the two hormonal 15-year-old boys. He didn't care what they got up to at school, which earned him a smack from both Narcissa and Remus, as long as they were careful and didn't get into trouble.

Sirius seemed intent on being both as strict and embarrassing as possible.

"Nothing. Was just going to double check the rooms to make sure we didn't leave anything behind before school starts." Draco replied smoothly, only the slightest tensing of the other boy beside him gave away that he was nervous about being caught.

Being the last couple days before Hogwarts resumed, that had been their very intention at the beginning, though the looks the two had begun giving each other had quickly escalated and made them want to do something entirely different with their time.

"Hmm, yes. I hope that means separately." Sirius responded giving the two boys a meaningful glance. "After all Harry, I did happen to see your room this morning, and you still have quite a bit of work to do before school. And considering you both leave day after next, I suggest you focus on it… without Draco's distracting presence."

Blushing Harry nodded and quickly went up the stairs while Sirius led Draco to his own room.

Reaching his room, he let out a breathy laugh at the two of them being almost caught. Despite the situation, Harry almost felt glad for the way Sirius and the others were acting with him and Draco. It made him feel like a normal teen for once, with normal issues like relationships and being caught by his parents. No mysteries, or deadly tasks before him.

It had been extremely relaxing the last few weeks of his break after the trial.

Things had calmed down a lot, the twins would visit when they could sneak away, though admittedly it wasn't a whole lot. Neville had even come by a few times to check up on him after the trial. To say the other boy had been unhappy with the reasoning behind the trial really made Harry happy that his friend cared so much.

Sorin and Charlie hadn't stayed that long the last time, but he was curious as to why they had both come. Sorin had never visited before with Charlie. Both he and Emma had debated what the real reason was, but the two of them could come up with nothing. Emma complained that the two had spent more time off with Percy and Bill than visiting her. She swore they were planning something and she felt extremely put out with not being in the know.

Draco had smirked when hearing them talk about what the eldest Weasley children could be planning. He had cheekily grinned and suggested that maybe Charlie was planning something, maybe he was ring shopping?

The blush that graced Emma's face had made Draco laugh. He laughed even harder when Sirius got pissed at the suggestion and started ranting how Emma was to young to be getting married and the two of them had better not be getting any ideas.

Harry had felt mortified when Sirius had turned around and glared at both him and Draco and announced that the two of them better not be planning anything or he would tan both their hides for even thinking it. That conversation had shut Draco right up. Draco had even ended up running right out of the room when Narcissa announced that while she liked playing with the twins, she was to young to become a grandmother yet. Harry had wanted the floor to swallow him at that moment.

Shaking his head, Harry looked around his room. Sirius was right, it was a mess. The thought made Harry grin. He loved that he had an actual room to get messy. That he had enough personal items that his room was able to get like this.

He spent the next hour grabbing random things from the floor and other odd and end spots in the room and adding it to a pile on his bed. He was surprised that he had so many clothes lying around. Checking behind the couch he found some missing socks, a pair of pants, and the quidditch book he had been reading last week.

"Harry! Draco!"

Harry paused his attempt to retrieve his transfiguration textbook from under the bed, how it had ended up there he didn't know.

"We've got a visitor! Come down for a sec!" Sirius shouted, his magically amplified voice echoing through the halls.

Curious, Harry made his way downstairs meeting Draco on the second floor.

"Sev!" The two boys exclaimed happily seeing their Potions Master and professor sitting in the library with Sirius waiting for them.

The man smiled, happy to see the boys.

"What are you doing here professor?" Harry asked curious, the man didn't get to visit too often.

"These were finally ready to be sent out, I thought it prudent to deliver them myself." Severus said with a small smile holding out to envelopes to the boys. "Minerva expressed an interest in coming but is standing by her decision to not be made privy to the location of the townhouse."

Harry frowned but nodded. He was happy for the presence of his other godfather, but it would have been nice to see his godmother to. He had enjoyed knowing that his parents had made the transfiguration professor one of his godparents and had went to her a few times last year. He would have liked to spend some time with her over the summer. But Sirius had told him that McGonagall had talked to him and said that she didn't want Dumbledore to question her about them given his expressed interest in having a relationship with the woman. So, it was better that she not know for the moment.

Off to his side, Draco was eagerly tearing into the envelope exposing his Hogwarts book list for the year.

"Two new books this year." Draco announced. " _The standard book of spells, grade 5,_ by Miranda Goshawk and _Defensive Magical Theory,_ by Wilbert Slinkhard."

"So, he found a teacher, did he?" Sirius asked curious.

"What do you mean?" Harry asked.

"The headmaster has been having a difficult time finding someone willing to fill the position this year." Severus replied. "Not that he doesn't every year, but this year seemed like a real struggle for him. He only found one in the last week from my understanding."

Harry frowned that didn't sound good.

"Hope they know what they are doing. I need a competent teacher this year, not another Lockhart." Draco grumbled. He looked up when Remus entered the room with Narcissa, the twins each in one arm. "Any chance that you were rehired Remus?"

Remus gave a soft chuckle, "Unfortunately no. Though let me know who you do end up getting for a professor boys, this year is important for you with your OWL's coming up."

Harry and Draco both pouted. Harry would have loved if Remus came back to teach, he had been the best teacher ever for Defense that Harry has had. Though, he wouldn't want to take him away from everyone here.

"Do you know who the new teacher is Severus?" Sirius asked.

"No, despite the numerous prodding's of the staff, Dumbledore has been rather tight lipped about the new appointment." Severus replied looking put out.

"Draco are you alright?" Harry asked looking over at the other boy noticing he had gone quiet and was staring at his envelope his eyes wide.

"Draco dear?"

Draco squeaked staring in shock. Harry's eyes widened at the uncharacteristic sound from. He hurried over to see what had shocked the other so.

"Prefect!" Harry exclaimed.

"Oh Draco, that's wonderful." Narcissa replied looking proud. Congratulations rang out through the room.

"I made prefect?" Draco asked still shocked.

"Of course, you did silly boy." Severus replied looking at Draco as if he was crazy for even asking. "Did you imagine that I would nominate Zabini or Nott?"

Draco blushed looking happy.

"What about you Harry?" Remus asked.

Harry looked curiously at his letter but didn't see anything else in the letter except the usual. He shook his head.

"Ah don't worry about it Harry." Sirius said with a wave of his hand. "Your father and I were perfectly happy leaving the Prefect work to Remus."

"Yes, the two of you were to busy goofing off in detention." Remus answered dryly.

"How James ever made Head Boy I will never know." Severus replied with a shake of his head.

Harry smiled at their reassurance. Making prefect didn't really bother him that much, he wasn't that interested in the position anyways. But he was glad for Draco. While he hoped the power didn't go to the other's head, he thought that the responsibility and role suited the other boy.

"Do you know who the other Prefects are?" Harry asked Severus.

"The heads of houses all nominate two for each house. While Draco's behavior hasn't always been the best, he is a leading figure not only for his year-mates in his house, but also Slytherin house in general. His top grades were also another leading factor. His nomination was a clear fact. I know for the Slytherin girl prefect it was tied between Parkinson and Greengrass." Severus replied.

"Who is the deciding factor if there is a tie?" Remus asked. It was something that he had not been a part of before as a teacher, and never really thought about as a student.

"The Headmaster makes the ultimate decision, but usually goes with the Head's nominations. In case of a tie, he is the deciding vote." Severus explained. "For the Hufflepuff Prefect, Macmillan for sure, and a tie between Bones and Abbott. Ravenclaw's should be Goldstein and Patil."

"Granger should be a shoe-in for Gryffindor." Draco commented.

"And the boys?" Sirius asked curious.

"We had actually nominated Longbottom." Severus replied much to everyone's shock.

"Neville?" Harry asked.

"He has shown much improvement over the last year. the Head's have all been impressed with his growth. McGonagall was the one to suggest him, hoping that the position would bring out more of his strength and confidence. His grades have risen dramatically, and his is well liked by most students, hardly ever gets in trouble." Severus explained. "Sprout fully agreed with the choice."

"Aw, are you growing fond of the boy?" Sirius teased.

"He is not as much of a dunderhead as he used to be." Severus admitted reluctantly which caused a laugh.

Draco grinned. "Well if I have to work with anyone from Gryffindor, I guess I don't mind working with Longbottom."

"Well, now that you have your letters, I guess its time to head to Diagon to finish getting your supplies. You both just need the books, right?" Remus asked looking at Draco and Harry.

Harry and Draco exchanged a look.

"Umm, I need more owl treats." Harry replied.

Sirius gave him a confused look. "I thought we just got you owl treats?" Sirius asked confused.

"Yeah, well between Hedwig and Reg, I umm…" Harry mumbled sheepishly and shrugged.

"You spoil those birds more than Sirius does." Remus said with a laugh.

"I need more parchment, and quills, the nubs have all broken off mine and I can't find any spares." Draco added. "Oh, and some ink. I also need to restock my potions kit."

"Same." Harry added, nodding at the potions kit comment.

"Alright," Sirius said with a sigh, "I guess we better get going then. Be seeing you around Severus. Don't think that just because school has started back up that you can get away with not visiting once in a while." Sirius said with a grin.

Severus huffed in amusement.

"I'm serious, Lily and Emma will get on my case if you don't swing by once in a while. They'll think I've done something to piss you off." Sirius replied with mock indignation. "Not to mention Narcissa here, everyone will be quiet put out if I don't stay cordial with you."

"Perish the thought that you've done something wrong." Severus said with a snort. "If I remember correctly, you had brought it to a fine art, pissing people off."

They all broke out laughing at Sirius as he began pouting. He tried to get Remus to stick up for him, but the other man just laughed good naturedly and patted him on the back, causing Sirius' pout to intensify.

* * *

"You boys be good, I've got to visit Winnie, Remus wants the twins to get some new robes, they're growing out of the old ones. We'll meet up at Rose café later. I'm sure Draco knows how to find it." Sirius said seeing the confused look on Harry's face at the unfamiliar name.

Harry and Draco nodded before taking off in their own direction.

"So, its what, tentative friends? An alliance? Those are what we are going with right now, right?" Harry asked looking over at Draco, wanting to be sure.

Draco glanced at Harry before looking back towards the street. There were many Hogwarts students in the alley today thanks to their Hogwarts letters only just arriving. He could see that many were already looking at Harry and him in confusion.

"Yeah, allies and tentative friends. That's easiest for now." Draco agreed.

"Harry? Is that you?"

Harry turned to see two girls he recognized standing near the doors to a shop he and Draco were passing by.

"Hannah, Susan." Harry greeted the two girls.

The two Hufflepuffs looked in confusion at Harry standing next to Draco. Harry realized how odd the two of them must look to the two girls. After all, most all of Hogwarts has never seen the two get along in any capacity.

"Well, I mean, I guess its your choice Harry. You look happy at least." Hannah said suddenly, a light blush adorning her face. Harry, Draco, and Susan all looked to her in confusion.

"What?"

"Hannah what are you on about?" Susan questioned her friend.

"Err…well…Harry and Malfoy obviously." Hannah replied looking confused.

"What about us?" Draco asked looking at the girl like she had lost her marbles.

"You two are finally together, aren't you? I mean it looks new, but you two seem really close all of a sudden, so I just thought…" Hannah said trailing off looking away awkwardly.

Harry and Draco blinked at her in surprise while Susan started laughing, Hannah looked put out at being laughed at.

"You're not on about that, again are you?" Susan asked. "Last year during the Yule Ball, Hannah could have sworn you two were glaring at each other's partners in jealousy. She swore there was something unresolved going on there."

Harry couldn't help it, he ended up blushing at the comment. Seeing his blush Hannah squealed in delight. Why the girl was so invested and delighted at thinking Harry and Draco were together, he didn't know. But he wished she wouldn't squeal like that. It was bringing unnecessary attention to them. Besides him Draco was just shaking his head.

It didn't help that she was somewhat right. Harry had been glaring at Parkinson for a good part of the night. Though he was curious, had Draco been doing the same? Harry certainly hadn't noticed. Though Draco may have been a bit tense later in the night when they had met up at the RoR, it had certainly taken him a little bit to warm up to Luna.

"That is neither hear, nor there." Draco replied with a scowl drawing Harry back into the conversation. "You haven't shared this ridiculous notion with anyone else have you?"

"No." Hannah said quickly shaking her head, her eyes wide and the angry look on Draco's face.

"Draco," Harry said in a warning voice giving the other a disapproving look.

"What?" Draco cried out indignantly. "You don't hang out with them, they are not your friends. They are acquaintances at best. Just because you want to be friends with everyone does not mean that I do. I'm not trusting them after barely holding half a conversation!"

"Pardon him, he doesn't always do well in new and stressful environments." Harry told the girls laying a calming hand on Draco's arm. The other boy shot him a glare that Harry ignored.

"So, if the two of you are not together then, what are the two of you doing together?" Hannah asked curious.

"School shopping what else?" Draco said derisively.

"I don't think that's what they meant." Harry replied dryly.

"Your point?" Draco replied looking for all the world like he couldn't care. Harry however could see the hint of amusement in his eyes.

"Draco and his mother have been staying at the Black residence for the last few weeks. They want a chance to reconnect with the Black family. Sirius and his mother are cousins after all." Harry said beginning to explain.

The two Hufflepuff girl's eyes widen before they both nodded their heads in understanding. Harry saw Susan send a calculating look at Draco. He wondered if her Aunt had said anything to her. Sirius and the others had mentioned to Bones that Voldemort was back and was not just some nonsense that the minister and Dumbledore were arguing about. There was not a whole lot the woman could do since it was not common knowledge or even believed fact within the Ministry. She was keeping the information to herself but was making sure to be vigilant and keep watch of what was going on in the wizarding community.

"And how is that going?" Susan asked knowing the rocky relationship between the two boys.

"Well enough." Draco replied. "Mother does so enjoy doting on cousin Sirius' young twins. She likes having a girl to dress up."

Harry couldn't help the snort that escaped him. Given the state of Draco's closet he couldn't imagine that had ever been a difficulty for Aunt Narcissa. Harry figured the other boy liked getting new clothes and looking nice as much as his mother did.

It wasn't like Narcissa ever lacked for anyone anyways to dress up. She didn't restrict her sense of fashion to just the twins either. She had taken to going around the house and kidnapping each resident of the Black household for a shopping trip.

Harry figured she was relishing the chance for someone new to play dress up with.

"She's even gotten to Potter here." Draco said with a smirk causing both girls to glance at Harry again and notice the finer robes he was wearing.

"She completely overhauled the wardrobe Sirius got me last summer and completely replaced it. I have no idea what to do with so many clothes." Harry complained lightly. While it was slightly uncomfortable to have so much attention put on him at home when he was not used to it, but it was also a heady experience to be cared for. Having a family that actually wanted him was all he had ever wanted, and at times it became such an engulfing feeling inside him he didn't know how he could be this lucky.

"That sounds really nice." Susan commented, Hannah nodding besides her.

"It has been." Harry said with a bright smile.

"How have you and Malfoy been getting along?" Hannah asked changing the subject. She looked honestly curious about the issue.

Harry glanced at Draco, "We've been doing okay. We decided to call a truce and try and get along for our families' sake. Won't say it's been easy learning to get along, but surprisingly it hasn't been to bad either." Harry admitted.

"It helps that Potter doesn't have all his little followers tagging along whispering in his ears." Draco said with a sneer.

Harry could only shake his head, did Draco really have to go there.

"What?" Draco exclaimed seeing the looks he was getting. Exasperation from Harry and shock from the two girls. "You can't argue with that. Some Gryffindor's act like Slytherins are evil incarnate, especially Weasley. He's been down right derisive since I've met him."

Harry sighed because he knew it was true.

"He's kind of right you know." Hannah said slowly. "Your interactions aren't exactly subtle, but I have notice that Ron is often the one that eggs the confrontations on."

"You know Abbott, you might not be so bad." Draco said with a smirk causing Hannah to giggle. "Would you ladies like to walk around with us while we get our supplies?"

They both giggled and nodded. Draco smiled and offered his arm to Hannah and started off towards Flourish and Blotts'. Harry smiled and did the same with Susan, who giggled and linked arms with him.

"So how is it really?" Susan asked as the two of them trailed behind Draco and Hannah who were both engrossed in a discussion of Charms.

"What do you mean?" Harry asked looking at the other girl.

"With Draco? How is it really? My Aunt told me that despite what the ministry and Prophet has been saying, she believes you and so do I." Susan said quietly.

"What does that have to do with Draco?" Harry asked curious.

"Well, she was never really sure of his fathers claims. So, I was just wondering, how does that work out with him?" Susan asked trying to sound vague due to the crowds around them.

Harry glanced around not sure how to answer that. "I can't say a whole lot about his father or his stance, even he doesn't know for sure. But his mother and he came to us to get away from all of that. They don't want to be involved in all that."

"That's good. He seems happier, more relaxed." Susan commented.

Harry nodded somewhat pleased that someone else had noticed the fact. It was certainly out of character for Draco to be acting as he was, but it was a good change for him.

The rest of the out was spent shopping with the two girls. They got some more odd looks, the four of them making an odd group, but luckily, they weren't approached by anyone else. It was nice, and Harry could tell that Draco was warming up to the two girls. Harry could see that he enjoyed how Hannah enjoyed spending time with him and how he enjoyed seeing her shock at his love for potions. Draco had also surprisingly gotten along well with Susan, the two trading sarcastic marks back and forth.

They eventually ended up meeting with Sirius and Amelia Bones at the café and having lunch with them before leaving for the day.

Harry promising to see the girls on the train the next day and inviting them to find him on the train. Hannah and Draco promised to meet up for the prefect meeting, the boys having found out that she had made Hufflepuff prefect.


	14. Express Trip Back

A/N: Hey everyone, I am sorry that it has taken me three months to get back to this. There have been a lot of issues the past few months that have cropped up at home, that has made it hard to write much of anything. My parents' marriage is basically nothing, and I have learned that it has been nothing for the past few years. Add some other relationship issues that are going on between them, I am being ostracized by my mother because I am taken my dad's side in the fight. Sucks being an adult, living at home, and having to go through all this. One of the blessings is that while I would have liked to know the issues sooner I am glad the problems didn't get to bad while I was in school and I am able to be at home for my dad. Only wish my sister wasn't getting this while she just started college, though I am glad that she has an escape from this mess.

Thank you for all of you who have supported me through this journey in my writing, this series being the first major thing I have tried to write. Those of you who recently reached out to see if I am still working on this story mean a lot and has promoted me to try and get back to this.

My writing was an escape for a lonely girl with little friends in college, and hopefully getting back into the writing now will help take my mind off problems at home.

PS, I know I am going to try with more frequent updates, but it would really help motivate me you guys if you all left some reviews and comments, I would really love to know what you all think about the story. Any ideas for later chapters would be great and much appreciated.

But anyways on with the story, oh and Merry Christmas!

* * *

Chapter 14 Express Trip Back

 _Recap from last chapter, Harry had a successful court hearing and got off just fine. Harry and Sirius ended up having a bit of a talk with Lucius Malfoy and the Minister about Draco and Narcissa where Lucius learned that his wife and son were actually at the Black household. Moving forward we see the boys getting ready to go back to Hogwarts and they take a shopping trip to get their things where they come across Susan Bones and Hannah Abbott who were also out shopping. The boys make a move to start being see acting friendly with each other and spend the afternoon with the two girls shopping. The two Hufflepuffs are both impressed with Draco's improved attitude, and while curious to the boys' relationship, they accept Draco just fine much to Harry and Draco's surprise._

Harry woke up feeling groggy and with the sense that he had forgotten something important. He rolled over and glanced at his door before suddenly sitting up wide awake.

They had forgotten about dealing with his scar this summer. Harry cursed under his breath. He had another dream last night about the Department of Mysteries, he was just thankful that he knew now what the dreams were about, not that the fact made them any better.

There was no time left as they were due back to Hogwarts that evening, in just a few hours Harry and Draco would be boarding the Hogwarts express to head back to the castle. Harry jumped out of bed and dressed hurriedly wanting to be able to talk to Emma before things got to hectic this morning.

Harry hurried across the landing only to find out that Emma was apparently already up and out of her room.

Casting a quick _tempus_ charm with his wand Harry saw that it was already 9:30, the Hogwarts express left the platform at 11 sharp. He didn't have a lot of time considering they wanted to leave early.

Hurrying down the stairs he came across Emma making her way up.

"Oh, Harry good. I was just about to come get you. You've slept in quiet late, we've just about finished breakfast. Draco's starting to bring his stuff down." Emma said upon seeing Harry.

"Emma—"

"Why don't you grab something quick to eat, and I can start grabbing your stuff—"

"EMMA!"

Emma paused eyes slightly wide at the urgent tone Harry used.

"We forgot something important." Harry said quickly.

"Wha—"

"My scar. We forgot to take care of my scar."

"Bloody fuck." Emma replied looking shocked.

Harry was not expecting the curse from her.

"I can't believe I forgot about that." Emma said smacking her head. "Ok, quick plan, Severus has the potions anyway. See him first chance you get and figure out a good time to get to Gringotts together. Either sneak out or the first Hogsmeade visit."

Harry nodded blankly feeling some of the sudden tension leaving him.

"Sorry cub, didn't mean to forget about something so important." Emma said quietly coming up to hug Harry.

"I had the dream again." Harry mumbled. "It doesn't happen that often, so I forgot about it."

"DAMN IT CORVUS! Just like your father!" Harry and Emma parted to see Remus rushing past holding Corvus out away from his chest.

Harry covered a smile as the baby just giggled burbling and clapping his hands, further spreading what Harry hoped with the infant's breakfast all over himself.

"Best hurry up Harry, Dobby wants to clean the table, so you best be heading down." Remus said rushing past.

"Go, I'll grab your things, you have everything packed right?" Emma asked urging Harry on.

Nodding Harry made his way downstairs to where the others were milling about. He rushed a quick breakfast grabbing a few bites of toast and some bacon before hurrying out to the study where Sirius and Narcissa were waiting on everyone.

"Morning," he greeted entering the room just as Emma finished bringing everything down, Hedwig and her cage apparently the last item of his needed.

He smiled at Sirius and gave both him and Narcissa a hug in greeting, giving a pat on the head to little Lyra whom Narcissa was holding. Harry also made sure to wave to his parents and grandparents portraits and talk with them a bit before moving to greet Draco for the morning.

"Morning Dray," Harry greeted kissing Draco's cheek and sitting down on the arm of the chair the other boy was reading in. Harry glanced at the book in Draco's hands and saw that it was the new defense book for the year. Noticing a troubled look on Draco's face he leaned over and took a closer look.

"Have you had a chance to look at this yet?" Draco asked abruptly closing the book and giving it a glare.

"No," Harry replied with a shake of his head. "How is it?"

"Dreadfully dull, seems more theory than anything. And the way the text is, I don't know, something seems off. Doesn't seem like any of the Defense books I've ever read." Harry frowned, seems like they might not have a very good teacher this year. But you never know he thought wishfully, maybe it was just the book.

It wasn't long before Sirius was satisfied with everyone and was ushering them to the fireplace. Harry had been slightly surprised to learn that they were going back via floo. They had apparated to Grimmuald place last time on his way home for the summer. But Sirius told him, that because of the large group and the little ones, it wasn't best for them to be apparating yet, so floo it was.

Harry hadn't even known there was a floo connection on platform 9 ¾ but apparently there was. Draco had scoffed when he said that. Jokingly asking him if Harry really expected all the wizarding families, especially the purebloods to be running through a wall just to board the express. No, the barrier was for the Muggleborn students originally and those that were half-blood and came via the muggle entrance. Most of the magical families came either by floo or apparating.

* * *

Stepping out of the floo and seeing the Express gave Harry a warm feeling. As much as he had found a true home at Grimmuald with Sirius and the others, Hogwarts would always be his first home and he always had been excited to see the express and enjoyed the rides to school.

It was odd being at the platform so early, it was only about quarter after 10, the train didn't leave for another 45 minutes, but Harry kind of liked it. Meant that he was not rushing and fighting the crowds trying to get onto the train. It would also be easier to find a compartment that was empty. Not rushing like past years with the Weasley's and barely making the train, left a very hurried experience. Arriving early, they could take their time and enjoy the goodbyes.

There were not even that many people around, mostly over anxious first years judging by how nervous and tiny some of them looked and some older years. It looked like Lee Jordan, Fred and George's friend was already here, Harry waved to him. He found it funny when Lee went to wave back the boy did a double take seeing Draco with his group. Harry gave a smile and just waved the boy on.

"Look after yourselves this year and try not to get into too much trouble." Remus said giving both boys a hug. "Make sure not to antagonize your teachers to much either."

"No promises." Harry said with a grin.

"Take care." Narcissa said giving them each a quick hug before straightening out. Harry gladly accepted the hug smiling.

"Make sure you write you two." Sirius said while trying to readjust his hold on a still struggling Corvus, seemed like the young baby didn't want to behave today. Harry glanced at Remus who he was amused to see looked a little smug that Lyra was behaving herself.

"We should get going," Draco announced looking slightly uncomfortable with all the public displays of affection they were receiving.

"Do you think we should get a compartment together?" Harry asked thinking over their cover. Did allies or tentative friends share a compartment?

"I don't think it would be wise to take that big of a step yet. Why don't we get compartments that are next to each other?" Draco replied. "We're getting enough attention as it is, not need to freak people out by sharing a compartment."

"Guess you're right." Harry agreed. Looking around he could see that while there was not a lot of students on the train yet, enough were, that given the reputation between the two boys they were getting quite a few looks. Harry guessed he better get used to it.

"Though, I wouldn't worry too much about it. I won't even be in my compartment for long." Draco commented.

"What do you mean?" Harry asked curious.

"The Prefects meeting, we have to meet up with the other prefects and the Head Boy and Girl. They'll give us some direction, set up a few basics I think. I should have to do things like patrol the train, I've seen other prefects doing that past years." Draco answered. "Though I don't think it should take too long."

Harry nodded in understanding.

"Oh, look. Its Luna!" Harry exclaimed coming to a compartment with the younger girl already in it.

Harry looked in to see the sight of the young Ravenclaw sitting reading a magazine, which for whatever reason was upside down. She looked up at the sound of her name and beamed at the two of them.

"Harry, Draco! How good to see you!" Luna said brightly in her slightly dreamy voice. "How was your summer?"

"Decent, yours?" Harry replied as Draco helped him store his trunk.

"Be right back, I'm going to grab the other compartment before someone else does," Draco mumbled to Harry and dragged his trunk off.

"My summer was fine." Luna said brightly her radish earrings bouncing slightly before her expression turned despondent. "There is something I should tell you though, it happened a few days ago."

"Sure, what is it?" Harry asked.

"Harry, Luna, there you are." Hearing the new voice harry looked up to see that Neville had joined them, a struggling Trevor in his hands and what looked like some odd cactus to Harry.

"What in the world do you have Longbottom?" Draco questioned standing in the doorway, Harry could see Blaise make his way into Draco's compartment with a tired wave and collapse on one of the seats.

"Blaise said he just got back from Italy." Draco added seeing the look Harry was shooting over his shoulder.

"Oh, this is a present from my Uncle Algie. He got it on a trip to Assyria, apparently its really rare." Neville replied brightly.

"Yes, but what is it?" Draco asked.

Harry had to agree, while he could see it was a cactus, it didn't look like any cactus he had ever seen. This one was small and a sickly greyish color. Harry wondered if the plant was alright. Instead of spines the plant also sported various sizes of boils. Harry wasn't sure how he felt about that given some of their experiences in herbology before, the bulbotubers from last year came to mind.

"It's called Mimbulus Mimbletonia. I want to see if Professor Sprout has one in the greenhouse. I want to learn more about it, see if I can breed it." Neville said excitedly showing off the plant.

"What kind of properties does it have?" Draco asked curiously looking at the plant, but like Harry he seemed to be standing a safe distance away.

"Here Harry, Hold Trevor for a minute," Neville said handing the toad over to Harry who took the animal in surprise. He could see Luna peeking at them curiously over her magazine. "I don't know about properties, haven't had much of a chance to research it yet." Neville answered Draco.

Harry frowned when the boy began to dig around in his bag and pull out a quill, he exchanged a look with Draco wondering what was up.

"But I did find out it has an interesting defense mechanism." Neville said getting ready and positioning his quill above the plant.

Eyes wide Harry stared in apprehension, Draco trying to covertly back up.

"Err Neville are you sure—"

"What the hell is Malfoy doing here!"

"Ron, Hermione—"

Harry cursed his luck.

It all happened at the same time. Caught up in seeing his friends and Neville's new plant, they had not heard the warning whistle blow for the train. Now this didn't mean a whole lot for them as they were already on the train, but it did mean that Ron and Hermione had begun looking for Harry since they hadn't seen him since that tense night back in August.

They had shown up just as Neville was positioning his quill over the cactus. Ron being Ron of course, had been upset at seeing Draco standing there and been his usual loud self. His sudden yell had cause Neville to jump in surprise, which had the unfortunate result of the boy's hand to jerk and end up poking the plant with his quill.

"Disgusting." Draco complained at the new state of the room and its occupants.

He had been pushed in at Ron's abrupt entrance, and with being poked the defense mechanism of the plant had kicked in, squirting a thick stinking green liquid from the plant everywhere. Draco had thrown his hands up and luckily was not covered in much of it.

Unfortunately, Harry and Neville had been right next to the plant, and with Neville focused on the plant, and Harry holding a struggling toad, neither were able to protect themselves and ended up getting a face full of the liquid. It smelled terrible.

Luna luckily, had still had her magazine in front of her, so despite the loud squeal from her, she didn't get much on her, just on the magazine.

"Err, sorry." Neville said bashfully. "At least the sap is not poisonous." He said tentatively.

"Lovely." Draco groused shaking his hands and dripping sap onto the floor.

"Why are you here?" Ron questioned angrily remembering the other boy.

"Having a conversation which is apparently over. I'm going to get cleaned up I suggest the rest of you do so too. Granger, Longbottom, don't forget the meeting." Draco said before pushing Ron out of the way mumbling to himself. Blaise, who somehow didn't get any sap on him sighed and followed Draco out.

Harry saw Hermione glance curiously at Draco's retreating back before turning to see the rest of them. Shaking her head, she pulled out her wand uttering a quick scourgify and vanishing the pus.

"What did Dr…err Malfoy mean about a meeting?" Neville asked curiously.

Harry frowned and glanced at the boy.

"The prefects meeting." Harry said simply.

"But…I'm not a prefect?" Neville said confused making the statement sound like a question.

Which was when Harry realized he was right, he didn't see the shiny prefects badge that Draco had been wearing already on Neville.

Ron scoffed causing Harry to look at the redhead. His attention caught on the prefect badge that was on his chest and not Neville.

"Malfoy must be losing it to think that Neville was made prefect." Ron said derisively glancing proudly at the badge on his chest.

"Hey!" Neville protested.

"Why did Malfoy think that Neville would be Gryffindor prefect?" Hermione asked.

"Even I thought Neville would be, I knew for sure that it was supposed to be him. Trust me I am just as confused." Harry admitted.

"What do you mean you knew?" Hermione asked Harry who flushed realizing what he said.

"Err… Professor Sn—um McGonagall told me a few days ago about how the prefects were chosen. She said all the heads of house nominated and picked the student. All the heads had agreed on Neville for prefect. Snape must have told Malfoy." Harry answered stumbling for a minute before catching himself.

"Well…err, we best be going them, we just wanted to say hi and drop our things off first." Hermione said awkwardly. Ron just shrugged beside her.

Harry nodded, Neville beside him looking slightly numb. Ron and Hermione exchanged a look before heading off.

"Me? Prefect?" Neville said still in shock.

"Oh, there you are Harry, did Hermione and my brother already leave?" Harry looked up to see that Ginny had now joined them.

"Hello Gin." Harry greeted.

"Oh, hello Luna, Neville." Ginny greeted the other two and sat down pulling her stuff in the compartment. "How have you been Harry? We didn't see you after the trail?" Ginny asked sitting down next to Harry and giving him a hug.

"Err, fine." Harry said with a shrug. Honestly it had been weeks ago, and the issue seemed so brief to him. He wasn't particularly hung up about it considering the trial had gone well.

"Wha—"

"Harry." A new voice interrupted Ginny who huffed angrily at being cut off. Glancing up Harry saw that it was Cho.

"Oh, hi Cho, how's it going?" Harry asked seeing the Ravenclaw standing in the compartment entrance. He frowned slightly when he saw that she looked a little pale and her eyes were a bit red. He wondered if she was okay. She had a friend standing behind her shooting her concerned glances.

"I just thought I might come say hello." Cho said in a small voice looking down at her feet. He thought this was odd for the confident older girl. She was a year older and granted he had never interacted much with her beyond the quidditch field, but she always seemed so self-assured.

"Well, hi." Harry said with a smile. "How is Cedric? He in the Prefect meeting? Did he make Head Boy?" Harry asked Cho. "What's wrong with you?" Harry asked Luna who had begun waving her arms frantically.

All of a sudden much to Harry's shock, Cho burst out crying and ran from the room.

"Real smooth arsehole." Her friend sneered chasing after Cho.

"What just happened?" Harry asked at a loose. Neville and Ginny both looked as lost as he felt.

"I tried to tell you." Luna laminated looking sad.

Not knowing how to feel, Harry could only listen in shock as Luna told them how shortly after her and her father had come back from their trip, they had found out Cedric had been attacked. At a loss of what to do, Mr. Diggory had called upon Luna's father for help, taking advantage of his extensive knowledge of the unusual.

Mr. Lovegood had been able to help and put them in touch with a contact he had that would take Cedric to a safe place, a place where he could learn and not hurt anyone. But he had to cut off all contact until he could control himself.

"How terrible." Neville muttered.

"He was turned?" Ginny whispered in shock.

"A vampire?!" Harry exclaimed in shock (Yes, I did this). He couldn't believe that despite doing his best to save Cedric, he still ended up hurt. His life would be forever changed.

* * *

Despite Ginny's prodding, Harry was down for the next hour. He couldn't get over how Cedric's life would be forever changed now. He had been looking forward to seeing the older boy this year, it was rare that he got to know someone in another year, and he had made friends with the older boy.

He barely ate anything off the trolley as it passed, Neville grabbing something for both of them off the trolley, handing Harry a cauldron cake that he just ended up nibbling on for the most part.

Eventually Ron and Hermione came back to the compartment.

Noticing the slightly despondent atmosphere in the compartment, Hermione sat down next to Harry laying a gentle hand on his arm looking at him inquisitively.

"Are you alright Harry?" She asked in concern talking to Harry rather than focus on Ron who was complaining about the new prefects for the year.

Harry just shrugged, no feeling up for much talking.

"Did you hear about Cedric?" Hermione asked gently seeming to understand what was bothering Harry. "They told us about him in the prefects meeting."

"She doesn't like you much." Luna interjected throwing a comment into the middle of Ron's rant on the prefects. Harry and Hermione looked over to see Luna peeking over the top of her magazine and gazing at Ron a look of utter innocence on her face.

"Err, what?" Ron asked confused.

"Padma, she doesn't like you. Her sister had a terrible time at the ball with you. She doesn't like that you didn't treat her right and ignored her sister." Ron just blinked at Luna not really processing that he had just been scolded by the younger girl.

The commented finally broke Harry out of his mood and he started laughing at Ron's confused look. Luna smiled and returned behind her Quibbler, Harry wondered if she had done that to get him to lighten up. Everyone else bar Ron seemed to be laughing slightly.

They continued to joke around for a bit, Harry enjoying the chance to catch up with his friends that he hadn't seen all summer but for the one time. Given that it had been a little tense he was glad they could relax and catch up.

It wasn't long before Draco came back and made his customary appearance at Harry's compartment. It made Harry smile, that despite being there earlier, it seemed that the other just couldn't help himself. Although, Draco did have his compartment right next to Harry's.

"What do you want Malfoy?" Haven't you already bothered us enough for today?" Ron bristled at the sight of the other boy.

"Trust me Weasley, this is nothing." Draco said looking at Ron with disdain. And while Harry hated how Draco treated his friends, he will admit that he had gotten better over the past year, barely bothering any of them. The only one that really grated on Draco anymore to making his prickly side come out was Ron. And Harry had to admit, now that he was paying attention, Ron did start it this time.

"What are you doing back Draco?" Harry asked not seeing the point in an argument breaking out.

"Did you hear about Cedric?" Draco asked. Harry ignored Ron's spluttering at Harry calling the other by his given name.

Harry nodded. "Luna told me about it. Thanks for checking up though."

Draco nodded looking satisfied. Ron and Hermione were staring between the two in shock at how cordial they both were acting with each other. Neither had ever seen the two act like this with one another.

"Anyways, as odd as it may seem, I actually came here to talk to Longbottom." Draco told them much to the groups surprise, he only ever came to bother Harry. "I've talked to the Head Boy and Girl, and I absolutely refuse to work with Weasley as a prefect—"

"Excuse me?" Ron cried out indignantly.

"I rather work with your brothers." Draco said scathingly. "Regardless of you ineptitude, the fact remains that many of us, including Stimpson and Wynch, were expecting Longbottom and not you Weasley for prefect. We plan on talking to the Head's after the feast tonight and I suggest that you join us."

"You can't do that!" Ron exclaimed angrily.

"He's earned that position Malfoy." Hermione stated equally upset.

"He actually hasn't." Draco replied with a sneer. "The head boy and girl each get a tentative list of potential prefects for the incoming year that the head of houses decide on. they told me that nowhere on that list was Weasley even considered. Longbottom was the clear choice that all the Head's nominated."

"Get out." Ron said angrily and all but shoving Draco out of the compartment who only laughed and went on his way, most likely to patrol the trail as his compartment was right next to theirs.


	15. Welcoming Feast

A/N: So, I'm back for another chapter. This past few months has been an absolute mess for me. I am sorry that all I seem to do is apologize and sound depressed in my author notes. Trust me that is not my intent. My life has seemed to stabilize somewhat at this point, holidays are over for my retail job, and the home situation is much calmer now that my mom has left. Yep, if any of you read these long ass notes that's right, my mom left. It is what it is, now my dad, my sister and I are trying to get things put back together in our lives. Thank you so much for all the support that many of you have given me over the last few months, your patience has been much appreciated.

Enough about my life, and some notes about the story.

Now that some things have changed there are going to be a few differences that become more obvious that start happening. For instance, Harry Never saw Cedric die, so no seeing Thestral's for him, among other things. Also, hope everyone is dealing with what I did to Cedric, I didn't really have a plan for him beyond forth year, and I got the idea of turning him from someone I know, thought it was kind of funny and ironic, so I added it to the story. Also, some of you may notice I am adding more names to the prefects and head boy and girl, now their names were not really given to much, so I used some of the names provided by wiki from Prefects that had been mentioned in some of the video games. Not sure how big of a presence the prefect structure will have in the story, but I feel better having them have names rather than be nameless.

Feedback is loved and appreciated, I love to hear what you guys think of the story. Thanks to all of you who are still here after all this time, and those who are new to the story. Hope you have enjoyed things so far.

Oh, and this story…NOT BETA READ! … So sorry about any grammar or spelling issues that I miss. The constructive feedback on things I might have missed is appreciated, what is not appreciated is having someone go through the whole series and commenting on every little mistake that was accidently left in there. It's been a while since I read through the whole thing on here, and I didn't realize that there were so many mistakes. If you are going to leave a comment please be polite about it, thankfully I have not had to many negative comments over the series. IF YOU DON'T LIKE DON'T READ. Simple as that.

Otherwise,

Sorting hat song is purely JK Rowling's Work and does not belong to me. I can't do song lyrics for the life of me, and if anyone remembers the little bit I added for fourth year, they can remember that my short little paragraph was not the best.

* * *

Chapter 15 Welcoming Feast

"What were you staring at back there Luna?" Harry asked the other girl as they climbed into the carriage, followed by Ron, Hermione, Ginny, and Neville. It was a bit of a tight squeeze, but they all managed to fit. They had finally made it back to Hogwarts and Harry was extremely happy to be back at the castle.

Harry glanced around their tightly packed carriage for a moment before looking back at Luna. It had Harry, Luna, and Neville on one side; and Ron, Ginny, and Hermione on the other. Ginny looked a little put out to be sitting next to her brother.

"Just the Thestral's that pull the carriages." Luna answered airily.

"There's nothing that pulls the carriages." Ron commented looking at Luna like she was crazy. "There never is."

"Of course, there is." Luna replied wrinkling her nose at Ron and looking at him like he was the one who had lost their mind. In Luna's mind he probably had.

Harry was curious as to what a Thestral was, he knew that Luna was not imagining things, while some thought she was crazy and made things up, and granted she did do that some, the girl did have quiet an active imagination, the way she spoke made her sound quite certain that there was something pulling the carriages.

Harry had wondered over the years what exactly it was that made the carriages move back up to the castle. While magic was a very probable explanation, having some invisible creature pulling them also made some sort of weird sense.

"Did anyone else see that Grubbly-Plank woman?" Ginny questioned the group before Harry had a chance to ask Luna what Thestral's were, distracting the group and turning everyone's attention onto Ginny. "You don't think Hagrid left, do you?"

Neville shrugged not really caring one way or the other. If he didn't have dangerous animals like those skrewt's again he was fine. Harry exchanged a glance with Ron and Hermione, he was worried for his friend. While he cared about the other man, he was of much the same opinion as Neville, he could do with some calmer animals to learn about, and Grubbly-Plank hadn't done a bad job the year before. She could have been a bit nicer to the boys, but he hadn't really minded her teaching.

"I really wouldn't mind." Luna commented causing Ginny to glare at the other girl. Harry was a bit surprised at the intensity given he had thought they were friendlier with each other. Luna just shrugged, "He isn't that good of a teacher in my opinion."

"Of course, he is!" Ginny and Ron stated angrily defending Hagrid.

"Harry!" Ron said angrily when he noticed Harry hadn't said anything, he shot a glare a Hermione when she didn't say anything either.

Hermione looked a little nervous at being put on the spot. "Err..."

"Hagrid is okay. But his perception of animals has always been different than ours. His ability to handle them and ours is not something he really perceives." Harry answered making Hermione look relieved that she didn't have to answer.

"But Harry—"

"But nothing Ron." Harry said with a shake of his head. "Hagrid is my friend yes, but honestly, his classes have never been that safe. As much as I like him, I don't think he should be teaching, at least not alone."

"The Ravenclaws think he is a bit of a joke." Luna commented.

"Harry how could you think that?" Ron protested.

"How can you not, Ron?" Harry questioned. "Yes, Hagrid knows his stuff and he has a great affinity with magical creatures, but that doesn't translate to being able to teach. Hagrid doesn't have his own wand, we are lucky an instance like 3rd year hasn't happened again, and that's as far as I know, who knows what other kind of injuries some of the other classes have had. Students still get slightly injured in class sometimes, look at last year. A teacher needs to be able to care for the students on the spot. It isn't like the grounds are that close to the infirmary room."

"But Harry—"

"Did you forget that Hermione had to help him write his curriculum 3rd year? A teacher shouldn't have to rely on a student, a 14-year-old student, no matter how brilliant a teacher is not." Harry interjected stopping Ron who was blinking at Harry like he couldn't believe what he was telling him. "I don't mind if Hagrid helps out with the class, but personally I think there needs to be someone else as the main teacher. Someone who knows what they are doing."

Ron just grumbled and turned to stare out the window, not looking at Harry. Fine with that Harry just shrugged. Hermione gave him an encouraging smile, showing that she at least agreed with some of what he said.

Harry smiled when the castle came into view as they passed the large gates of the school, the tall pillars and large winged boars that stood on top gleamed in the late evening light of the castle. It was good to be home, harry thought with a fond smile.

"Are you coming?" Ron asked moodily after they got out of the carriage and made their way up to the castle. Harry nodded and started trailing after the group.

The Entrance Hall was ablaze with torches and a steady buzz as students began to fill it and enter the great hall. Greetings rang out as people began to seek out those they missed from the summer.

"Harry! Simply smashing to see you mate!" Fred and George announced pouncing on Harry as they were walking through the hall towards the great hall for dinner. The two twins laughed after ruffling Harry's hair before racing off to find seats themselves. Shaking his head at the twin's antics, Harry laughed and joined the others who had taken seats themselves, Ginny moving off when some of her friends waved her over.

"He's not here." Ron grumbled looking towards the head table.

"What are you on about?" Harry asked not feeling up to interpreting Ron's moods.

"Hagrid, Harry! He's not at the head table!" Ron exclaimed drawing the curious eyes of many students around them. Parvati and Lavender even paused their whispered conversation, some bit of gossip most likely to glance over at them.

"Of course, he not there Ronald." Hermione said in exasperation. "He always gets the first years, I doubt he would just let someone else get them and wait at the head table."

"If he wasn't with the first years, and not here, then I doubt he is even at Hogwarts right now. I didn't even see any lights on in his cabin." Harry said with a shrug. Hogwarts was Hagrid's home though, so Harry doubted that Hagrid would stay away for long. He was probably off doing something either beast related or for Dumbledore.

"He'll be back Ron, just let it go." Neville said with a sigh.

"Did you guys notice?" Lavender whispered suddenly leaning across Ron and basically shoving him back and staring intently at Hermione. Ron grunted and glared at Lavender for pushing him. Unfortunately, it was lost in her hair as she hadn't moved.

"Notice what?" Hermione asked confused.

"The new professor." Parvati supplied glancing up at the table and pointing towards the new woman who was seated next to Dumbledore.

Harry noticed Dumbledore first, hard not to with the deep purple robes the man was wearing, with bright silvery stars that seemed to glimmer on the fabric, as well as the matching hat. He had to blink to disrupt the image. Sirius would probably be either fascinated or horrified at the ensemble, his godfather would never wear it. Shifting his gaze Harry took in the new addition to the staff table and saw that it was someone he recognized. He took in the squat woman with short mousy hair that curled slightly, and the horrible pink that she had on.

"It's her." Harry said with a frown.

"Harry?" Hermione asked, the others glancing at him.

"Her name is Umbridge or something. She was at my hearing. She works closely with Fudge, can't remember the exact position." Harry tried to explain. "She had a right fowl attitude."

Hermione frowned at the table glancing at it nervously.

"We heard rumors about that, the trial. How did that go?" Lavender asked leaning over again. Ron complaining lowly, just got up and moved to the other side of Hermione. Lavender smiled and positioned herself more comfortable before gazing back at Harry expectantly.

Harry shrugged. "Fine I guess. It was stupid really. Was blamed for something that didn't even happen, and all it did was showcase the ministry's incompetence. How did you hear about it anyways?" Harry asked curious.

"I have an aunt who works as a secretary in the Auror department. She has a friend in the Wizengamot, mentioned it to her." Lavender gushed. "You wouldn't believe the information she hears when people aren't pay attention to their surroundings."

"Lovely," Hermione commented not looking too pleased with the information.

The conversation pretty much died after that as Lavender and Parvati went back to their own gossip and Harry noticed Professor Grubbly-Plank enter and make her way to the staff table, taking the place that Hagrid usually sat.

Seconds later the entrance hall doors opened, and McGonagall strode through, stern faced as always and leading a line of nervous looking first-years into the hall. Necks were craning around trying to get a look at the new students, many wondering who would end up in which house. A few siblings waving to each other or giving an encouraging thumbs up to a nervous looking eleven-year-old.

Reaching the raised platform of the staff table, McGonagall turned around and place the stool for the sorting hat down, as well as the antient hat itself. The first-years glancing nervously at the hat. The hall quieted as the students got into position placed by McGonagall.

Looking at some of the trembling first-years, Harry couldn't help but sympathize with them some. He remembered his terror first year waiting for his sorting, worried that the hat wouldn't have a place for him here at the school and that he would be sent back to his aunt and uncle's house. How worried he was that he would never find his place in the wizarding world and that he would stick out here just as much as he had at the Dursley's.

He thanked the stars that he had found a place to belong here, friends who cared and were there for him. Draco and all the new relationships that had bloomed after first year. As well as Sirius and the actual family he now had.

Harry wondered how many of the trembling first-years were Muggleborn or raised, and how many came from a bad home life. How many of them were thinking some of the same things he had all those years ago?

As he was contemplating this, the rip near the hat's brim opened and the Sorting hat burst into song:

 _In times of old when I was new  
And Hogwarts barely started  
The founders of our noble school  
Thought never to be parted:  
United by a common goal,  
They had the selfsame yearning,  
To make the world's best magic school  
And pass along their learning.  
'Together we will build and teach!'  
The four good friends decided  
And never did they dream that they  
Might someday be divided,  
For were there such friends anywhere  
As Slytherin and Gryffindor?  
Unless it was the second pair  
Of Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw?  
So how could it have gone so wrong?  
How could such friendships fail?  
Why, I was there and so can tell  
The whole sad, sorry tale.  
Said Slytherin, 'We'll teach just those  
Whose ancestry is purest.'  
Said Ravenclaw, 'We'll teach those whose  
Intelligence is surest.'  
Said Gryffindor, 'We'll teach all those  
With brave deeds to their name,'  
Said Hufflepuff, 'I'll teach the lot,  
And treat them just the same.'  
These differences caused little strife  
When first they came to light,  
For each of the four founders had  
A house in which they might  
Take only those they wanted, so,  
For instance, Slytherin  
Took only pure-blood wizards  
Of great cunning, just like him,  
And only those of sharpest mind  
Were taught by Ravenclaw  
While the bravest and the boldest  
Went to daring Gryffindor.  
Good Hufflepuff, she took the rest,  
And taught them all she knew,  
Thus the houses and their founders  
Retained friendships firm and true.  
So, Hogwarts worked in harmony  
For several happy years,  
But then discord crept among us  
Feeding on our faults and fears.  
The houses that, like pillars four,  
Had once held up our school,  
Now turned upon each other and,  
Divided, sought to rule.  
And for a while it seemed the school  
Must meet an early end,  
What with dueling and with fighting  
And the clash of friend on friend  
And at last there came c morning  
When old Slytherin departed  
And though the fighting then died out  
He left us quite downhearted.  
And never since the founders four  
Were whittled down to three  
Have the houses been united  
As they once were meant to be.  
And now the Sorting Hat is here  
And you all know the score:  
I sort you into houses  
Because that is what I'm for,  
But this year I'll go further,  
Listen closely to my song:  
Though condemned I am to split you  
Still I worry that it's wrong,  
Though I must fulfil my duty  
And must quarter every year  
Still I wonder whether Sorting  
May not bring the end I fear.  
Oh, know the perils, read the signs,  
The warning history shows,  
For our Hogwarts is in danger  
From external, deadly foes  
And we must unite inside her  
Or we'll crumble from within  
I have told you, I have warned you . . .  
Let the Sorting now begin._

"Bit more dramatic than last time." Ron commented, as the hall broke out in whispers and muttering for the second time in two years. While not as cryptic as last years, it certainly had a different sort of warning to it. This time directed at the students more so than the leaders of the factions like last year had seemed.

"This is the second time the hat has given advice." Hermione commented causing Harry to nod.

"The hat does that on occasion." Nearly Headless Nick commented floating over. "Usually when it feels the school needs it. Sometimes the hat feels like the school needs a reminder of the important things."

Nick would have continued but a chance glance up caused many students to blanch and stop talking. McGonagall, who was eager to get the sorting done was giving many students who were still talking a glare. With a last frown at the unruly houses, McGonagall pursed her lips and held up her list.

"Abercrombie, Euan."

One of the boys of the group, a small terrified looking one almost tripped over himself as he nervously made his way over to the stool. He pulled the hat down on his head in a rush, the headwear only stopping thanks to his prominent ears. There was a pause while the hat looked at whatever it looks at inside a child's head.

"Gryffindor!"

With a squeak the boy jumped up and hastily put the hat back down on the stool. Euan looked around nervously and spotted the table who was clapping the loudest. Skittish the boy hastily joined the table and proceeded to look like he wanted the floor to swallow him whole.

The sorting progressed slowly as each of the new first years took their place. The last student was finally called. A "Zellar, Rose," whom was sorted into Hufflepuff.

As Professor McGonagall picked up the hat and stool and took them away, Dumbledore rose to his feet and began to address the hall. Greeting the students Dumbledore welcomed both new and old students before inviting everyone to start the feast.

"'Bout time!" Ron exclaimed enthusiastically distracting Harry from the amusing sight of Dumbledore throwing his beard over his shoulder to keep it out of his food. Harry stifled a laugh when he saw Fred and George across the table copy the action exaggerating their movement and trying to look important and posh as they started their dinner.

"'Ey, ow in eh at nofe taz?" Harry and Neville both turned to look at Ron with looks of bafflement and a little bit of nausea on how the other boy was talking with his mouth so full of food. Ron was looking at Nearly Headless Nick with a curious expression on his face beyond the mouthful of roast potatoes.

"What?" Nick asked in disgust. Harry felt a bit of pity for the ghost. While it couldn't be pleasant sitting next to students enjoying a feast and not be able to partake, it was just plan disturbing sometimes sitting next to Ron and watching him eat.

"You were talking about the hat earlier." Ron answered after swallowing his mouthful. "How does a hat know if there needs to be a warning."

"It lives in the Headmaster's office. While it may be a hat, it is a magical one. Surely it picks up things, such as when the atmosphere is tense both inside and outside the school. Usually during those times, it likes to add a bit about being unified amidst the school." Nick answered disdainfully glancing at Ron.

"Might be a bit harder than it would like." Harry answered with a glance at the Slytherin table. While he may be getting along with Draco and Blaise, those where the only Slytherin's that he had tried to reach. The house was still standoffish towards the rest of the school. Though the other houses attitudes certainly didn't help in that aspect. "It would take a miracle for the school to be united enough for the four houses to bridge the rift and get along."

"Pity war is not enough of a motivator for the students to stand united amongst each other." Hermione grumbled.

"Ah, but for many this war is yet unseen. The magical community is not exactly screaming its at war just yet. Give the students something united to fight against and they will."

Harry droned out the rest of the conversation, which by the sounds of it, just resulted in Ron sticking his foot in his mouth and insulting the Gryffindor ghost on multiple counts. He was still stuck on finding a way to bring the school together. Because really, despite not liking it, who was in a better position in the school to bring the houses together. The question was how.

Eventually it got to a point in the feast when everyone was pretty much filled and sated that Dumbledore stood up once more for his usual start of term speech.

"—Mr. Filch would like me to remind all students that magic is not permitted within the corridors between classes. A complete list is compiled on his office door should any student wish to reacquaint themselves with the complete list off offendable offenses." Dumbledore began causing Harry to start and pay attention to his speech.

"We also have some staffing changes once again this year. Two notable changes are that of welcoming back Professor Grubbly-Plank, who is reassuming Care of Magical Creatures lessons for the time being; as well as welcoming a new face, I am delighted to introduce Professor Umbridge, our new Defense against the Dark Arts teacher."

A light round of applause went around the hall, during which the group of four sent each other mildly concerned looks. Glancing at the new Professor, Harry thought that Quirrell looked more qualified to teach defense, and he had been a stuttering mess all first year. This woman looked like she had never fired off a defensive spell in her life.

"Hem, Hem."

Dumbledore had moved to continue speaking but stopped at the sudden interruption.

Blinking many students watched dumbfounded as the new woman stood up, not that it helped much, Harry thought she was taller sitting rather than standing.

Harry like many others couldn't believe her gal at interrupting Dumbledore during the start of term speech. Dumbledore, though taken aback, simply sat down and looked attentively at the new Professor looking ready to hear her talk.

The other teachers didn't seem to reach so well. Professor Sprout's eyebrows had flown right into her flyway hair and Harry had never seen Professor McGonagall looking at cross and displeased as she did now, not even at the twins. Professor Snape had merely raised a brow and sat back in his seat looking prepared to witness an entertaining show.

Harry exchanged a look with the others, just knowing that this was not going to be good.

"Thank you for your kind welcome, Headmaster." The woman said in a sickly-sweet voice giving the headmaster a look that Harry would describe as a condescending adult being amused by the antics of a child and only mildly putting up with it.

He may not like the headmaster all that much now, and he had disliked Umbridge at the brief encounter at the ministry, but suddenly, he felt a rush of immense dislike for this woman. She gave another little throat clearing, 'hem, hem', before continuing.

As much as Harry wished he could ignore this he knew it was important that he pay attention.

"It is simply wonderous to be back at Hogwarts once again." Umbridge said with a sharp smile. "It fills my heart with gladness to see such happy faces looking back at me."

"I wonder if her vision is inverted." Harry whispered dryly. "Because no one that I can see looks happy now. Not even the Slytherin's."

The way she was talking just reinforced the idea that Harry had that she was talking to them like a bunch of children. Granted they were children, but they weren't five. The Slytherin's and Ravenclaw's looked especially affronted, though they hid it well.

"I am sure over the course of the year, as we all get to know each other a great understanding will reach all of us. I look forward to the time when we can all become great friends." She continued.

A small amount of chatter broke off at the end of this, many laughing at how absurd she sounded.

"Friend?" Hermione asked sounding affronted. "She's supposed to be our professor, not our friend."

"Hem, Hem." The throat clearing was going to get old very fast in Harry's opinion. Many of the students were visibly getting upset at the constant adage into her speech. "The ministry is very pleased at this opportunity to establish a foothold among the students. The ministry of magic has always valued the education that Hogwarts provides the young minds that dwell here. After all, it is your very minds which will one day make up those governing bodies within the ministry. Who knows, one day one of you may have an important position like department head. However, those talents which will lead to these illustrious fields are not attenable unless properly nurtured and honed to grow with the proper hand.

"After all one must pass on the unique structure and history that is saturated within our community to the next generation least we lose them forever. It is a noble profession teaching, which allows us this opportunity to pass down the knowledge gathered over our history."

After this bit, Umbridge turned and gave a little bow to the rest of the staff, none of whom seemed very impressed with her act. She seemed not to notice the stiff looks she was getting from many of them, many of the teachers exchanging a glance with each other. Another 'hem, hem,' and Umbridge continued her long-winded speech.

"As a new face here, I hope that I can contribute to the great task that is passing on the knowledge to the next generation, as many before me have done so. Each teacher and headmaster or headmistress have contributed to this ongoing effort in educating the young minds that have passed these walls. This task is often not an easy one and is not a position to be taken lightly. This is as it should be. After all, _without progress there will be stagnation and decay. Progress for progress's sake must be discouraged._ After all those ways that work best aught not be changed. Having a balance..."

As much as he knew that listening to this was important, Harry just couldn't help it anymore. Umbridge's speech was not only hard to understand, but incredibly boring and he just couldn't listen anymore. He had gotten the gist of it, but he would ask Hermione or Draco latter on what exactly Umbridge was trying to convey to them.

Many others had taken his approach, only a few students were listening still, as were many of the teachers. Many of the students were talking amongst themselves. Luna was reading her magazine, a few of the Ravenclaw's were whispering and gossiping among themselves, while the Hufflepuff's had just turned to take the chance to catch up with each other.

Of the students who were still paying attention, Harry noticed it was mainly 7th years and some of the prefects who seemed to understand or at least follow what she was talking about. Harry noticed that Draco and Hermione both had a shrewd eye on the speech, even Neville seemed to still be paying attention and understanding some of it. And surprisingly enough, Fred and George were also paying attention, though they had large frowns on their faces as they listened. Note to self, even though he knew it, never underestimate the twins.

"…let us embrace this idea of openness, effectiveness, and accountability. Let us work together in preserving our traditions and education, while working together to get rid of those practices that are ineffective and no longer work."

Tuning back in for the last bit, Harry watched as Umbridge finally took her seat, speech finally finished. Dumbledore clapped, prompting many others to follow him reflexively, many of the students just realizing that she had finished after not having listened to her talk. The teachers followed the headmaster in applauding, though, many put in only enough effort to bring their hands together once or twice. Harry didn't even bother to clap at all, which was probably a mistake given that as he was looking towards the head table, he caught sight of Umbridge's narrowed eyes focused on him.

"Well that was something." Neville commented.

"I agree." Hermione replied in a low voice.

"You didn't like that did you?" Ron asked shocked.

"Of course, not Ronald." Hermione replied rolling her eyes. "I didn't say it was enjoyable. It was informative though."

"I didn't understand all of it, but it sounded like she was both criticizing and complementing the teachers." Harry said unsure if his interpretation of it was correct.

"Basically, she was saying that the ministry is interfering at Hogwarts this year. I can guarantee you that the ministry is going to be trying to make some changes around here. And I don't think all of them will be good." Hemione said with a frown.

Soon after that people began to get up as Dumbledore dismissed them for the night. Hermione looked flustered as she remembered they were supposed to direct the first years up to the common room.

"Ron, the first years!"

"Oh yeah—"

"Don't bother Granger." A voice drawled causing the four of them to glance over. Harry tried to hide a smile seeing Draco come up swagger in his step and shiny prefect badge on his chest.

"Malfoy." Hermione said slowly turning to slowly great the other prefect.

"What do you want?" Ron demanded glaring at Draco.

"I hope you haven't forgotten already. I know you aren't the brightest wand but really, I informed you only a few hours ago." Draco replied looking at Ron with disdain.

Harry couldn't believe it either. Was Ron really going to be that stubborn. Granted he felt proud for his friend, that he got the Prefect status. But overall, he felt that Neville was probably the better choice and the professors knew what they were doing in choosing Neville.

"We are talking to the heads of houses about your placement as Prefect. And that is not an option." Draco informed Ron., before turning to address Hermione. "Granger, sorry about taking your other Prefect, Longbottom you come as well."

Harry and Hermione watched as Draco stormed off dramatically half dragging a reluctant Ron after him and Neville following on in their wake. Harry really hoped that this ended peacefully, but he feared there was a slim chance at that. The only redeemable factor was that this involved Neville, who could be counted on to at least be the calm and reasonable one among the three. Hopefully he would be able to play peacekeeper and sort this mess out in a reasonable manner.


End file.
